Obliviate
by auroriss
Summary: Una guerra esta por comenzar. Y varios sentimientos lo rodean. Amor, desamor, rencor, venganza... Olvido. ¿Un amor tan fuerte, se puede olvidar fácilmente? Solo el destino lo dirá.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 01**

Miedo, por primera vez, es lo único que su cerebro procesaba, miedo de todo lo que una mente puede maquilar, lo que una mente, puede engañar y lo que una mente puede crear.

Severus Snape, se encontraba en su tétrica casa, tratando de procesar su antigua y muy reciente conversación con Albus Dumbledore, no sabía de donde podía crear tantas locuras ese anciano y no sabía hasta donde el mismo estaba a su merced.

Claro que le tenía lealtad, le ayudó cuando debía hacerlo, y protegió a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo, que ahora tenía un destino por delante y él sería uno de los principales maestres que lo llevaran a lo largo de su camino de su destino.

Se encontraba dentro de su casa ubicada en Spinner 's End, leyendo el Profeta pero sin embargo con la mente en otro lado y a su lado un vaso de Wiskey de Fuego le hacía compañía en su soledad.

Se oyó el toquido de la puerta principal llamando y sabía que a partir de ese momento no había vuelta atrás, debía cumplir con lo estipulado por Dumbledore, de lo contrario más de un inocente sufriría.

Se levantó desganado y caminó lentamente a la puerta, la abrió suavemente y pudo ver a sus invitadas a través de la pequeña rejilla que dejo abierta.

-. ¡Narcissa! -. Dijo Severus, fingiendo sorpresa, a través de los años, la mentira y la falsa actuación se habían convertido en sus fieles aliadas. -. Qué sorpresa tan agradable -.

-. Severus -. Dijo Narcissa en un susurro. -. ¿Puedo hablarte? Es urgente -.

-. Pero desde luego -.

Severus se apartó para permitirle que pasara a la casa, junto con Bella, que entró con recelo.

-. Snape -. Dijo Bella de manera cortante.

-. Bellatrix -. Contestó Severus, de manera burlona, y cerró la puerta con un chasquido detrás de ellas.

Caminaron hacia una pequeña sala, con cada pared cubierta de libros, un sofá gastado, un viejo sillón y una mesa desvencijada estaban de pie agrupado juntos al fondo de la luz débil arrojada por una lámpara de vela colgada del techo.

Snape le señaló el sofá a Narcissa.

Ella dejó su capa, y se sentó, contemplando sus manos blancas y temblorosas en su regazo.

Bellatrix bajó su capucha más despacio.

No percibió la mirada fija de Snape y se movió para estar de pie detrás de Narcissa.

-. ¿Pues qué puedo hacer por ustedes? -. Preguntó Snape, sentándose en el sillón frente a las dos hermanas.

-. ¿Nosotros... estamos solos, verdad? -. Preguntó Narcissa silenciosamente.

-. Sí, desde luego. Bien, Colagusano está aquí, pero ¿No contamos bichos, verdad? -. Severus sacó su varita señaló con su varita en la pared de libros detrás de él y con un golpe, una puerta escondida se abrió, revelando una escalera estrecha sobre la cual Colagusano se encontraba inmóvil del temor. -. Como has visto claramente, Colagusano, tenemos invitados -. Dijo Snape perezosamente.

Colagusano salió de su escondite y se dirigió con falsa cortesía a Narcissa y Bellatrix.

-. ¡Narcissa! ¡Y Bellatrix! Cuanto gusto -.

-. Colagusano nos conseguirá bebidas, si lo desean -. Dijo Snape. -. Y luego volverá a su dormitorio -.

Colagusano se estremeció.

-. ¡No soy tu criado! -.

-. ¿Realmente? Tenía la impresión de que el Señor Oscuro te colocó aquí para asistirme -.

-. ¡Asistir, sí, pero no traerte bebidas y limpiar tu casa! -.

-. No tenía ni idea, Colagusano, que ansiabas asignaciones más peligrosas -. Dijo Snape suavemente. -. Esto puede ser fácilmente arreglado: hablaré al Señor Oscuro -.

-. ¡Puedo hablarle yo mismo si quiero! -.

-. Desde luego que puedes -. Dijo Snape, riendo. -. Pero mientras tanto, trae bebidas. Un poco del vino hecho por el elfo -.

Colagusano vaciló durante un momento, pero entonces dio vuelta y se quedó callado.

Dentro de unos segundos estuvo de vuelta, sosteniendo una botella polvorienta y tres vasos sobre una bandeja.

Los puso sobre la mesa desvencijada y se apresuró de su presencia, cerrando de golpe la puerta cubierta por libros detrás de él.

Snape sirvió tres vasos del vino sanguíneo y dio dos de ellos a las hermanas.

Narcissa murmuró una palabra de agradecimiento, mientras que Bellatrix no dijo nada.

Mientras Snape se divertía, ella tenía una mala percepción de él, y estaba completamente en lo cierto, agradecía a Merlín, lo buen doble cara que resulto ser con el paso de los años.

-. Severus, siento venir aquí de esta forma, pero tenía que verte. Pienso que eres el único quién puede ayudarme, sé que yo no debería estar aquí, me han dicho de no decir nada a nadie, pero... -.

-. ¡Entonces deberías cerrar a boca! -. Gruñó a Bellatrix. -. ¡En particular con la compañía presente! -.

-. ¿Compañía presente? -. Repitió Snape sardónicamente. -. ¿Y qué se puede entender por esto, Bellatrix? -.

-. ¡Que yo no confío en ti, Snape, como muy bien lo sabes! -.

-. Bien, sigue, Bellatrix, ¿Por qué es que no confías en mí? -.

-. ¡Cien motivos! -. Dijo ella en voz alta, andando a zancadas por detrás del sofá para poner de golpe su vaso sobre la mesa. -. ¡Dónde comenzar! ¿Dónde estabas cuando el Señor Oscuro cayó? ¿Por qué nunca tuviste ninguna tentativa de encontrarlo cuándo él desapareció? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años que has vivido en el bolsillo de Dumbledore? ¿Por qué le impediste al Señor Oscuro que consiguiera la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Por qué no volviste inmediatamente cuándo el Señor Oscuro renació? ¿Dónde estabas hace unas semanas cuando luchamos para recuperar la profecía para el Señor Oscuro? ¿Y por qué, Snape, Harry Potter está todavía vivo, cuándo lo has tenido en tus narices durante cinco años? -. Hizo una pausa, su pecho se desinfló rápidamente, sonrojando sus mejillas.

Snape sonrió.

-. ¡Antes de que yo te conteste… por supuesto, Bellatrix, voy a contestar! ¡Puedes llevar mis palabras a los demás, quiénes susurran detrás de mi espalda, y llevan cuentos falsos de mi traición al Señor Oscuro! Antes de que yo te conteste, haré yo una pregunta ahora. ¿Piensas realmente que el Señor Oscuro no me ha preguntado todas y cada una de aquellas preguntas? ¿Y piensas realmente que, si no hubiese sido capaz yo de dar respuestas satisfactorias, me sentaría aquí dirigiéndome a ti? -. Ella vaciló.

-. Sé que él te cree, pero... -.

-. ¿Piensas que él está confundido? ¿O que lo he engañado de alguna manera? ¿Engañado el Señor Oscuro, el mejor mago, el más dotado en Legeremancia que el Mundo ha visto alguna vez? -. Sonrió para sus adentros orgullosos, nadie podía decir la verdad con tanta mentira.

Bellatrix no dijo nada, pero miró, por primera vez, un poco disconforme.

Snape no ejerció presión a este punto.

-. ¿Pero qué uso has tenido? -. Se mofó Bellatrix. -. ¿Qué información útil hemos tenido de ti? -.

-. Mi información ha sido comunicada directamente al Señor Oscuro -. Dijo Snape. -. Si él decide no compartirlo contigo -.

-. ¡Él comparte todo conmigo! -. Dijo Bellatrix, encendiéndose inmediatamente. -. Él me llama su más leal, su más fiel… -.

-. ¿Él? -. Dijo Snape, incrédulo. -. ¿Él? ¿Después del fiasco en el Ministerio? -.

-. ¡No fue mi culpa! -. Dijo Bellatrix, acalorada.

-. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. -.

-. ¡Pero no por ti! -. Dijo Bellatrix furiosamente. -. ¿No estabas otra vez ausente mientras el resto de nosotros corrieron peligros, Snape? -.

-. Mis órdenes eran permanecer detrás -. Dijo Snape. -. ¿Quizás discrepas con el Señor Oscuro, quizás piensas que Dumbledore no habría notado si yo hubiera unido fuerzas con los Mortífagos para luchar contra la Orden del Fénix? Y me perdonas, tú hablas de peligros... ¿Enfrentabas a seis adolescentes, o no? -.

-. ¡Ellos se unieron, como muy bien sabes, a la mitad de la Orden recientemente! -.

-. El Señor Oscuro está satisfecho por la información que le he pasado sobre la Orden. Esto condujo, como quizás has adivinado, a la captura reciente y el asesinato de Emmeline Vance, y esto seguramente ayudó a eliminar a Sirius Black, aunque yo le dé el crédito lleno de acabarlo -. Inclinó su cabeza.

-. Evitas mi última pregunta, Snape. Harry Potter. Podrías haberlo matado en cualquier momento en estos cinco años. No lo has hecho. ¿Por qué? -.

-. ¿Has hablado de este tema con el Señor Oscuro? -. Preguntó Snape.

-. Él... últimamente, nosotros... ¡Te pregunto a ti, Snape! -.

-. Si yo hubiera asesinado a Harry Potter, el Señor Oscuro no podía haber usado su sangre para regenerarse, haciéndolo invencible… -.

-. ¡Reclamas que previó el uso del muchacho! -. Se mofó ella.

-. No lo reprocho; no tuve ni idea de sus proyectos; ya lo he admitido, imaginé al Señor Oscuro muerto. Trato simplemente de explicar por qué el Señor Oscuro está agradecido de que Harry Potter haya sobrevivido, al menos hasta hace un año... -.

-. ¿Pero por qué lo mantuviste vivo? -.

-. ¿No me has entendido? ¡Era sólo la protección de Dumbledore la que me salvaba de Azkaban! ¿Discrepas que asesinando a su estudiante favorito significaría ponerlo a él en mi contra? Pero había más de ello en todo esto. Yo debería recordarte que cuando Potter llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez había todavía muchas historias que circulaban sobre él, rumores que él mismo era un gran Mago Oscuro, y que era así como él había sobrevivido al ataque del Señor Oscuro. Ciertamente, muchos de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro pensaron que Potter podría ser un estándar al cual nos rodearíamos una vez más. Fui curioso, lo admito, y después de todo no me incliné a matarlo en el momento en que puso al tonto en el castillo. Por supuesto, se hizo rápidamente aparente de que no tenía ningún talento extraordinario después de todo. Luchó escapando de un montón de aprietos con la simple combinación de pura suerte con más talento de parte de sus amigos. Fue un mediocre en el último título, tan detestable y autosatisfecho como lo fue su padre con anterioridad. -.

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	2. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO 02**

-. ¿Y después de todo esto, supongo que tendremos que creer que Dumbledore nunca sospechó de ti? -. Preguntó Bellatrix. -. Él no tiene idea de tu verdadera lealtad, ¿Confía en ti implícitamente? -.

-. He jugado mi papel muy bien-. Dijo Snape. -. Y tú pasas por alto la más grande debilidad que tiene Dumbledore: tiene que creerle a la gente más buena. Le conté un cuento con el más profundo remordimiento cuando me uní a su grupo, justo en mis días de Mortífago, y él me recibió con los brazos abiertos pero, como digo, nunca dejándome estar cerca de las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore ha sido un gran mago. Estoy agradecido de decir, sin embargo, que Dumbledore se está poniendo viejo. El duelo con el Mago Oscuro el mes pasado lo shokeó. Desde entonces, ha tenido una grave herida ya que sus reacciones son más lentas de lo que fueron alguna vez. Pero durante todos estos años, nunca ha dejado de confiar en Severus Snape, y allí descansa mi gran valor hacia el Señor Oscuro -. Bellatrix todavía se veía un poco descontenta, como si pareciera insegura de cómo atacar mejor a Snape.

-. Severus. Yo pienso que eres el único que puede ayudarme, no tengo quién más me ayude. Lucius está preso y... -. Cerró sus ojos y dos largas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. -. El Señor Oscuro me ha prohibido hablar de esto. Desea que nadie sepa del plan. Es... muy secreto. Pero… -.

-. Si te lo prohibió, no me lo debes decir -. Dijo Snape. -. La palabra del Señor Oscuro es ley -.

-. ¡Ves! -. Dijo ella triunfalmente a su hermana. -. Hasta Snape lo dice: No debes hablar, ¡Entonces mantente en silencio! -. Snape se puso de pie y se acercó a zancadas hasta la pequeña ventana, forzando su mirada entre las cortinas hacia la desierta calle, luego las cerró nuevamente de un tirón.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a Narcissa con el ceño fruncido.

-. Lo que ocurre es que sé del plan -. Dijo en voz baja. -. Soy uno de los pocos a los que el Señor Oscuro le ha contado -.

-. ¿Sabes del plan? -. Dijo Bellatrix, con una expresión de fugaz satisfacción reemplazada por una mirada atroz. -. ¿Lo sabes? -.

-. Efectivamente-. Dijo Snape. -. ¿Pero qué tipo de ayuda necesitas, Narcissa? Si estás imaginando de que puedo convencer al Señor Oscuro que cambie sus planes, me temo que no hay esperanza, ninguna -.

-. Severus -. Susurró ella, con lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. -. Mi hijo... Mi único hijo... -.

-. Draco debería estar orgulloso-. Dijo Bellatrix indiferentemente. -. El Señor Oscuro le está concediendo un gran honor -. Narcissa comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, mirando todo el tiempo fijamente y en forma de súplica a Snape.

-. ¡Y es porque tiene dieciséis años y no tiene idea de lo que se oculta detrás de esto! ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Esto es una venganza por el error de Lucius, lo sé! -. Snape no dijo nada.

-. Si Draco tiene éxito -. Dijo Snape, sin mirarla. -. Será homenajeado por encima de todos los otros -.

-. ¡Pero no tendrá éxito! -. Sollozó Narcissa. -. ¿Cómo podrá tenerlo, cuando el mismo Señor Oscuro…? -.

-. El Señor Oscuro no será persuadido, y no soy tan estúpido como para intentarlo -. Dijo Snape. -. No puedo pretender que el Señor Oscuro no esté enojado con Lucius. Lucius estaba a cargo. Lo capturaron, con muchos otros, y fallaron al intentar recuperar la profecía. Sí, el Señor Oscuro está enojado, Narcissa, muy enojado, en efecto -.

-. ¡Tengo razón, ha escogido a Draco para vengarse! -. Se atragantó Narcissa. -. Eso no significa que tendrá éxito, ¡Quiere que lo maten! -. Narcissa se puso de pie y camino hacia Severus suplicante. -. Puedes hacer. Puedes hacerlo en lugar de Draco, Severus. Vas a tener éxito, por supuesto que lo tendrás, y él te recompensará en frente de todos nosotros -. Snape la miraba, sin duda ese viejo de Dumbledore, tenía una gran percepción, sabía que esto pasaría, cada vez más el miedo se apoderaba del alma de Severus, pero su fachada siguió intacta.

-. Él pretende que lo haga al final, supongo. Pero determinó que Draco lo haga primero. Ya ves, en el raro caso de que Draco tenga éxito, podré permanecer en Hogwarts un poco más, cumpliendo mi útil papel de espía -.

-. En otras palabras, ¡Eso no significa que Draco sea asesinado! -.

-. El Señor oscuro está muy enojado -. Repitió Snape tranquilamente. -. No pudo escuchar la profecía. Tú sabes, Narcissa, tan bien como yo, que él no perdona tan fácilmente -. Ella se desplomó a sus pies, sollozando y gimiendo en el piso.

-. Mi único hijo... Mi único hijo... -.

-. ¡Deberías estar orgullosa! -. Dijo Bellatrix despiadadamente. -. Si tuviera hijos, ¡Estaría orgullosa de prestárselos para el servicio del Señor Oscuro! -. Narcissa dio un pequeño gritito de desesperación y tomó su larga cabellera rubia.

Snape la detuvo, la tomó de los brazos, la levantó, y la condujo hasta el sofá.

-. Narcissa, es suficiente. -. Narcissa se quedó quieta por un momento. Era su hora, debía seguir el plan. -. Podría ser posible... De que ayude a Draco -. Ella se paró, con su cara de color blanco como el papel, y sus ojos enormes.

-. Severus, oh, Severus ¿Lo ayudarías? ¿Lo protegerías que nadie lo lastime? -.

-. Podría intentarlo -. Narcissa se paró del sofá y se puso de rodillas a los pies de Snape tomó sus manos, y las besó.

-. Si estás allí para protegerlo... ¿Severus, me lo juras? ¿Harás la Promesa Inquebrantable?

-. ¿La Promesa Inquebrable? -. La expresión de Snape se tornó pálida, sin nada.

Bellatrix, sin embargo, dejó crepitar una risa burlona.

-. ¿Estás escuchando, Narcissa? Oh, lo intentará, estoy segura... Las palabras vacías usuales, los usuales deslices en acción... Oh, por las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, ¡Por supuesto! -. Snape no miró a Bellatrix.

-. Ciertamente, Narcissa, debo hacer la Promesa Inquebrable -. Dijo Snape tranquilamente. -. Quizás tu hermana consienta en ser nuestra aliada -.

La boca de Bellatrix se abrió.

Snape se bajó por lo que quedó de rodillas frente a Narcissa.

Bajó la mirada asombrada de Bellatrix, se tomaron de ambas manos.

-. Necesitarás tu varita, Bellatrix -. Dijo Snape fríamente.

Se la mostró, mirando todavía sorprendida.

-. Y tú necesitarás moverte más cerca -. Dijo él.

Ella se paró adelante por lo que estuvo por encima de ellos, y puso la punta de su varita en la unión de sus dos manos.

Narcissa habló.

-. ¿Severus, vas a vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, mientras está cumpliendo los deseos del Señor Oscuro? -.

-. Lo haré -. Dijo Snape.

Una fina lengua de una llama brillante salió de la varita y ató alrededor de sus manos una especie de cuerda roja caliente.

-. ¿Y vas a protegerlo del dolor, con tu mejor habilidad? -.

-. Lo haré -. Dijo Snape.

Una segunda lengua de llamas se disparó de la varita y entrecruzó con la primera, haciendo una cuerda más brillosa.

-. Y, si necesariamente... Si Draco fallase... -. Susurró Narcissa. -. ¿Cargarás con la acción que el Señor Oscuro le ordenó a Draco que llevara a cabo? -. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-. Lo haré -. Dijo Snape.

La cara pasmada de Bellatrix brilló con color rojizo ante una tercera única llama, que salió disparada de la varita, y se unió con las otras, y se ligó compactadamente en las manos entrelazadas, como una cuerda, como una serpiente ardiente.

…

Hermione se encontraba leyendo todos los problemas que yacían dentro del Mundo Mágico, que en el Profeta se comentaba, las mentiras de Harry, la decadencia del mago Dumbledore y el no querer aceptar llenos de miedo el regreso de Voldemort.

Cansada de leer, solamente malas noticias decidió irse a acostar, al menos ahí, si era feliz, al menos ahí podía estar con sus padres en un mundo de paz y, sobre todo estar con Ron, al que cada vez le era más difícil ignorar, el cual hacia reaccionar sus emociones llevándolas a flor de piel.

Hermione despertó temprano, el dormir hasta tarde, nunca fue algo de que alegrarse, para ella mientras más temprano empezará el día más rápido haría labores que la distraería de la cruel realidad o solamente ayudar en algo donde se encontraba resguardada.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró a Ron por el pasillo, aun somnoliento.

-. Buenos días Ron -. Dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-. Buenos días -. Dijo Ron, tallándose los ojos para obligarlos a abrirse y se pasó sus manos por su cabello.

Ron entró a la habitación de Fred y George para abrir las cortinas y otorgara luz a la casa, se encaminó adentro con Hermione detrás y recorrió las cortinas, hasta que vio un bulto sobre la cama, que rápidamente tras recibir la luz del sol se incorporó revelando a su amigo Harry, recién despertado.

-. ¿Qué está pasando? -.

-. ¡No sabíamos que ya estabas aquí! -. Dijo Ron mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza.

-. ¡Ron, no lo golpees! -. Dijo Hermione reprochándole.

-. ¿Todo bien? -.

-. Mejor que nunca -. Dijo Harry, frotando su cabeza y cayendo atrás en sus almohadas. -. ¿Ustedes? -.

-. No tan mal -. Dijo Ron, sentándose en la cama. -. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Mi mamá recién nos contó! -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **:**_ _ **Efectivamente, ese fragmento fue tomado del sexto libro, y así será la historia, muy canon.**_

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _ **Así Lady, va a ser canon, mucho, y concuerdo contigo, Severus debió de haberse desesperado.**_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _ **Tranquila y nos amanecemos, te prometo que habrá mucha historia, y quieres un spoiler, esta historia se divide en dos partes, espero te sea suficiente… Jajaja… Saludos.**_

 _ **phoenix:**_ _ **Y lo será, espero te guste. Saludos.**_

 _ **Diana Marcela-Akemi:**_ _ **Espero te guste, vamos lento, pero te aseguro que se pondrá mejor. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	3. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO III**

-. A la una de la mañana -.

-. ¿Te trataron bien los Muggles? -.

-. Igual que siempre -. Dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se colocaba sobre el borde de la cama también. -. No me hablaron mucho, pero prefiero así. ¿Cómo estás tú, Hermione? -.

-. Ah, estoy bien -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me perdí el desayuno? -.

-. No te preocupes de eso, mi mamá traerá el desayuno en una bandeja. Te encuentra desnutrido -. Dijo Ron. -. Bueno, ¿Qué ha sucedido? -.

-. No mucho. Solo he estado con mis tíos -.

-. ¿En serio? -. Dijo Ron. -. ¿No has tenido noticias de Dumbledore? -.

-. No es así exactamente. Él quería que yo le ayudara a persuadir a un viejo profesor a salir del retiro. Horace Slughorn es su nombre -.

-. Ah -. Dijo Ron. -. Nosotros pensábamos que... -.

Hermione destelló una mirada de advertencia a Ron, y Ron cambió la mirada a toda velocidad.

-. Pensamos que podría ser algo así... -.

-. ¿Ustedes? -. Dijo Harry, divertido.

-. Sí... sí, ahora que Umbridge se ha marchado, obviamente necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿Verdad? Y, eh, ¿Cómo es él?

-. Se parece a una morsa, y solía ser el Jefe Slytherin -. Dijo Harry. -. ¿Algo malo, Hermione? -. Ella lo miraba como si estuviese esperando síntomas extraños en cualquier momento.

-. ¡No, desde luego que no! Y, bueno ¿Crees que será un buen profesor? -.

-. Ya lo creo -. Dijo Harry. -. Él no puede ser peor que Umbridge, ¿Verdad?, por cierto Dumbledore va a darme clases privadas este año -. Dijo Harry conversacionalmente.

-. ¡Cómo no nos dijiste esto antes! -. Dijo Ron.

-. Ni me acordaba -. Dijo Harry francamente.

-. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Lecciones privadas con Dumbledore! -. Dijo Ron, mirando impresionado. -. Me pregunto ¿Por qué él está...? -. Su voz fue disminuyendo.

Harry lo miró y Hermione intercambió miradas.

-. No sé exactamente por qué él va a darme lecciones, pero pienso que se debe a la profecía -. Ni Ron ni Hermione hablaron.

Harry tenía la impresión de que ambos se habían congelado.

-. Ya saben, la que ellos trataron de robar en el Ministerio -.

-. Nadie sabe lo que decía -. Dijo Hermione rápidamente. -. Fue rota -.

-. Aunque el Profeta diga...-. Comenzó Ron.

-. Shh! -. Dijo Hermione

-. El Profeta acertó -. Dijo Harry, alzando la vista, Hermione parecía asustada y Ron asombrado.

-. Aquella pelota de cristal que se rompió no era el único registro de la profecía. Oí todo eso en la oficina de Dumbledore, él sabía quién había hecho la profecía, entonces me contó. Dijo que parece que soy yo el que tiene que acabar con Voldemort... Al menos, dijo que ninguno de nosotros podría vivir mientras el otro estuviese vivo -. Los tres se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en silencio durante un momento.

Hermione se sentó sobre el borde de su cama otra vez.

-. Nos preguntábamos, después de que regresamos del Ministerio... obviamente, no quisimos decirte nada, pero de lo que Lucius Malfoy dijo sobre la profecía, como era sobre ti y Voldemort, pues pensamos podría ser algo como esto... Ah, Harry... -. Ella lo miró fijamente. -. ¿Estás asustado? -.

-. No tanto como lo estuve -. Dijo Harry. -. Cuando por primera vez la escuché, yo estaba... pero ahora, es como si yo siempre hubiese sabido que tendría que enfrentarlo al final... -.

-. Cuando oímos que Dumbledore te recogería en persona, pensamos que él podría decirte o mostrarte algo para saber qué hacer con la profecía -. Dijo Ron con impaciencia. -. Y nosotros acertamos, ¿Verdad? Él no te daría lecciones si pensara que está todo perdido, no gastaría su tiempo. ¡Él debe pensar que tienes una posibilidad! -.

-. Es verdad -. Dijo Hermione. -. Me pregunto qué te enseñará, Harry. Magia defensiva realmente avanzada, probablemente... contra maldiciones poderosas... anti - hechizos... y hechicerías evasivas generalmente -. Concluyó Hermione. -. Bien, al menos conoces una clase que tendrás este año, una más que Ron y yo -.

-. ¿Me pregunto cuándo nos traerán las lechuzas nuestros resultados? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. Llegaron hace un momento -. Comentó Hermione orgullosa.

-. ¿Y cómo nos fue? -. Preguntó ansioso Harry, mientras miraba como Ron se encogía de hombros.

-. Bueno, tú, fallaste en adivinación, no aprobaste Historia de la magia, pasaste bien transformaciones y herbolaria, excediste expectativas en Pociones y obtuviste un Excepcional en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -.

-. Excelente y ¿Ustedes? -.

-. Bueno -. Dijo Ron. -. Tuve siete TIMOS -. Dijo orgulloso.

-. Y yo -. Comentó Hermione alegre. -. Diez Excepcional y un Excede las Expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -.

-. ¡Somos estudiantes N.E.W.T. ahora! -. Sonrió abiertamente Ron.

…

Durante los próximos días Hermione se quedó en la Madriguera, tiempo que aprovechó para acercarse más a Ron, pero parecía que él era invisible a sus señales.

Sin embargo había más que sólo sus problemas sentimentales, los problemas en los cuales el mundo mágico también entraba ahí.

Salvo su pésimo encuentro con Malfoy al comprar todas sus túnicas, el trago amargo paso, dando paso a ir a visitar a los gemelos en su negocio.

Un enorme edificio que tenían carteles alrededor de él, la vitrina de Fred y George tenía un muestrario de fuegos artificiales.

Aunque varias cosas eran fascinantes una en especial llamó la atención de Hermione y Ginny.

-. Aquí tienen-. Dijo Fred con orgullo. -. Los mejores productos de pociones para el amor que encuentras en todo el Mundo -. Ginny levantó sus cejas escépticamente.

-. ¿Funcionan? -. Preguntó.

-. Claro que funcionan, por más de veinticuatro horas cada vez, dependiendo del peso del chico en cuestión -.

-. Y el atractivo de la chica -. Dijo George, reapareciendo repentinamente de su lado. -. Pero no los vendemos a nuestra hermana -. Agregó, poniéndose de repente un tanto severo. -. No cuando ella ya tiene cinco chicos en camino -.

-. Cualquier cosa que hayas escuchado de Ron es una gran mentira -. Dijo Ginny con calma.

-. ¿Estás o no saliendo con un chico llamado Dean Thomas? -.

-. Sí -. Dijo Ginny.

-. ¿Y qué pasa con Michael Corner? -.

-. Lo dejé, era un mal perdedor -. Dijo Ginny.

-. Pero estás cambiando de novios muy rápido, ¿O no? -. Ginny se volteó para mirarlo, con sus manos en sus labios.

-. No es tu asunto. Y te lo agradeceré -. Agregó con furia.

Hermione mientras tanto observaba las pociones con deleite, demasiado tentada a usarla con Ron, pero su conciencia hablaba, sabía que no era correcto prefería que si algo surgía del corazón de Ron, fuera autentico, fuera verdadero y fuera solo para ella.

Sin embargo, sus problemas no solo eran esos.

Harry observó por la ventana a Draco y decidió seguirlo con ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad.

-. Vallamos por aquí, rápido -. Dijo Harry.

-. Oh, no lo sé, Harry -. Dijo Hermione, mirando con sospecha a la Sra. Weasley.

-. Vamos -. Dijo Ron.

Hermione vaciló por un momento, pero quería demostrarle a Ron, que podía llegar a ser como él, luego se metió bajo la capa con Harry y Ron.

Malfoy había desaparecido tan rápido como ellos lo habían hecho.

-. Iba en esa dirección -. Murmuró Harry tan bajo como pudo, por lo que Hagrid, que paseaba por ahí y estaba tarareando, no pudo oírlos.

Siguieron, mirando a izquierda y derecha, a las puertas y ventanas de los negocios, hasta que Hermione señaló algo.

-. ¿Es él, verdad? -. Susurró Hermione.

-. Gran sorpresa -. Susurró Ron.

Malfoy miró alrededor, y se metió en el Callejón Nocturno, y quedó fuera de vista.

-. Rápido, o lo perderemos -. Dijo Harry, apurándose.

-. ¡Verán nuestros pies! -. Dijo Hermione ansiosamente, cuando la capa se levantó un poco hacia sus rodillas; era mucho más difícil esconderse los tres bajo una capa en estos días.

-. No importa -. Dijo Harry sin paciencia. -. ¡Solo apurémonos! -. Pero el Callejón Nocturno, el lugar devoto de las Artes Oscuras, se encontraba completamente desierto.

Hermione le dio un gran pellizco a la mano de Harry.

-. ¡Ouch! -.

-. ¡Shh! ¡Miren! ¡Está allí! -. Dijo en voz baja en el oído de Harry.

Habían llegado al único lugar al que Harry había visitado alguna vez en el Callejón Nocturno, y era Borgin y Burkes.

El propietario del negocio, el Señor Borgin, un hombre de pelo grasiento, estaba parado de cara a Malfoy.

Tenía una curiosa expresión de mezcla de resentimiento y miedo.

-. ¡Si sólo pudiésemos escuchar lo que están diciendo! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¡Podemos! -. Dijo Ron con emoción. Sacó un par de cajas que sostenía y dejó caer la más grande. -. ¡Orejas Extensibles, miren! -.

-. ¡Fantástico! -. Dijo Hermione, cuando Ron reveló las largas cuerdas de color carne y comenzó a acercarlas hacia la parte de debajo de la puerta. -. Espero que la puerta no sea Imperturbable -.

-. ¡No! -. Dijo Ron jubiloso. -. ¡Escuchen! -. Pusieron sus cabezas una al lado de la otra y escucharon desde el final de la cuerda, desde donde la voz de Malfoy podía escucharse fuerte y clara, como si una radio se hubiese prendido.

-. … ¿Sabes cómo arreglarlo? -.

-. Posiblemente -. Dijo Borgin, en un tono que sugirió que estaba poco dispuesto a comprometerse. -. Tendré que verlo, de todos modos. ¿Por qué no lo dejas en el negocio? -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _ **Cierto, lo brusco de él, es lo que lo hace tan irresistible, esperemos siga así. Saludos.**_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _ **No quiero ser acosada… Jajaja… Para el Sevmione, aún falta un poco más, pero mientras espero disfrutes de las perspectivas de Hermione.**_

 _ **:**_ _ **Lo que tiene que hacer Severus es lamentable, esperemos no le vaya tan mal. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	4. Capitulo IV

**CAPITULO IV**

-. No puedo -. Dijo Malfoy. -. Tiene que estar puesto. Sólo dime cómo -. Harry vio cómo Borgin lamía sus labios nerviosamente.

-. Bien, sin verlo, debo decir que es un trabajo muy difícil, quizás imposible. No puedo garantizar nada -.

-. ¿No? -. Dijo Malfoy, y Harry sabía, por su tono, que Malfoy estaba burlándose. -. Quizás esto te convenza -. Se movió hacia Borgin y se bloqueó la visión desde el gabinete.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se movieron a un costado tratando de mantenerlo en vista, pero todo lo que pudieron ver fue a Borgin con una mirada de pánico.

-. No le digas a nadie -. Dijo Malfoy. -. Y habrá retribución. ¿Conoces a Fenrir Greyback? Es un amigo de la familia. Pasará a visitarte pronto, para asegurarse de que le estás dedicando toda la atención a este problema -.

-. No habrá necesidad -.

-. Ya está decidido -. Dijo Malfoy. -. Bien, mejor que me vaya. Y no olvides de mantenerlo a salvo, lo necesitaré -.

-. ¿Quizás quieras llevarlo ahora? -.

-. No, por supuesto que no, tu hombre estúpido y pequeño, ¿Cómo llevaría eso por la calle? Sólo abstente de venderlo -.

-. Por supuesto que no... Señor -. Borgin hizo una reverencia tan grande como la que Harry había visto hacerle a Lucius Malfoy en aquél entonces.

-. Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿Entendiste? -.

-. Naturalmente, naturalmente -. Murmuró Borgin, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia.

Un momento después, la campana de la puerta emitió un fuerte tintineo, cuando Malfoy abandonó el negocio con una mirada de estar satisfecho de sí mismo.

Pasó tan cerca de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que sintieron que la capa aleteó por sobre sus rodillas nuevamente.

-. ¿Y qué era eso? -. Susurró Ron, enrollando las Orejas Extensibles.

-. No lo sé -. Dijo Harry, pensando. -. Quería arreglar algo... y quería reservar algo allí -.

-. Ustedes dos permanezcan aquí -. Susurró Hermione.

-. ¿Qué vas a...? -. Pero Hermione ya se había salido de la capa.

Se miró su pelo por el reflejo del vidrio, y luego entró en el negocio, haciendo que la campanilla sonara nuevamente.

Ron se precipitó a acercar las Orejas Extensibles bajo la puerta y pasó una de las cuerdas a Harry.

-. Hola, ¿Horrible mañana, verdad? -. Dijo Hermione radiante a Borgin, quien no respondió, pero encontró en ella una mirada sospechosa. Tarareando alegremente, Hermione se paseó entre el revoltijo de objetos en muestra. -. ¿Está este collar en venta? -. Preguntó, pausándose al lado de una caja con el frente de vidrio.

-. Si tienes mil quinientos Galeones -. Dijo el Señor Borgin fríamente.

-. Oh, eh, no, no tengo tanto -. Dijo Hermione, caminando. -. Y… ¿Este tan amoroso cráneo? -.

-. Dieciséis Galones -.

-. ¿Está en venta entonces? No está… ¿Encargado para alguien? -. El Señor Borgin la miró con estrabismo.

Harry tenía la desagradable sensación de que sabía exactamente que Hermione ya lo sabía.

Aparentemente Hermione sintió lo mismo porque de repente prestó especial atención a los vientos.

-. La cosa esa está encargada, ese chico que estaba aquí hace un momento, Draco Malfoy, bien, es un amigo mío, y quiero regalárselo para su cumpleaños, pero si ya ha reservado algo, obviamente no quiero darle lo mismo, por lo que... Um... -. Era una historia un poco pobre para la opinión de Harry, y aparentemente para Borgin también. -. Fuera -. Dijo con tono amenazante. -. ¡Fuera! -. Hermione no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces, pero se apuró hasta la puerta con Borgin detrás suyo.

Cuando la campanilla tintineó otra vez, Borgin cerró de golpe la puerta tras ella y puso el cartel de "cerrado".

-. Ah, bien -. Dijo Ron, arrojando la capa sobre Hermione. -. Intento fallido, pero estuviste un poco obvia -.

-. Bueno, la próxima vez me puedes decir cómo se debe hacer, Maestro del Misterio -. Chilló ella.

Ron y Hermione discutieron todo el camino de regreso hasta los Weasley.

Hermione debía admitir, que le gustaba discutir con Ron, era un pequeño momento que solo era de ellos dos, que solo ella compartía con él y de ser posible una manera de hacerle entender que ella era para él, y él debía verlo de una o de otra manera.

…..

Durante el viaje en el tren, Harry no podía dejar de pensar lo que ocurrió con Malfoy, y Hermione empezaba a fastidiarse por de que su amigo se le ocurriera una teoría tan despistada como la otra.

-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo con que fue sospechoso, Harry -. Dijo Hermione un poco impaciente. -. Pero, ¿No habíamos dicho que podría haber muchas explicaciones? -.

-. Quizá rompió su Mano de Gloria -. Dijo Ron vagamente. -. ¿Recuerdan ese brazo disecado que tenía Malfoy? -.

-. ¿Pero qué cuando él dijo, ¡No olvides mantener esto seguro!? -. Preguntó Harry por undécima vez. -. Eso me sonó como si Borgin tuviera otro de los objetos rotos, y Malfoy quiere ambos -.

-. ¿Te parece? -. Dijo Ron.

-. Sí, me parece -. Contestó a Ron y a Hermione. -. El padre de Malfoy está en Azkaban, ¿No piensan que a él no le gustaría vengarse? -. Ron lo miró.

-. ¿Malfoy vengarse?, ¿Qué puede hacer él al respecto? -.

-. ¡Eso es lo que digo!, ¡No lo sé! -. Dijo Harry frustrado. -. Pero está tramando algo y pienso que deberíamos tomarlo enserio, su padre es un Mortífago y… -. Harry se detuvo, sus ojos puestos en la ventana detrás de Hermione, su boca abierta, una brillante idea se le había ocurrido.

-. ¿Harry? -. Dijo Hermione con voz ansiosa. -. ¿Qué pasa? -.

-. ¿No te estará doliendo la cicatriz de nuevo, verdad? -. Preguntó Ron nervioso.

-. ¡Él es un Mortífago! -. Dijo Harry lentamente -. ¡Él ha reemplazado a su padre como Mortífago! -. Hubo un silencio; luego Ron estalló en risas.

-. ¿¡Malfoy!? ¡Sólo tiene dieciséis años Harry! ¿Tú piensas que Tu-Sabes-Quien lo hubiese dejado unirse? -.

-. No me parece, Harry -. Dijo Hermione con un represivo tono de voz. -. ¿Qué te hace pensar…? -.

-. En Madam Malkin's, ella no lo tocó, pero él gritó y tiró de su brazo cuando iba a subirle la manga. Era su brazo izquierdo. ¡Ha sido marcado con la Marca Tenebrosa! -. Ron y Hermione se miraron mutuamente.

-. Bueno… -. Dijo Ron sonando completamente escéptico.

-. Yo pienso que solo quería salir de la tienda, Harry -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Él le mostró a Borgin algo que no pudimos ver -. Enfatizó Harry tercamente. -. Algo que asustó seriamente a Borgin. Era la Marca. ¡Lo sé! Le estaba mostrando a Borgin el tipo de gente con la que estaba tratando, ustedes vieron cuán serio Borgin se lo tomó -. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron otra mirada.

-. No estoy segura Harry -.

-. Sí, todavía no me parece que Tu-Sabes-Quien dejaría a Malfoy unirse a los Mortífagos -. Molesto, pero absolutamente convencido de que tenía la razón, Harry agarró violentamente una pila de túnicas de Quidditch y dejó el vagón.

Hermione lo miró y rogó a Merlín, que no se metiera en problemas, Harry tenía un gran problema de ser muy temperamental y muy torpe para meterse en problemas cuando no debía.

Sin embargo aún en el tren Harry no podía dejar el tema de lado.

Pero tuvo que dejarlo solo, ya que quería aprovechar sus pocos momentos de rondas como prefectos con Ron, para estar con él, platicar estar juntos y planear alguna forma de que él se fijara en ella.

…

Hermione buscaba a Harry entre la multitud, aun no lo había visto desde que decidió meterse en problemas seguramente, viendo su mirada determinante, eso debió ser.

-. Tal vez ya salió, vamos -. Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir a los botes, Hermione lo miró y le sonrió, tal vez tenía razón.

Mientras tanto un molesto profesor veía a los alumnos nuevos, llegar, haciendo su incesante parloteo.

No aguantaba más, decidió vigilar los alrededores del castillo, debía revisar los hechizos de protección y la posible aparición de Mortífagos, tratando de conseguir algo de calma, se encaminó a las afueras del castillo; y al parecer terminaba su calma, a lo lejos pudo apreciar a Potter, tratando de acceder al castillo, acompañado de Tonks.

Levantó su fortaleza, y puso su mala cara, de la que ya todos estaban ya acostumbrados y se acercó intimidando a su presa.

-. Bien, bien, bien -. Se rio Snape sacando su varita y golpeando el candado de forma que las cadenas retrocedieron serpenteando y las puertas se abrieron. -. Es muy considerado de tu parte aparecer, Potter, aunque, evidentemente, has decidido que llevar el uniforme del colegio perjudicaría tu imagen -.

-. No pude cambiarme, no tenía mí… -. Empezó Harry antes de que Snape le cortara.

-. No hace falta que esperes, Nymphadora, Potter está bastante… ah… seguro, en mis manos -.

-. Esperaba que Hagrid recibiera el mensaje -. Dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño, al parecer aun desconfiaba de la lealtad de Snape, y eso a él, le complacía, le hacía más fácil su tarea.

-. Hagrid llegaba tarde al banquete de inicio de curso, igual que Potter, así que me hice cargo yo. A propósito -. Dijo Severus retrocediendo para dejar pasar a Harry. -. Ha sido interesante ver tu nuevo Patronus -. Cerró las puertas en su cara con un sonoro ruido y volvió a golpear las cadenas con la varita para que se deslizaran, tintineando, de vuelta a su posición. -. Creo que te iría mejor con el anterior -. Dijo Severus con una malicia inconfundible en la voz. -. El nuevo parece débil -.

Cuando Snape volvió a balancear la linterna, vio, momentáneamente, una mirada de desconcierto y enfado en el rostro de Tonks.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

Después, volvió a estar cubierta en sombras.

-. Buenas noches -. Dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el colegio con Severus. -. Gracias por… todo -.

-. Nos vemos, Harry -. Severus no habló durante un minuto más o menos.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _ **Mi querida Yaz, no prometí que sería cruel con el personaje malvado, porque no lo hay, capítulos más largos, así será, este es más largo, espero sea suficiente para ti, poco a poco nos acercamos al Sevmione, tranquila, Hermione estuvo a punto de darle Amortentia, sabes que su amor es profundo, pero tiene escrúpulos… Te agradezco la felicitación por mi cumpleaños y tu rebanada de pastel te la debo, ya que no hubo pastel, ya será para la otra… Besos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	5. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO V**

Veía en la cara de Potter oleadas de odio tan poderosas que Severus las podía sentir quemándole.

Era obvio que lo aborrecía, aunque eso a Severus no le afectaba mucho, todo debía ir de acuerdo al plan, y el odio infantil de Potter no interfería con sus planes.

-. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde, me temo -. Dijo Severus. -. Y, déjame ver, otros veinte por tu atuendo Muggle. Sabe, no creo que ninguna Casa haya estado en cifras negativas tan poco después de empezado el curso: ni siquiera hemos tomado el postre. Quizás hayas batido un récord, Potter -. Veía su cara llena de ira y lo hizo sonreír nuevamente. -. Supongo que quería hacer toda una entrada, ¿No es así? -. Continuó Severus. -. Y sin ningún coche volador disponible pensaste que irrumpir en el Gran Comedor a mitad del banquete debería crear un efecto dramático -. Llegaron hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor y Severus no podía esperar a ver la cara de Potter, al entrar, y ver la reacción de su rostro al ser la atención de todos sus compañeros, sin duda, un regalo de bienvenida muy preciado para él. -. Sin capa. Puedes andar de forma que todos le vean, que estoy seguro de que es lo que quería -. Harry tragó fuerte y se encaminó, sabía que eso era mejor que permanecer al lado de Snape, y cambió el color de su rostro se aproximó a la mesa de su Casa.

Severus con una sonrisa, giró y desapareció por la puerta, por ahora, ya había recibido un pequeño gusto.

...

Hermione vio a Harry aproximarse a la mesa a toda velocidad disimulada, y por fin se sintió relajada, pero ese sentimiento duró poco al ver su rostro.

-. ¿Dónde has… demonios, que le has hecho a tu cara? -. Dijo Ron, mirándole con ojos desorbitados como el resto de los que estaban cerca.

-. ¿Por qué, qué le pasa? -. Dijo Harry cogiendo una cuchara e intentando verse en el reflejo distorsionado.

-. ¡Estás cubierto de sangre! -. Dijo Hermione. -. Ven aquí… -. Levantó la varita, dijo. -. ¡Tergeo! -. Y la varita absorbió la sangre seca.

-. Gracias -. Dijo Harry tocándose la cara, ahora, limpia. -. ¿Qué aspecto tiene mi nariz? -.

-. Normal -. Dijo Hermione ansiosamente. -. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hemos estado muy asustados! -.

-. Les contaré más tarde -. Dijo Harry bruscamente.

-. Pero… -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Ahora no, Hermione -. Dijo Harry en una voz oscura y llena de significado.

-. De todas formas, te has perdido la selección -. Dijo Hermione mientras Ron se lanzaba hacia una gran tarta de chocolate.

Hermione lo veía, devorar cada plato que se le pusiera en frente y debía admitir, que era sumamente desagradable, pero debía mentalizarse que si quería una vida con él, debía aceptar cada uno de sus defectos, incluso los más desagradables.

-. ¿Ha dicho el Sombrero algo interesante? -. Preguntó Harry tomando un trozo de tarta de melaza, llamando la atención de Hermione.

-. Más de lo mismo, en realidad… ha aconsejado que nos unamos para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, ya sabes -.

-. ¿Dumbledore ha mencionado a Voldemort? -.

-. Todavía no, pero siempre se guarda el discurso de verdad para después del festín ¿No? No puede quedar mucho -.

-. Snape dice que Hagrid ha llegado tarde al banquete… -.

-. ¿Has visto a Snape? ¿Cómo ha pasado? -. Dijo Ron mientras devoraba el pastel.

-. Me encontré con él -. Dijo Harry evasivamente.

-. Entonces, ¿Qué quería el Profesor Slughorn? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Saber lo que sucedió realmente en el Ministerio -. Dijo Harry.

-. Él y todos por aquí -. Gimoteó Hermione. -. La gente ha estado interrogándonos acerca de ello en el tren, ¿Verdad, Ron? -.

-. Sí -. Dijo Ron. -. Todos quieren saber si realmente eres "El Elegido" -.

-. ¡Les deseo la mejor de las noches! -. Se oyó la voz de Dumbledore, nuevamente.

-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a su mano? -. Jadeó Hermione.

No era la única en darse cuenta.

La mano derecha de Dumbledore estaba tan ennegrecida y parecía tan muerta.

Dumbledore interpretó correctamente los susurros que recorrían la estancia pero simplemente sonrió y cubrió la herida con la manga.

-. Nada de lo que preocuparse -. Dijo a la ligera. -. Ahora… ¡A nuestros nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos, a nuestros viejos estudiantes, bienvenidos otra vez! Otro año lleno de educación mágica les espera… -.

-. Ya tenía la mano así cuando lo vi este verano -. Le susurró Harry a Hermione. -. Aunque creía que ya se le habría curado… o que la Señora Pomfrey lo habría hecho -.

-. Parece como si estuviera muerta -. Dijo Hermione con una expresión de repugnancia. -. Pero hay algunas heridas que no se pueden curar… antiguas maldiciones… y hay venenos sin antídoto… -.

-. Este año, es un placer recibir a un nuevo miembro del profesorado, el Profesor Slughorn -. Slughorn se puso de pie, con su calva brillando a la luz de las velas y con su gran barriga bajo el chaleco ensombreciendo la mesa. -. Es un antiguo compañero que ha accedido a regresar a su antiguo puesto de profesor de Pociones -.

-. ¿Pociones? -. La palabra resonó por todo el Gran Comedor mientras la gente se preguntaba si había oído bien.

-. ¿Pociones? -. Dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez girándose para mirar a Harry. -. Pero si dijiste… -.

-. Mientras tanto, el Profesor Snape -. Dijo Dumbledore elevando su voz para que se oyera sobre los murmullos. -. Se hará cargo de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -.

-. ¡No! -. Dijo Harry tan alto que muchas cabezas se giraron hacia él.

Severus lo observó, pero lo ignoró.

-. ¡Pero Harry, dijiste que Slughorn iba a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¡Creí que así era! -. Dijo Harry intentando recordar cuándo se lo había dicho Dumbledore, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era capaz de acordarse de que Dumbledore llegara a decirle que iba a enseñar Slughorn. -. Bueno, hay algo bueno -. Dijo ferozmente. -. Snape se habrá ido para el final del año -.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Ese trabajo está maldito. Ninguno ha durado más de un año… De hecho, Quirrell murió en el proceso… personalmente, voy a cruzar los dedos para que haya otra muerte… -.

-. ¡Harry! -. Le reprochó Hermione escandalizada.

-. Quizá simplemente vuelva a enseñar Pociones al final del año -. Razonó Ron. -. Ese tal Slughorn quizás no quiera quedarse mucho. Moody no quería -.

-. Ahora, como todo el mundo en esta habitación sabe, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores andan sueltos de nuevo y están ganando fuerza. No puedo poner suficiente énfasis en lo peligroso de la actual situación ni en cuánto cuidado hemos de tener cada uno de nosotros aquí, en Hogwarts, para asegurarnos de permanecer a salvo. Las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo han sido reforzadas durante el verano, estamos protegidos de formas nuevas y más poderosas, pero debemos guardarnos escrupulosamente de la falta de cuidado por parte de cualquier estudiante o miembro del personal. Les invito, por tanto, a acatar cualquier medida de seguridad que vuestros profesores pudieran imponer, por muy molesta que les parezca, particularmente, en lo relativo a no estar fuera a deshora. Les imploro que, en caso de que notaran cualquier cosa extraña o sospechosa dentro o fuera del castillo, lo notifiquen de manera inmediata a algún profesor. Confío en que se comportaran con la mayor consideración hacia su seguridad y la de sus compañeros. Pero, ahora, sus camas esperan, tan cálidas y confortables como pueden imaginar y soy consciente de que su mayor prioridad es tener que descansar adecuadamente para las clases de mañana. Digamos, por tanto, buenas noches -.

Hermione se precipito para cumplir sus deberes de prefecta y guiar a los de primer año, no obstante, Ron permaneció con Harry, sus celos momentáneamente crecieron, pero decidió ignorarlos.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione encontró a Harry y Ron en la sala común, le parecía que cada vez más Harry se tomaba muy en serio lo de Draco, se podría decir que era el único tema que poseía dentro de su cabeza en esos días.

-. Pero obviamente le ocultaba algo a Parkinson, ¿No es cierto? -. Dijo Ron rápidamente, antes que Hermione pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-. Pues bien -. Habló Hermione sin certeza. -. No sé... sería como que Malfoy quisiese parecer más importante de lo que es... pero esa es una mentira grande para decir... -.

-. Exactamente -. Dijo Harry, pero no podría ahondar más en el tema, porque muchas personas estaban tratando de escuchar su conversación, sin mencionar el que se quedaran con la mirada fija en él y cuchicheando detrás de sus manos.

-. Es grosero apuntar -. Ron lanzó un chasquido a un particularmente pequeño niño de primer año. Amo estar en sexto año. Y vamos a tener tiempo libre este año. Períodos enteros donde podremos sólo sentarnos y relajarnos -. Hermione debía admitir que en ocasiones Ron, parecía un inmaduro que solo quería descansar la mayoría del tiempo, eso a ella le llenaba de desagrado.

-. ¡Vamos a necesitar ese tiempo para estudiar, Ron! -. Dijo Hermione, mientras caminaban por el corredor.

-. Sí, pero no hoy -. Le dijo Ron. -. Hoy va a ser un día de descanso, calculo -. Hermione lo iba a amonestar por lo ridículo de su comentario, pero oyó, una fuerte y nerviosa risa; al parecer, Lavender Brown había encontrado el comentario de Ron altamente divertido.

Hermione giró los ojos entre molesta y celosa, conocía esa mirada de la chica, quería algo que Hermione trataba de conseguir y esa niña, no se lo iba a quitar.

Lavender continuó riéndose al pasar a su lado, mirando hacia atrás a Ron sobre su hombro.

Ron se vio bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Y eso termino por hacer molestar más a Hermione.

A lo largo del día, Hermione tuvo tiempo de relajarse de ese desagradable encuentro con Lavender, y que mejor al saber que fue inmediatamente aprobada para continuar con Encantamientos, Defensa Contra de las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, y Pociones, y partió a su primera clase de Runas Antiguas sin mayores aspavientos.

 **…...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Eydren Snape :**_ _ **Severus siempre será perfecto incluso con su sarcasmo, que bueno que seas paciente, el Sevmione poco a poco se acerca más, espero no te desesperes. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca : **__**Espero te siga gustando, aún falta para el Sevmione, mientras tanto veamos como Hermione poco a poco se deprime de Ron. Besos.**_

 _ **:**_ _ **Que bueno que lo encontraste y te gusto, esta Hermione es retadora y es lo que conquistara a Severus… Espero seguir contando con tu presencia. Besos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	6. Capitulo VI

**CAPITULO VI**

Disfrutó cada una de sus clases, olvidó por un breve momento que antes de su torpe amor hacia Ron, antes estaban los estudios y los libros, si bien era importante tener una pareja, había tiempo para todo y ese tiempo era para estudiar y disfrutar de cada una de sus lecturas.

Mientras leía un libro de Runas Antiguas, ella esperaba fuera de la Sala Común a Harry y Ron, mientras que hacia levitar libros a un lado de ella.

-. Nos dieron muchas tareas en Runas Antiguas -. Dijo Hermione ansiosamente cuándo Harry y Ron se unieron a ella. -. ¡Un ensayo de quince pulgadas, dos traducciones, y tengo que leer estos para el Miércoles! -.

-. Lástima -. Bostezó Ron.

-. Espera -. Ella dijo con resentimiento. -. Apuesto a que Snape nos da cargas -. Caminaron hasta el aula y al llegar al aula, pudieron apreciar a Snape abrir la puerta con su cetrina cara enmarcada, como siempre, por dos cortinas de grasiento pelo negro.

Muchos le temían, pero debía admitir Hermione, que ella lo admiraba, cada clase con él la disfrutaba a pesar de sus insultos y malos tratos, y aunque pareciera raro, solo ella confiaba en que él si era leal a Dumbledore.

Los alumnos al verlo guardaron silencio.

-. Adentro -. Dijo Severus. Severus ya había impuesto su personalidad en el cuarto; estaba más lúgubre que lo usual, las cortinas cubrían las ventanas, y estaban alumbradas con luces de velas. -. No les he pedido que saquen sus libros -. Dijo Snape, cerrando la puerta y mirando a la clase tras su escritorio; Hermione rápidamente echó de vuelta a su bolso su copia de "Enfrentando a los Sin Cara" y la puso bajo su silla. -. Tengo el deseo de hablarles, y quiero su más completa atención -. Sus negros ojos observaron las atentas caras de los alumnos teniéndose en el fastidioso Trio de Oro, esperaba con atención el ver su nuevo problema en que se meterían. -. Ustedes han tenido a cinco maestros en este ramo hasta ahora, creo -. Severus se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el borde del aula, hablando ahora en una voz más baja; los alumnos levantaron sus cuellos para seguir viéndolo. -. Las Artes Oscuras -. Dijo Severus. -. Son muchas, variadas, siempre cambiantes, y eternas. Pelear contra ellas es como oponerse a un monstruo de muchas cabezas, en la cual, cada vez que cortan un cuello, crece una cabeza más feroz e inteligente que antes. Pelean contra algo que siempre cambia, se transforma, que es indestructible -. Los observó, cada uno tratando de poner atención, sin obtener la concentración para seguirle el paso a sus pensamientos, a excepción de Granger, era alguien lista, fascinante y muy orgullosa, debía admitir que veía varias cosas de él en ella. -. Sus defensas -. Dijo Snape, un poco más fuerte. -. Por consiguiente, deben ser tan flexibles e inventivas como las artes que tratan de combatir. Siguió caminando del otro lado del aula hacia su escritorio, y otra vez, observaron mientras caminaba, su oscura capa ondeando detrás de él. -. Ustedes son, creo, completamente neófitos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Cuál es la ventaja de un hechizo no verbal? -. La mano de Hermione se disparó hacia el aire. Severus rodó molesto los ojos, sin duda, orgullosa sabelotodo, miró a los demás y vio ignorancia en sus miradas, no le quedaba más opción. -. Bien ¿Señorita Granger? -.

-. Su adversario no puede precaver la clase de magia que usted está a punto de realizar -. Dijo Hermione. -. Lo que le da una ventaja de fracción de segundo -.

-. Una respuesta copiada casi palabra por palabra del Libro "Estándar de Hechizos, Sexto Grado" -. Dijo Snape despectivamente, estaba bien contestado como siempre, sonrió para sus adentros ante la cara de vergüenza que Granger hizo, sintió remordimiento, que en un segundo despareció. -. Pero correcta en las cosas esenciales. Sí, los que progresan en usar magia sin gritar encantamientos ganan un elemento de sorpresa en sus hechizos. No todos los magos pueden hacer esto, por supuesto; es cuestión de concentración y de poder mental, de los que algunos carecen -. Severus vio al Trio y continúo su explicación. -. Ahora se dividirán -. Siguió Severus. -. En pares. Un compañero intentará un hechizo contra el otro, sin hablar. El otro tratará de repeler el hechizo, también en silencio. Prosigan –. Severus observó a cada alumno fracasar a excepción de Granger, sonrió, al menos alguien era digno de enseñar, pensó.

Fingió ignorarla y siguió viendo a los demás.

La clase terminó y Hermione junto con Harry y Ron, salieron sin más, Harry sumamente furioso como era su costumbre y al intentar preguntarle, Snape, fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

A Hermione eso le causo gracia, cosa que Harry captó.

-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -. Hermione seguía riendo.

-. Creo que ambos tienen mucha similitud -.

-. ¿Que? -. Preguntó un ofendido Harry.

-. Sí, cuando nos decías cómo era enfrentar a Voldemort. Dijiste que no era sólo memorizar unos cuantos hechizos, dijiste que era así y tu mente y tus agallas pues bien, ¿No fue algo así lo que dijo Snape? ¿Que esto se reduce a ser valiente y pensar rápido? -. Harry quedó tan desconcertado.

-. Si no te conociera pareciera que lo defiendas -. Hermione se sonrojó, pero iba a contestarle, hasta que Jack Sloper, llegó a hablarle.

Hermione tuvo sin embargo ese pensamiento en su cabeza, no lo defendía, solo aclaraba un punto, o acaso era ¿Qué si lo defendía?

Se encaminaron a su siguiente clase de Pociones, llegando ahí, fueron recibidos por Slughorn.

Los hizo acercarse a una mesa llena de calderos, con diferentes pociones, con un aroma tan dulce y relajante que no pudieron evitar el aspirar más fuerte.

-. Y bien, y bien, y bien -. Dijo Slughorn. -. He preparado algunas pociones que ustedes deben dar un vistazo, me interesa, ya saben. ¿Alguien me dice qué es esto? -. Indicó el caldero más cercano a la mesa de Slytherin.

La mano de Hermione se elevó antes que cualquier otra; Slughorn la señaló.

-. Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora, que fuerza a quien la beba a decir la verdad -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¡Muy bien, muy bien! -. Dijo Slughorn felizmente. -. Ahora -. Continuó. -. Esta de aquí es muy conocida... presentada en algunos de los últimos folletos del Ministerio también... ¿Quién puede…? -. La mano de Hermione fue la más rápida otra vez.

-. Poción multijugos señor -. Dijo.

-. ¡Excelente, excelente! Ahora, esta de aquí... ¿Sí, querida? -. Dijo Slughorn, ahora viéndose ligeramente aturdido, mientras la mano de Hermione nuevamente estaba en el aire.

-. ¡Es Amortentia! -.

-. Ciertamente lo es. Parece casi tonto preguntar -. Dijo Slughorn, quien miraba poderosamente impresionado. -. ¿Pero asumo que usted sabe lo que hace? -.

-. ¡Es la poción de amor más energética en el mundo! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¡Perfecto! ¿La reconoció, supongo, por su distintivo brillo madreperla? -.

-. Y el vapor levantándose en sus característicos espirales -. Dijo Hermione entusiastamente. -. Y se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae, y puede oler a hierbas, a pergamino viejo -. Ella se sonrosó ligeramente y no completó la frase.

-. ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre, querida? -. Dijo Slughorn, ignorando la vergüenza de Hermione.

-. Hermione Granger, señor -.

-. ¿Granger? ¿Granger? ¿Podrías estar emparentada con Hector Dagworth- Granger, quien fundó la Más Extraordinaria Sociedad de Fabricantes de Pociones? -.

-. No. Creo que no, señor. Soy hija de Muggles -.

-. ¡Oh! ¡Una de mis mejores amigas es nacida de Muggles, y ella es lo mejor de nuestro año! ¿Asumo que ella es la amiga de quien hablaste, Harry? -.

-. Sí, señor -. Dijo Harry.

-. Pues bien, pues bien, veinte puntos bien ganados para Gryffindor, Señorita Granger -. Dijo Slughorn con entusiasmo.

Hermione se volvió a Harry con una radiante expresión y susurró.

-. ¿Realmente le dijiste que soy la mejor del año? ¡Oh, Harry! -.

-. ¿Bien, qué te impresiona de eso? -. Susurró Ron, quien se veía molesto, eso a Hermione la descolocó un poco. -. ¡Eres la mejor del año! ¡Se lo habría dicho si me lo hubiese preguntado! -. Ya con un tono más suave a lo que Hermione, le sonrió.

Ron se vio ligeramente cohibido.

-. Amortentia realmente no crea amor, por supuesto. Es imposible confeccionar o imitar el amor. No, esto simplemente causará una obsesión o poderoso apasionamiento. Es probablemente la poción más peligrosa y energética en este cuarto oh sí -. Dijo Slughorn.

-. Señor, no nos ha dicho lo que hay en este -. Dijo Ernie Macmillan, señalando un caldero negro pequeño que estaba sobre el escritorio de Slughorn.

-. Oh -. Dijo Slughorn otra vez. -. Sí. Eso. Pues bien, aquél, señoras y señores, es una poción muy curiosa y pequeña, llamada Felix Felicis. Asumo -. Dijo, sonriendo, mirando a Hermione. -. ¿Que usted sabe qué hace Felix Felicis, Señorita Granger? -.

-. Es suerte líquida -. Dijo Hermione orgullosa. -. ¡Lo hace afortunado! -.

-. Perfectamente, otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Sí, es una poción pequeña y curiosa, Felix Felicis -. Dijo Slughorn. -. Desesperantemente difícil de hacer, y desastrosa si queda mal. Sin embargo, si se confecciona correctamente, como esta lo ha sido, ustedes encontrarán que todos sus esfuerzos tienden a tener éxito... Al menos hasta que los efectos se acaben. Y eso, es lo que les ofreceré como premio en esta clase -. Hubo un silencio en el cual cada burbuja y gorgoteo de las circundantes pociones pareció magnificado diez veces. -. Una diminuta botella de Felix Felicis -. Dijo Slughorn, tomando una minúscula botella con un corcho, fuera de su bolsillo y mostrándoselos a todos ellos. -. Bastante para doce horas de suerte. De Sol a Sol, tendrán suerte en todo lo que intentan. Pues bien, pongan la página diez de Fabricación Avanzada de Pociones. Nos queda un poco más de una hora, suficiente tiempo como para que ustedes hagan un digno intento de preparar el Trago de Muerte en Vida. Sé que es más complicado que cualquier cosa que hayan intentado antes, y no espero una poción perfecta de nadie. Solo ha habido un gran mago que tuvo la calidad de reclamar este premio. La persona que mejor la haga, sin embargo, ganará al pequeño Felix aquí. ¡Adelante! -. Hubo un sonido raspado mientras todo el mundo dirigió sus calderos hacia ellos y algunos golpes apagados mientras comenzaron a poner pesos a sus balanzas, pero nadie habló.

La concentración dentro del cuarto era casi tangible.

Hermione puso un orden en cada uno de sus ingredientes, sabía que era una Poción difícil, sumamente complicada, pero nadie podía hacerla, ni siquiera perfecta sino era ella.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Eydren Snape:**_ _ **Hermione sufrirá mucho pero solo será por un momento antes de realmente encontrar el amor. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Disfruto mucho haciendo sufrir a Ron, y espero no le tengas agrado. Porque posiblemente me odiaras por ello. Saludos.**_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _ **Pues te hare sufrir un poco más, lento pero seguro, tranquila habrá mucho Sevmione, detén tus Crucius habrá capítulos más largos, tranquila… Besos… Saludos… Cuídate.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	7. Capitulo VII

**CAPITULO VII**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, por tu pedido especial, mi querida Ivonne López, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, pero como te dije es un privilegio único, que solo pudiste usar una vez, espero te guste. Cualquier cosa, con gusto te responderé.**

…

Debía admitirlo estaba confiada.

En poco tiempo, había progresado más que todos en el aula, se sentía segura.

Su poción se parecía al líquido suave, negro y coloreado en grosella, mencionado como ideal en la etapa intermedia.

En medio de su concentración debido a que la Poción no tomaba el color siguiente y eso comenzaba a inquietarla, Harry le habló.

-. ¿Puedes prestarme tu cuchillo de plata? -. Ella asintió impacientemente, sin sacar sus ojos de su poción, la que todavía era de un púrpura profundo, aunque de acuerdo al libro debía poseer un leve tinte lila a estas alturas.

Pero al alzar la mirada, vio a Harry realizar la poción de manera diferente, captando su atención desde que decidió oprimir el frijol en vez de cortarlo y observó su poción tan avanzada en cuestión de minutos.

-. ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? -. Dijo Hermione, quien estaba roja y su cabello se volvía más y más desordenado en el humo de su caldero; su poción todavía era resueltamente púrpura.

-. Suma una agitación que gira en sentido del reloj -. Eso a Hermione le pareció erróneo

-. ¡No, no, el libro dice en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj! -. Chasqueó ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras Hermione regresaba a su poción, cuestionándose si debía hacerlo como Harry sugería, pero no podía, si el libro se lo indicaba, debía ser cierto ese procedimiento.

-. Y el tiempo... ¡Se acabó! -. Dijo Slughorn, después de una hora. -. ¡Dejen de revolver, por favor! -. Slughorn avanzó lentamente entre las mesas, mirando con atención los calderos.

Al final alcanzó la mesa donde Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados.

Sonrió con arrepentimiento a la sustancia color alquitrán del caldero de Ron.

Al ver la poción de Hermione dio una inclinación de cabeza aprobatoria.

Al final no resulto ser perfecta, pero si aprobatoria, suficiente bien, para el primer intento, sólo necesitaba más práctica y listo, no quería sonar pretenciosa, pero no había una poción mejor que la suya.

Luego vio la de Harry, y una apariencia de incrédulo deleite se extendió por toda su cara.

-. ¡El claro ganador! -. Gritó en la mazmorra. -. ¡Excelente, excelente, Harry! Oh Dios, es claro que has heredado el talento de tu madre. ¡Ella fue una tremenda alumna en Pociones, Lily! ¡Aquí estás, bueno, aquí está una botella de Felix Felicis, lo prometido, úsala bien! -. Hermione se sintió sumamente decepcionada, por no haber ganado, estaba feliz por Harry, pero también estaba intrigada, desde el principio de la poción hizo todo de manera diferente, eso era algo difícil de entender.

-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -. Murmuró al oído de Harry cuando dejaban la mazmorra.

-. Tuve suerte, supongo -. Dijo Harry, lo que a Hermione no terminó de convencer, pero eso tan intrigante no lo dejaría tan a la ligera.

Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue su cara de piedra con cada palabra que Harry pronunció, quizá había manipulado la poción.

-. ¿Piensas que hice trampa? -. Terminó Harry al leerle el pensamiento.

-. ¿Bien, no fue exactamente tu trabajo, cierto? -. Dijo ella rígidamente.

-. ¿Sólo siguió instrucciones distintas a la nuestra? -. Dijo Ron. -. ¿Podría haber sido una catástrofe, cierto? Pero tomó un riesgo y le resultó -.

-. Espera -. Dijo Ginny que se les había unido. -. ¿Oí bien? ¿Has estado tomando órdenes de algo que alguien escribió en un libro, Harry? -.

Hermione se vio alarmada, enojada y fascinada.

-. No es nada -. Dijo con seguridad, bajando la voz. -. No es como, ya sabes, el diario de Riddle. Es simplemente un libro de texto viejo que alguien escribió encima -.

-. ¿Pero estás haciendo lo que dice? -.

-. Sólo intenté algunos de los consejos de los márgenes, honestamente, Ginny, no hay nada divertido -.

-. Ginny puede tener razón -. Dijo Hermione, reanimándose de inmediato. -. Debemos comprobar que no hay nada extraño en él. ¿Digo, todas estas divertidas instrucciones, quién sabe? -.

-. ¡Oye! -. Dijo Harry indignado, mientras Hermione tomaba su copia de "Fabricación de Pociones Avanzado" de su bolso y levantó su varita. -. ¡Specialis Revelio! -. Dijo, golpeteándolo levemente en la cubierta delantera. Nada en absoluto ocurrió. El libro simplemente siguió allí, viéndose viejo, sucio y muy usado.

-. ¿Terminaste? -. Dijo Harry irritado. -. ¿O quieres esperar y ver si se da algunas vueltas? -.

-. Parece estar bien -. Dijo Hermione, todavía clavando los ojos en el libro suspicazmente. -. Digo, realmente parece ser... simplemente un libro de texto -.

-. Bien. Entonces dámelo -. Dijo Harry.

Hermione se lo devolvió pero no podía dejar de pensar que ese libro escondía algo, era ridículo pero en ese lugar ninguna cosa debía tomarse a la ligera.

…

A partir de las siguientes semanas, Hermione se inquietaba más con Harry y su misterioso libro, sin duda, lo había vuelto el mejor en Pociones, a ella eso no le molestaba que fuera mejor que ella, lo que le inquietaba era que cada vez más se iba haciendo más apego a ese libro, sin soltarlo, convirtiéndose en una obsesión que va más allá.

Ella, aunque sus celos no iban hacia Harry, si iban bien dirigidos hacia el autor de esos viejos apuntes, acertando en cada poción, convirtiendo a Hermione en el segundo lugar en las pociones.

-. ¿Quizá sea ella? -. Dijo Hermione irritada, oyendo a Harry señalar a Ron algo fuera de la sala común el sábado por la noche. -. Podría haber sido una chica. Pienso que la escritura a mano parece más de una chica que de un chico -.

-. El Príncipe Mestizo, él fue elegido -. Dijo Harry. -. ¿Cuántas chicas han sido Príncipes? -.

Hermione no tuvo respuesta para esto.

Ella simplemente lo miró enojada y tiró bruscamente de su ensayo "Los Principios de Materialización" fuera de la vista de Ron, quien estaba tratando de leerlo cabeza abajo, otra cosa que le irritaba de Ron, que no cumpliría con sus obligaciones y que no se tomara nada en serio, sin duda, cada día más, le encontraba más defectos que virtudes.

-. Son las ocho menos cinco, mejor me voy, llego tarde con Dumbledore -.

-. ¡Ooooh! -. Dijo Hermione jadeando, mirando hacia arriba de inmediato. -. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Esperaremos, queremos oír lo que él te enseña! -. Cuando se trataba de Dumbledore, se podía esperar cualquier cosa y eso a ella la ponía ansiosa.

….

Como Hermione había predicho, los períodos libres de los de sexto año no eran las horas de dichosa relajación que Ron había anticipado, eran momentos en los que intentaban mantenerse al día con la enorme cantidad de deberes que les estaban poniendo.

No solo estaban estudiando como si tuviesen exámenes a diario, sino que además las propias clases se habían convertido en más exigentes que nunca.

Mientras que para que Hermione también le resultaba sumamente complicado y para su más resentimiento ahora Pociones era la materia favorita de Harry, gracias al Príncipe Mestizo.

Y en su tiempo libre su único hobby, era el pelear con Ron, cada discusión por algo distinto, no sabía si quería arriesgarse a continuar una relación con Ron, cada vez se le hacía más fastidioso cada conversación con él.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser Harry y eso podía ser peligroso en ocasiones.

-. Ay, por Merlín, Harry -. Dijo Hermione, repentinamente impaciente. -. No es el Quidditch lo que es popular, ¡Eres tú! Tú nunca has sido más interesante y, francamente, nunca has sido más fascinante -. Ron se atragantó con un gran trozo de arenque ahumado. Hermione le ofreció una mirada de fastidio, siempre debía estar comiendo y eso le irritaba, se volvió hacia a Harry. -. Todo el mundo sabe ahora que has estado contando la verdad, ¿No? Todo el mundo mágico ha tenido que admitir que tenías razón sobre la vuelta de Voldemort y que realmente has luchado con él dos veces en los dos últimos años y que ambas veces escapaste. Y ahora te llaman "El Elegido", bueno, reacciona, ¿No puedes ver por qué la gente está fascinada contigo? -. Hermione por primera vez, veía la vergüenza de Harry. -. Y has pasado por toda esa persecución del Ministerio cuando intentaban inventarse que eras inestable y un mentiroso. Aún se pueden ver las marcas donde esa malvada mujer te hizo escribir con tu propia sangre, pero tú, de todas formas, te mantenías fiel a tu historia -.

-. Aun se puede ver por dónde esos malditos me atraparon en el Ministerio, mira -. Dijo Ron, moviendo hacia atrás sus mangas.

-. Y no hace daño el que hayas crecido demasiado durante el verano -. Terminó Hermione ignorando a Ron, cada vez más insoportable, y queriendo ser el centro de atención.

-. Yo soy alto -. Dijo Ron intrascendentemente.

Su plática se vio interrumpida por la llegada del correo, en la cual Harry recibió una nueva edición de "Fabricación de Pociones Avanzada".

-. Ah bien -. Dijo Hermione, encantada. -. Ahora puedes devolver esa copia pintarrajeada -.

-. ¿Estás loca? -. Dijo Harry. -. ¡Me la voy a quedar! Mira, lo he pensado bien -. Sacó la vieja copia de "Fabricación de Pociones Avanzada" fuera de su bolsa y dio un golpecito a la cubierta con su varita. -. Diffindo -. La cubierta se desprendió. Hizo lo mismo con el libro completamente nuevo, mientras Hermione lo veía escandalizada, intercambió las cubiertas y las golpeó a cada una. -. Reparo -. Allí estaba la copia del Príncipe, disfrazada de libro nuevo, y allí estaba la copia nueva de Flourish y Blotts, pareciendo sin duda de segunda mano. -. Le devolveré a Slughorn el nuevo. No puede quejarse, cuesta nueve Galeones -.

Hermione apretó sus labios, estaba enfadada y lo miraba con desaprobación, pero fue distraída por una tercera lechuza aterrizando frente a ella, la cual portaba la copia del día de "El Profeta".

-. ¿Ha muerto alguien que conozcamos? -. Preguntó Ron con una voz irritablemente despreocupada; era increíble como a pesar del tiempo, su falta de tacto se iba intensificando.

-. No, pero ha habido más ataques de Dementores -. Dijo Hermione. -. Y un arresto -.

-. Excelente, ¿Quién? -. Dijo Harry.

-. Stan Shunpike -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijo Harry, sobresaltado.

-. Stanley Shunpike, conductor del popular transporte mágico "Autobús Noctámbulo", ha sido arrestado por sospecha de actividad Mortífaga.

-. Stan Shunpike, ¿Un Mortífago? -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¡De ninguna manera! -.

-. Puede que estuviese bajo la Maldición Imperius -. Dijo Ron. -. Nunca se sabe -.

-. No parece eso -. Dijo Hermione, que todavía estaba leyendo. -. Dice aquí que fue arrestado después de haberle oído hablar por casualidad de los planes secretos de los Mortífagos en un bar -. Ella miró hacia arriba con una expresión preocupada en su cara. -. Si estuviera bajo la Maldición Imperius, difícilmente iría por ahí hablando sobre sus planes, ¿No? -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Aquí otro capítulo, no te preocupes, serán más largos los capítulos. Me alegra que no le tengas amor a Ron, así no sufrirás mucho. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**CAPITULO VIII**

-. Deben estar asustados, rumoran que Hogwarts ya no es seguro -. Murmuró Hermione suavemente.

-. ¡Qué! -. Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con ojos desorbitados. -. Pero Hogwarts es más seguro que sus casas, ¡Seguro! Tenemos Aurores, y todos esos hechizos protectores, ¡Y tenemos a Dumbledore! -.

-. No creo que lo tengamos todo el tiempo -. Dijo Hermione en voz muy baja, echando una mirada hacia la mesa del personal por encima de "El Profeta". ¿No se han dado cuenta? Su asiento ha estado vacío tan a menudo. Creo que ha dejado el colegio para hacer algo con la Orden -. Dijo Hermione en voz baja. -. Quiero decir… Parece todo serio, ¿No les parece? -.

Se levantaron para ir al campo de Quidditch, y Hermione vio como Pavil le susurraba algo a Lavender, y ella le sonrió a Ron, eso a Hermione le molestó.

Eso le afectó bastante que estuvo distante y fría todo el camino hasta el estadio a través del frío y la llovizna neblinosa, y se fue para encontrar un sitio en la tribuna sin desearle a Ron buena suerte.

Hermione en el fondo le deseaba buena suerte, pero sus ánimos caían al ver a Lavender en otra grada.

-. ¡Buena suerte! -. Gritó a Lavender Brown.

Lo que terminó de molestar a Hermione, fue ver como Ron le sonreía y su cara se tornaba color rojo.

Pero al final Ron triunfó, ella se apresuró a felicitarlo, antes de que Lavender hiciera otra incomoda manifestación.

-. Lo hiciste fenomenalmente, ¡Ron! -. Hermione giró disimuladamente hacia atrás, mientras veía a Lavender con una expresión bastante gruñona en su cara.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

Ron le sonrió de oreja a oreja a Hermione, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

Decidieron partir hacia la casa de Hagrid, mientras en todo el trayecto Ron, no dejaba de hablar sobre su participación en las pruebas.

-. Si, si, estuviste magnífico -. Dijo Hermione divertida.

-. Fui mejor que ese McLaggen, de cualquier modo -. Dijo Ron con un tono altamente satisfecho. -. ¿Lo vieron moviéndose pesadamente en la dirección equivocada en su quinto? Parecía como si hubiese sido Confundido… -.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, lo que Harry alcanzó a captar.

Llegaron a la casa de Hagrid y entraron con él, al ser recibidos por Buckbeak, que estaba atado en la parte delantera de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sin embargo Hagrid, no se comportó como el amigable gigante que les daba una sonrisa, se encontraba sumamente molesto.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-. Realmente queríamos seguir con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿Sabes? -. Hagrid dio un gran bufido. -. ¡De verdad! -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Pero ninguno de nosotros podía encajarlo en sus horarios! -.

-. Sí. Claro -. Dijo Hagrid otra vez.

Hubo un silencio largo y Hagrid lentamente comenzó a llorar.

-. ¡Hagrid! -. Gritó Hermione, poniéndose en pie de un salto, y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus temblantes hombros. -. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -.

-. Es Aragog… creo que está muriendo… se puso enfermo durante el verano y no se recupera… yo no sé qué haré si él… si él… hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo… -. Hermione dio golpecitos en los hombros de Hagrid, sin saber qué decir.

Harry sabía cómo se sentía.

-. ¿Hay algo… hay algo que podamos hacer? -. Preguntó Hermione, ignorando las desesperadas muecas y las sacudidas de la cabeza de Ron.

-. No lo creo, Hermione -. Se atragantó Hagrid. -. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, Hermione… significa mucho… -. Después de eso, la atmósfera se aligeró considerablemente.

Bebieron más té, se relajaron y vieron al Hagrid de antes, después de un rato agradable, se despidieron y volvieron al castillo.

Mientras entraban en el castillo, vieron a Cormac McLaggen entrando en el Gran Comedor.

Harry tomó el brazo de Hermione y la mantuvo atrás.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

-. Si me lo preguntas -. Dijo Harry tranquilamente. -. McLaggen parece como si estuviese Confundido.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-. Oh, de acuerdo, yo lo hice -. Susurró. -. ¡Pero deberías haber escuchado la forma en la que estaba hablando sobre Ron y Ginny! De todas formas, él tiene un temperamento desagradable, ya viste cómo reaccionó cuando no pudo entrar, tú no hubieses querido alguien así en el equipo -.

-. No -. Dijo Harry. -. No, supongo que es cierto. ¿Pero no fue eso deshonesto, Hermione? Quiero decir, eres un prefecto, ¿No es así? -.

-. Oh, cállate -. Reaccionó ella sonriendo.

-. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Nada -. Dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez, y se apresuraron hacia Ron.

Se aproximaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cuando el Profesor Slughorn apareció delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso.

-. Harry, Harry, ¡Justo el hombre que esperaba ver! -. Murmuró alegremente. -. ¡Esperaba atraparte antes de la cena! ¿Qué dices a algo de cena esta noche en mis habitaciones? Vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta, solo unas pocas estrellas ascendentes. Y, por supuesto, espero que la señorita Granger haga el favor de venir también -. Slughorn hizo a Hermione una pequeña reverencia mientras terminaba su charla, consiguiendo una vez más, la negativa de Harry.

-. Vamos, no me dejaras sola ¿Verdad? -. Dijo Hermione pensando en McLaggen.

-. Dudo que vayas a estar sola, probablemente Ginny esté invitada -. Espetó Ron, quien no parecía haber llevado bien el ser ignorado por Slughorn.

Después de la cena, hicieron su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione alcanzó una copia de "El Profeta" de la tarde.

-. ¿Algo nuevo? -. Dijo Harry.

-. Realmente no… -. Hermione había abierto el periódico y examinaba las páginas interiores.

-. Oh, mira, tu padre está aquí, Ron, ¡Él está bien! -. Añadió rápidamente, dado que Ron había mirado alarmado. -. Solo dice que ha ido a visitar la casa de los Malfoy. Esta segunda búsqueda de la residencia del Mortífago no parece haber dado ningún resultado -.

-. Bien, si no es en su casa, debe de haber traído lo que quiera que sea a Hogwarts con él -.

-. ¿Pero cómo puede haberlo hecho, Harry? -. Dijo Hermione, bajando el periódico con una mirada sorprendida. -. Todos fuimos registrados cuando llegamos, ¿No? -.

-. ¿Lo fuiste? -. Dijo Harry, quedándose sorprendido. -. ¡Yo no lo fui! -.

-. Oh no, por supuesto que tú no, olvidé que llegaste tarde… bueno, Filch nos repasó a todos con Censores Confidenciales cuando llegamos al vestíbulo. Se hubiese encontrado cualquier objeto Oscuro, ves, ¡Malfoy no puede haber introducido nada peligroso! -.

-. Entonces alguien se lo envió por lechuza -. Dijo. -. Su madre o alguna otra persona -.

-. Todas las lechuzas están siendo revisadas también -. Dijo Hermione. -. Filch nos lo dijo cuando estaba hincándonos esos Censores Confidenciales por todas partes donde alcanzaba -. Miraron a Ron, pero él se encontraba, mirando a Lavender Brown.

-. ¿Puedes pensar en alguna forma en la que Malfoy…? -.

-. Oh, déjalo, Harry -. Dijo Ron.

-. Escucha, no es mi culpa que Slughorn invitase a Hermione y a mí a esa estúpida fiesta, ninguno de los dos quiere ir, ¡Lo sabes! -. Dijo Harry encendiéndose.

-. Bueno, como no estoy invitado a ninguna fiesta -. Dijo Ron poniéndose en pie otra vez. -. Creo que me iré a la cama -.

Se fue orgulloso hacia el dormitorio, dejando a Harry y Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

…..

Mientras el enojo de Ron era más distante, Harry y Hermione se preguntaban porque el profesor Dumbledore, estaba dejando el colegio durante unos días.

Sin embargo, algo más fascinante para Hermione era el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, que aparte de ayudar a Harry con pociones había creado encantamientos demasiado interesantes, como por ejemplo el Muffliato, un hechizo demasiado útil, consiguiendo más interés por parte de Hermione.

Que aunque no los encontraba divertidos, eran interesantes y podían ser utilizados para cosas más productivas.

Como el también experimentar con Ron, situaciones que él le contaba de vez en cuando.

-. ... Y entonces hubo otro destello de luz y yo aterricé en la cama otra vez -. Dijo Ron expresando con una sonrisa.

Hermione reía con sus relatos, otra razón que hacia crecer su amor por él, olvidando momentáneamente todos sus defectos.

-. ¿Este hechizo es otro sacado de ese libro que tienes de Pociones? -. Preguntó Hermione.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-. ¿Siempre tomando precipitadamente la peor conclusión, verdad? -.

-. ¿Lo sacaste de allí? -.

-. Bueno... sí, sí, así fue... pero, ¿Cuál es el problema? -.

-. ¿Así es que tú decidiste probar un conjuro desconocido, escrito a mano, y ver qué ocurriría? -.

-. ¿Por qué tiene importancia que esté escrito a mano? -. Dijo Harry, prefiriendo no contestar el resto de la pregunta.

-. Porque probablemente no está aprobada por el Ministerio de Magia -. Dijo Hermione. -. Y también porque comienzo a pensar que este Príncipe era un poco arriesgado -.

-. ¡Fue una broma! -. Dijo Ron. -. ¡Simplemente una broma, Hermione, eso es todo! -.

-. ¿Dejando colgadas a las personas cabeza abajo por el tobillo? -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Quién invierte su tiempo y su energía en inventar hechizos como esos? Pienso que es muy irresponsable comenzar a usar hechizos que ni siquiera sabes para qué son, y deja de hablar del Príncipe como si fuera su título, apuesto que es simplemente un apodo estúpido, ¡Y no creo que haya sido tan buena persona! -.

-. No veo de dónde sacas eso -. Dijo Harry acaloradamente. -. ¿Si él habría sido un Mortífago, no habría estado alardeando acerca de ser un sangre-mestiza, o sí? -.

-. No todos los Mortífagos pueden haber sido sangre-pura, no quedan suficientes magos de sangre pura -. Dijo Hermione tercamente. -. Seguro que la mayor parte de ellos son medias-sangres y fingen ser puros. Es sólo a los nacidos de Muggles que odian, estarían realmente encantados de dejarte a ti y a Ron unirse -.

-. ¡No hay forma de que me dejen ser un Mortífago! -. Dijo Ron indignadamente.

-. Les encantaría tenerme -. Dijo Harry sarcásticamente. -. Seríamos los mejores amigos si no trataran de liquidarme -. Más tarde ya habían salido para Hogsmeade, el cual no fue agradable.

Terminando su frio paseo en las Tres escobas.

-. Por Merlín, gracias -. Dijo Ron hecho añicos cuando fue envuelto por el aire caliente, perfumado en caramelo.

-. Quedémonos aquí toda la tarde -.

-. ¡Harry, mi niño! -. Dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos.

-. ¡Oh no! -. Masculló Harry.

Los tres se voltearon para ver al Profesor Slughorn.

-. ¡Harry, ya son tres de mis pequeñas cenas que usted se ha perdido hasta ahora! -. Dijo Slughorn. -. ¡Eso no sirve, mi niño, quiero tenerte! ¿La Señorita Granger las ama, verdad? -.

-. Sí -. Dijo Hermione impotentemente. -. Son realmente… -.

-. ¿Así que por qué no vienes Harry? -. Demandó Slughorn.

-. Pues bien, he tenido práctica de Quidditch, Profesor -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¡Pues bien, ciertamente espero que usted se gane su primer partido después de todo el trabajo duro! -. Dijo Slughorn.

-. Ahora, qué tal el lunes por la noche, porque no querrás practicar con este clima... -.

-. No puedo, Profesor, tengo una cita con el Profesor Dumbledore esa tarde -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _ **Concuerdo contigo, Ron me cae muy mal, por eso me caes tan bien. Saludos.**_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _ **Soy cruel, quizá, pero valdrá la pena la espera, falto muy poco para que esos dos, comiencen a interactuar. Saludos. Besos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Pronto aparecerá Severus y estará tan confundido que disfrutaras de ello. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	9. Capitulo IX

**CAPITULO IX**

 _ **Una vez más, gracias a Ivonne López por su amistad y porque hoy es un día muy importante para ella y este es mi regalo, que lo disfrutes… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

-. ¡Desafortunado otra vez! -. Lloró Slughorn dramáticamente.

Y con un saludo, caminó con un bamboleo hacia afuera de la tienda, tomando poco aviso de la existencia de Ron.

-. No puedo creer que te hayas zafado de otra -. Dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza. -. No están tan mal, sabes... son muy divertidas algunas veces... -. Pero entonces ella vio la expresión de Ron y decidió guardar silencio ante una posible molestia.

Pero Ron pareció seguir caprichoso y meramente se encogió de hombros cuando Hermione le preguntó a dónde querían ir después.

-. Salgamos de aquí -. Dijo Harry. -. Empieza a hacer calor -. Salieron del lugar sintiendo el frio chocar contra su rostro y haciéndolos retroceder por la fuerza del viento, pasos más adelante oyeron las voces de Katie Bell y su amiga, que eran llevadas por el viento, habían empezado a ser más chillonas y más ruidosas.

-. ¡No es nada tuyo, Leanne! -. Oyeron la opinión de Katie.

Doblaron una esquina del camino, el caer del aguanieve era cada vez más grueso y rápido, Leanne arrebató el paquete que Katie sostenía; Katie tiró de ella por detrás y el paquete cayó a la tierra.

Inmediatamente, Katie se levantó en el aire, ella extendió los brazos, como si estuviera a punto de volar pero, había algo misterioso... su pelo fue azotado por el viento, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara estaba vacía de expresión.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Leanne se habían dado cuenta.

Entonces, Katie dejó escapar un grito terrible.

Sus ojos se habían abierto pero lo que ella podía ver, o lo que ella sentía, claramente le causaba un pánico terrible.

Gritó y gritó; Leanne comenzó a gritar también y agarró los tobillos de Katie, intentando tirar de ella de nuevo al suelo.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione corrieron para ayudarlas, tomaron las piernas de Katie, y ella se cayó encima de ellos. Trataron de tranquilizarla, mientras Harry buscaba ayuda dirigiéndose al castillo.

Minutos después llegó con Hagrid, a lo que él la tomó en sus brazos, y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo con ella a cuestas.

Hermione se apresuró a abrazar a la amiga de Katie que se lamentaba, y puso un brazo alrededor de ella.

-. ¿Eres Leanne, no? -. La muchacha cabeceaba. -. ¿Sucedió de improvisto, o...? -.

-. Fue cuando ese paquete se rasgó -. Sollozó Leanne mirando el paquete en el que se veía un papel marrón por el barro de la tierra, que se había partido revelando un brillo verdoso.

Ninguno decidió tocarlo, con el temor de provocar algo similar.

Hermione acarició su hombro suavemente.

-. ¿Ella no dijo nada sobre quién le había dado el paquete, Leanne? -.

-. No... Ella no me lo dijo... y le dije que era una estúpida y que no lo abriera hasta estar en la escuela, pero ella no me escuchaba y... y entonces intenté quitarle el paquete... y… y -. Leanne se lamentó desesperadamente.

-. Estaremos mejor en la escuela -. Dijo Hermione, con su brazo todavía alrededor de Leanne. -. Podremos descubrir qué le ocurrió -. Harry cubrió cuidadosamente el collar y lo tomó.

Siguieron a Hermione y Leanne por el camino.

Al llegar al castillo Minerva se hizo cargo, y al ver al objeto su expresión se volvió seria.

-. Filch, lleve este collar al profesor Snape inmediatamente, ¡Pero asegúrese de que no lo toque, que lo mantenga envuelto! -. Harry y los otros siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a su oficina.

La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y fue hacia su escritorio para ponerse de frente a Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Leanne.

-. ¿Y bien? -. Dijo ella agudamente. -. ¿Qué sucedió? -. Dijo con muchas pausas mientras que procuró controlar su histeria. Leanne contó todo a la profesora McGonagall -. Eso es todo -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall, -. Va a estar en la enfermería, a ver si la señora Pomfrey consigue darle algo para el choque -. Cuando ella salió del cuarto, la profesora McGonagall se dio vuelta de nuevo a Harry, Ron, y Hermione. -. ¿Qué sucedió cuando Katie tocó el collar? -.

-. Ella se levantó por los aires -. Dijo Harry, antes de que Ron o Hermione pudiesen hablar. -. Y después se levantó y comenzó a gritar, y se derrumbó. Puedo ver al profesor Dumbledore, ¿Por favor? -.

-. El director está ausente hasta el lunes, Potter -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall, pareciendo sorprendida.

-. Pienso que Draco Malfoy dio a Katie el collar -. Dijo a la profesora, al lado de él, Hermione se apartó poniendo un poco distancia entre ella y Harry.

-. Es una acusación muy seria, Potter -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall. -. ¿Usted tiene alguna prueba? -.

-. No -. Dijo Harry

-. ¡Es suficiente! -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall. -. Potter, le agradezco que me diga esto, pero no podemos echarle la culpa al señor Malfoy por simples conjeturas -.

Sin embargo Harry no podía dejar ese tema en paz, no tenía prueba alguna y cada vez más se volvía más paranoico llegando a desesperar a Hermione e incluso a Ron.

…

Katie fue trasladada al Hospital San Mungo de Heridas Mágicas al día siguiente, momento en el cual las noticias sobre que la habían maldecido habían llegado a todos los rincones de la escuela, aunque los detalles eran confusos y nadie, con excepción de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Leanne, parecía saber que Katie no había sido el blanco previsto.

-. Oh, y Malfoy lo sabe, por supuesto -. Dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione, quién continuó su nueva política de la sordera que fingía siempre que Harry mencionaba su teoría de que Malfoy era un Mortífago.

Mientras Harry seguía con sus clases con Dumbledore y su constante teoría del Mortífago de Malfoy, un alma atormentada por la cercanía de los días que marcarían su vida en desgracia se lamentaba en la soledad de su despacho.

Sabía que el tiempo se acercaba, Malfoy hacia su patético trabajo, sin obtener nada como él lo había planeado y Dumbledore cada vez más tenia los días contados y no por la maldición que controlaba su mano y se extinguía por su cuerpo.

Pero que él logro controlar, sabía que él no temía al final que le impuso, sino temía que su plan arriesgado y ridículo no fallara y que el condenara su alma atormentada en otro peón dentro su malévolo juego.

El tiempo se acercaba y su hora de volverse el ser más despreciable para muchos cada vez era más evidente.

….

Cada día que pasaba algo extraño se sentía en el clima de Hogwarts, Hermione lo sentía en el aire, era un aire frio, un aire que clamaba muerte en su sonido.

Hermione empezaba a sentir que quizá Harry tenía razón, si Dumbledore tenia ciertas dudas, significaba que le daba razón a sus conjeturas, descabelladas pero debían tener algo de cierto.

-. Yo creo que es fascinante -. Dijo Hermione seriamente. -. Tiene total sentido conocer lo más posible de Voldemort. ¿De qué otra manera encontrarás sus debilidades? -.

-. ¿Y cómo estuvo la fiesta de Slughorn? -. Le preguntó Harry pesadamente.

-. Oh, estuvo bastante divertida, en realidad -. Dijo Hermione, poniéndose sus lentes protectores. -. Quiero decir, él presume un poco de las grandes hazañas, y adula totalmente a McLaggen porque está muy bien conectado, pero nos ofreció comida muy agradable y nos presentó a Gwenog Jones -.

-. ¿Gwenog Jones? -. Dijo Ron, abriendo sus ojos bajo sus lentes protectores. -. ¿Gwenog Jones? ¿La Capitana de los Holyhead Harpies? -. Hermione se molestó, por primera vez prestaba atención a una de sus conversaciones pero solo por el asunto que era Quidditch y sobre todo de una chica.

-. Así es -. Dijo Hermione. -. Personalmente, creo que ella era un poco presumida -. Sprout se aproximó a ellos, para alentarlos.

-. Muy bien Profesora, ¡Comenzaremos ahora! -. Dijo Ron, agregando en voz baja cuando ella se había retirado nuevamente. -. Deberíamos haber usado Muffliato, Harry -.

-. ¡No, no deberíamos! -. Dijo Hermione inmediatamente, viéndose, como siempre lo hacía, bastante malhumorada ante el recuerdo del Príncipe Mestizo y sus hechizos. -. Bueno, adelante… ya deberíamos comenzar… -.

Les dedicó una mirada aprensiva; respiraron profundamente y metieron sus manos en los troncos nudosos que se encontraban entre ellos.

Uno se enredó en el cabello de Hermione, y Ron lo golpeó con un par de secateurs; si bien, era un poco tonto, la defendía de vez en cuando haciendo que su esperanza hacia el renaciera, Hermione hundió su brazo en el hoyo airosamente, que se cerró como una trampa alrededor de su codo; Harry y Ron jalaron y torcieron los tallos, forzando a que se abriera nuevamente el hoyo y Hermione sacó su brazo, agarrando entre sus dedos, una vaina igual a la de Neville.

-. Pásame un tazón -. Dijo Hermione, sosteniendo la vaina pulsante con el brazo extendido; Harry le pasó uno y dejó caer la vaina con una expresión de desagrado en su cara. -. Como sea -. Dijo Hermione, continuando con su conversación interrumpida, como si el bulto de madera no los hubiera atacado. -. Slughorn tendrá una fiesta de Navidad, Harry, y no hay manera de que te salves de esa, porque de hecho me pidió que verificara tus noches libres, para que él pudiera estar seguro de realizarla en una noche que tú puedas asistir -. Ron reaccionó molesto.

-. ¿Y esta es otra fiesta solo para los favoritos de Slughorn, verdad? -.

-. Sólo para el Club Slug, sí -. Dijo Hermione mientras veía que su refunfuñaba. -. Mira, yo no inventé el nombre Club Slug -.

-. Club Slug -. Repitió Ron con desprecio digno de Malfoy. -. Es patético. Bueno, espero que ustedes disfruten de su fiesta. ¿Por qué no intentas relacionarte con McLaggen?, así Slughorn puede hacerlos Rey y Reina Slug -.

-. Estamos permitidos a llevar invitados -. Dijo Hermione, que comenzaba a irritarse de la actitud infantil de Ron. -. ¡Y estaba por invitarte a venir, pero si crees que es estúpido entonces no me molestaré en hacerlo! -.

-. ¿Tú me ibas a invitar? -. Preguntó Ron, en un tono de voz completamente diferente.

-. Si -. Dijo Hermione enojada. -. Pero obviamente si prefieres que me relacione con McLaggen… -.

-. No, yo no preferiría eso -. Dijo Ron con una voz muy reservada.

Hermione se veía turbada e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer un alboroto en su copia de Los árboles carnívoros del Mundo para encontrar la manera correcta de sacar el jugo de las vainas de Snargaluffs; Ron por otra parte, se veía tímidamente bastante complacido de sí mismo.

-. Pásame eso, Harry -. Dijo Hermione apresuradamente. -. Dice que debemos pincharlas con algo filoso... -.

-. Lo tengo -. Gritó Ron, sacando una segunda vaina del tronco, mientras Hermione logró reventar el primero, así que el tazón estaba lleno de tubérculos que se agitaban como gusanos verdes pálidos.

Con el paso de los días, Ron y Hermione no parecían diferentes excepto que eran más amables entre sí que lo usual.

A pesar de que Hermione, por un tiempo se comportó más dulce con Ron, el cambio desde la pelea que tuvo con Ginny por la situación de andar besando a Dean, aun no entendía que tenía que ver, pero el caso era que Ron la trataba con frialdad.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _ **Si, no somos tan buenas como ella, ni tan afortunadas, pronto tendrá a Severus a su lado.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Pronto, aparecerá y tendrá mucho que pensar. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	10. Capitulo X

**CAPITULO X**

Aunque Harry la ayudaba a tratar de mantenerse tranquilos y llevarse bien al parecer Ron no accedía, lo que no haría Hermione era darle gusto a pelear así que se fue a la cama con una gran cólera, y Ron se abalanzó hacia el dormitorio de los hombres, después de maldecir a varios alumnos asustados de primer año por mirarlo.

Y con esa actitud desafiante siguió por varias noches.

Sin embargo el día del Partido, Hermione, quién se había cansado del reciente comportamiento desagradable de Ron, al grado de no bajar a desayunar con ellos, se detuvo un momento en su camino hacia la mesa.

-. ¿Cómo se sienten? -. Preguntó tentativamente, mirando hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ron.

-. Bien -. Dijo Harry, que estaba concentrado en pasarle a Ron un vaso de jugo de calabaza. -. Ahí tienes Ron. Tómatelo -.

Ron apenas había llevado el vaso hacia sus labios cuando Hermione habló cortantemente.

-. ¡No tomes eso Ron! -.

Tanto Harry como Ron se voltearon para verla.

-. ¿Por qué no? -. Dijo Ron.

Hermione estaba mirando hacia Harry, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

-. Tú acabas de poner algo en esa bebida -.

-. ¿Disculpa? -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¡Me escuchaste! Te vi. Acabas de poner algo en la bebida de Ron. ¡Tienes la botella en tu mano en este momento! -.

-. No sé de lo que estás hablándome -. Dijo Harry llevando la pequeña botella precipitadamente a su bolsillo.

-. Ron, te advierto, ¡No tomes eso! -. Dijo Hermione nuevamente, alarmada, pero Ron levantó el vaso, se lo tomó de un solo trago.

-. Deja de mandarme, Hermione -. Hermione se veía escandalizada.

Se agachó hacia Harry de manera que sólo él pudiera escucharla.

-. Deberías ser expulsado por eso. ¡Nunca lo habría creído de ti, Harry! -.

-. Mira quien habla -. Le susurró él. -. ¿Alguien está confundido últimamente? -. Se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de ellos.

El partido fue un éxito haciendo lucir a Ron.

La atmósfera en los vestidores era de júbilo.

Ron y Harry eran los últimos dos en los vestidores.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando entró Hermione.

Estaba torciendo su bufanda de Gryffindor en sus manos y se veía molesta pero determinada.

-. Quiero hablar contigo, Harry -. Tomó aire. -. No debiste haberlo hecho. Escuchaste a Slughorn, es ilegal -.

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, nos vas a entregar? -. Demandó Ron.

-. ¿De qué estás hablando? -. Preguntó Harry yendo a colgar su túnica para que no lo viera sonreír.

-. ¡Tú sabes perfectamente bien de qué estoy hablando! -. Dijo Hermione agudamente. -. ¡Tú agregaste al jugo de Ron la poción de la suerte en el desayuno! ¡Felix Felicis! -.

-. No, no lo hice -. Dijo Harry, volteando de nuevo para verlos a ambos.

-. ¡Sí lo hiciste Harry, y eso por eso que todo salió bien, había jugadores de Slytherin que faltaron y Ron paró casi todas! -.

-. ¡Yo no la puse! -. Dijo Harry, sonriendo abiertamente.

Metió su mano dentro del bolso de su chaqueta y sacó la pequeña botella que Hermione había visto en su mano esa mañana.

Estaba llena de poción dorada y el corcho aún estaba fuertemente cerrado con cera.

-. Quería que Ron pensara que lo había hecho, así que fingí haberlo hecho cuando tú estabas viendo -. Miró hacia Ron. -. Tú salvaste todo porque te sentías con suerte. Lo hiciste todo por ti mismo -. Volvió a poner la poción en su bolsillo nuevamente.

Ron lo miró con la boca abierta por un momento, después se volvió hacia Hermione, imitando su voz.

-. ¡Tú pusiste Felix Felicis en el jugo de Ron esta mañana, por eso él pudo pararlas todas! ¡Ves! ¡Yo puedo parar todos los goles sin ayuda, Hermione! -. En ese momento se sintió tan avergonzada, sabía que Ron no olvidaría eso tan fácilmente.

-. Nunca dije que no pudieras ¡Ron, tu creíste que te la habían dado también! -. Pero Ron ya había pasado rápidamente por su lado, y se dirigía hacia la puerta con su escoba en el hombro.

-. ¿Iremos… iremos a la fiesta, entonces? -. Dijo Harry apenado.

-. ¡Ve tú! -. Dijo Hermione, tratando de retener las lágrimas. -. Estoy cansada de Ron en este momento, no sé qué es lo que se supone que tenía que haber hecho -. Y también salió molesta de los vestidores.

Hermione se sentía tan avergonzada, molesta, indignada, había tratado de llevarse bien con Ron, y claro que no lo acusaría pero debía admitir que fue deshonesto lo que hizo, pero el hablar de mas siempre era su mayor problema, contuvo las lágrimas hasta llegar a terreno abierto en Hogwarts y corrió hacia el bosque prohibido cuando ya nadie estaba cerca.

Llegó hasta entrar por completo del Bosque Prohibido y recargándose en un árbol, se dejó caer lentamente y comenzó a llorar, debía admitir que sentía algo por Ron, pero siempre por una razón u otra Ron la evadía, o terminaba agrediéndola verbalmente y por muy extraño que pareciera ella lo admitía, pero todo tenía un límite y ella había llegado al suyo.

…..

Desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, Severus veía la imponencia de Hogwarts, un lugar que muy pronto caería de la manera más cruel pero que él se encargaría de que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Bajó su mirada desde la entrada de Hogwarts y vio a alguien acercándose al Bosque Prohibido, parecía un estudiante, los tiempos eran peligrosos para salir a esas horas de la noche en un lugar tan solitario, bufó irritado y decidió seguir al pequeño infractor para de ser posible hacerle entender a la mala que a esas horas no debía estar fuera.

Llegó a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido y caminó sigilosamente por los árboles, cuidando su caminar, que perfeccionó por sus años de espía, caminó a lo largo de las ramas hasta que visualizó de espaldas una melena castaña y un sollozo muy sutil, cargado de dolor.

Granger, era obvio, esa melena era inconfundible, pero cuando se acercaba para amonestarla, la oyó gemir y lamentarse, rodeó el lugar, para verla de frente, su curiosidad lo llamó a verla.

Un problema de amor, era obvio, sobre todo cuando el nombre de Weasley, salió de sus pesares, la observó y vio en ella por un segundo en esa posición a su otro yo, el más joven, llorando cuando perdió la amistad de su amiga, por la que estaba haciendo todo eso.

La siguió observando y sus pensamientos lo guiaron a su momento de estudiante, la similitud con esa joven era característica y peculiar, una joven estudiante, buena en todo, respetando las reglas y no metiéndose en problemas, pero siempre defraudada por la misma persona, era una pena pero era una lección que se debía aprender, la vida no siempre era justa y que las personas en las que más confías siempre te decepcionarían.

Se acercó con cautela, para no asustarla pero haciendo evidente su presencia, Hermione alzó la mirada asustada y sacó su varita mientras se incorporaba, vio una sombra negra acercándose y bajó lentamente la guardia al reconocerlo.

-. Profesor Snape -. Exclamó asustada mientras su profesor sólo la veía seriamente.

-. Es muy tarde para andar fuera, ¿No lo cree Señorita Granger? -. Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada, esperando un regaño.

-. Lo lamento -. Sólo dijo eso, sabía que no serviría, así que esperó su reprimenda.

-. Que no se repita, retírese Señorita Granger -. Hermione levantó la mirada y lo observó extrañada. -. Retírese antes de que me arrepienta y la haga limpiar todos los pasillos de Hogwarts sin magia -. Hermione asintió y corrió de regreso al castillo, mientras Severus la veía volver al castillo.

Era joven, tendría muchas decepciones como todo en la vida, sonrió, al menos esa chica tenía amigos que le eran fieles y si uno la lastimaba era inteligente para entender que eso no era lo más importante.

Si en su juventud hubiera tenido a alguien en quien apoyarse tal vez su destino hubiera sido diferente, pero estaba consciente que lo hacía por ella.

-. Por ti, Lily -. Se compuso y caminó hacia las mazmorras, con un ánimo un poco más alegre, pero cargando con el peso de una guerra futura.

Hermione llegó al castillo y se relajó, se había librado de un gran problema, pero por un momento examinó esa pequeña suerte, Snape no era así, de haber sido él, seguramente le hubiera bajado la mitad de los puntos llevados en su casa, sobretodo siendo Gryffindor, seguramente estaba presionado, pero eso no era justificación, él no era así.

Si Snape estaba preocupado por algo, debía estar relacionado con todo lo que se avecinaba, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, posiblemente era información importante y que le relacionaba a Harry.

Hermione, caminó por los pasillos, mientras varios chicos caminaban en su dirección contraria y murmuraban a Ron, un beso y a Lavender, solo eso le bastó a Hermione para atar cabos, deseaba privacidad, caminó hacia el primer salón, abierto que pudo encontrar.

-. ¿Hermione? -. Harry la llamó, que la vio entrar al aula.

Se sentó en el escritorio del maestro sola, invocó el hechizo Avis, que volaban alrededor de su cabeza.

-. Oh, hola Harry -. Dijo con voz frágil. -. Sólo estaba practicando -.

-. Sí… son... muy buenos... -. Dijo Harry.

-. Ron parece estar disfrutando la celebración -.

-. ¿Eh… estaba? -. Dijo Harry.

-. No pretendas que no lo viste -. Dijo Hermione. -. No sé estaba exactamente escondiendo, ¿No? Todo el colegio lo vio -.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió violentamente.

Para el horror de Hermione, Ron entró, riendo y halando a Lavender de la mano.

-. Oh -. Dijo él, deteniéndose un poco al ver a Harry y Hermione.

-. ¡Oops! -. Dijo Lavender, y salió del salón riendo.

Hermione miraba fijamente a Ron, sabía que su oportunidad con Ron, se había perdido, y aunque le dolía, no le daría el gusto de verla derrotada.

-. ¡Hola Harry! ¡Me preguntaba a dónde habías ido! -. Hermione se levantó del escritorio.

La pequeña multitud de aves continuaban cantando y volando en círculos alrededor de su cabeza de manera que parecía como un extraño modelo del sistema solar emplumado.

-. No deberías dejar a Lavender esperando afuera -. Dijo tranquilamente. -. Se preguntará a dónde has ido -. Caminó muy despacio en línea recta hacia la puerta.

-. ¡Oppugno! -. Vino un grito desde la puerta. Hermione apuntó su varita hacia Ron, su expresión era salvaje: la pequeña multitud de aves se dirigían velozmente, como un granizo de gordas balas de oro hacia Ron, quien aulló y cubrió su cara con sus manos, pero las aves atacaron, picoteando y agarrando cualquier pedacito de carne que pudieran alcanzar.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Gritó Ron, pero con una última mirada de venganza furiosa, Hermione abrió la puerta y desapareció a través de ella.

Sollozando cerró con violencia la puerta.

Desde la oscuridad de los pasillos, Severus observó cómo Hermione sollozando y llena de ira salía del salón de Clases, para encontrarse con Lavender, las cuales se vieron con una expresión clara de desprecio, y finalmente saliendo Ron, con varias rasguños en el rostro e igualmente molesto, acompañado de Harry.

Esa chica era testaruda, pero trajo a Severus una sonrisa, era orgullosa y tenía una valentía peculiar, eso era algo para respetar.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **:**_ _ **Apareció Severus, veamos que tanto Hermione lo marca en su corazón. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Espero la sigas empieza el Sevmione. Saludos.**_

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _ **No habrá mucho puré de zanahoria, aunque si un corazón roto. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	11. Capitulo XI

**CAPITULO XI**

Severus desapareció en la oscuridad para volver a las mazmorras.

…

La nieve formaba remolinos nuevamente en contra las frías ventanas; la Navidad se acercaba rápido.

El horario de Hermione estaba tan lleno que Harry sólo podía hablar bien con ella en las tardes, cuando Ron estaba, en todo caso, tan apretadamente enrollado alrededor de Lavender que él ni siquiera notó lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

Hermione rehusó sentarse en la sala común mientras Ron estuviera allí, debía admitir que aun sentía algo por Ron, pero lentamente solo lo veía como un amigo, veía que el loco amor, que creyó tener por Ron, lentamente se desvanecía.

Harry generalmente se juntaba con ella en la biblioteca, lo que implicaba que sus conversaciones fueran entre susurros.

-. En serio Harry, estoy bien, solo le estoy dando el espacio que quiere, cuando me deje hablar, me disculparé, pero él tiene toda la libertad para besar a quienquiera que a él le guste -. Dijo Hermione, mientras la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, rondaba los estantes detrás de ellos. -. No me podría importar menos -. Lo dijo con una sonrisa, que ella no podía creer que fuera sincera. -. E incidentalmente -. Dijo Hermione, después de algunos momentos. -. Debes ser cuidadoso -. No podía aun confiar en ese supuesto Príncipe Mestizo.

-. Por última vez -. Dijo Harry. -. No voy a devolver este libro. He aprendido más del Príncipe Mestizo que lo que Snape o Slughorn me han hayan enseñado... -.

-. A parte de lo que ya sabes que opino del Príncipe -. Dijo Hermione, dando a su libro una mirada desagradable como si hubiese sido grosero con ella. -. Hablo de lo que pasó antes. Entré al baño de las chicas poco antes de que viniese aquí y hay alrededor de una docena de chicas allí dentro, incluida esa Romilda Vane, que quieren ver cómo pueden darte una poción de amor. Todas esperan llevarte a la fiesta de Slughorn, y al parecer todas compraron pociones de amor a Fred y George, por lo que temo que probablemente resulten... -.

-. ¿Por qué no se las confiscaste? -. Dijo Harry.

-. No llevaron las pociones al baño -. Dijo Hermione desdeñosamente. -. Sólo fueron a discutir tácticas. Como dudo que el Príncipe Mestizo… -. Ella dio al libro otra mirada desdeñosa. -. … Podría imaginar un antídoto para una docena de pociones de amor diferentes al mismo tiempo, deberías invitar a alguien para que vaya, eso detendrá a quienes piensen que aún tienen oportunidades. Es mañana en la noche, se están desesperando -.

-. No hay nadie a quien quiera invitar -. Harry masculló.

-. Pues bien, simplemente sé cuidadoso en lo que bebas, porque Romilda Vane hablaba en serio -. Dijo Hermione desagradablemente.

Harry la miró por un largo tiempo.

-. Espera un momento -. Dijo lentamente. -. ¿Pensé que Filch había abolido cualquier cosa comprada en Sortilegios Weasley? -.

-. ¿Y cuándo alguien ha puesto atención alguna vez a lo que ha prohibido Filch? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Pero pensé que todos los búhos estaban siendo revisados. ¿Por qué estas chicas pueden meter pociones de amor en la escuela? -.

-. Fred y George las envían disfrazadas de perfumes y pociones para la tos -. Dijo Hermione. -. Es parte de su servicio vía lechuza -.

-. Sabes mucho de eso -. Hermione le dio una desagradable mirada igual a la que dio a su copia de Fabricación de Pociones Avanzadas.

-. Está todo en la parte de atrás de las botellas que nos mostraron a Ginny y a mí en el verano -. Dijo ella fríamente. -. No ando poniendo pociones en las bebidas de las personas... O pretender hacerlo, lo cual es igual de malo... -.

-. Pues bien, no te preocupes por eso -. Dijo Harry rápidamente. -. ¿El punto es que Filch está siendo engañado, cierto? ¡Estas chicas meten cosas en la escuela disfrazadas de alguna otra cosa! ¿Entonces por qué no pudo meter Malfoy el collar en la escuela? -.

-. Oh, Harry... no otra vez... -.

-. ¿Vamos, por qué no? -. Dijo Harry.

-. Mira -. Hermione dijo suspirando. -. Los Sensores de Secretismo detectan hechizos, encantos de ocultamiento, ¿Cierto? Están acostumbrados a encontrar magia oscura y objetos tenebrosos. Habrían encontrado una maldición poderosa, al menos en el collar, en tan solo segundos. Pero algo que haya sido puesto en la botella equivocada no cuenta de cualquier manera las pociones de Amor no son objetos tenebrosos -.

-. Es fácil decirlo -. Masculló Harry.

-. Así es que sería asunto de Filch el saber que no era una poción de tos, y ya que él no es un mago muy bueno, dudo que él pueda distinguir una poción de tos de una de Amor -.

Hermione se quedó muda; Harry lo había oído también.

Alguien se había movido poco detrás de ellos, entre los estantes de libros oscuros.

Esperaron, y un momento más tarde el semblante parecido al de un buitre de Madam Pince apareció muy cerca, con sus mejillas hundidas, su piel como pergamino, y por mucho tiempo con la nariz iluminada, no aduladoramente, por la lámpara que llevaba.

-. La biblioteca está ahora cerrada -. Ella dijo. -. Hagan caso y devuelvan los libros que tomaron -. Hermione, quien precipitadamente había empacado sus cosas, agarró a Harry por el brazo y lo llevó afuera por la fuerza.

-. Ella te prohibirá el acceso a la biblioteca si no tienes cuidado -.

-. No es mi culpa que ella grite como una loca, Hermione -. Gozando del hecho que podrían hablar normalmente otra vez, se abrieron paso a lo largo de los desiertos corredores iluminados en lámparas, de regreso a la sala común.

-. ¡Hola, Harry! -. Dijo Romilda Vane, en el momento que había entrado por el hoyo que se abrió delante de la Dama gorda. -. ¿Gustas una botella de gillywater? -. Hermione le dio una mirada de advertencia por encima de su hombro.

-. Muchas gracias -. Dijo Harry rápidamente. -. No me gusta mucho -.

-. Bien, toma un poco de estos entonces -. Dijo Romilda, metiendo una caja a la fuerza en sus manos. -. Los calderos de chocolate, tienen whisky de fuego en ellos. Mi abuela me los envió, pero no me gustan -.

-. Oh muchas gracias -. Dijo Harry, quien no podría pensar en nada más para decir. -. Yo debo irme -. Se apresuró detrás de Hermione.

-. Te lo dije -. Dijo Hermione sucintamente. -. Mientras antes invites a alguien, más pronto ellas te dejarán solo y podrás… -. Pero de repente su mirada había divisado a Ron y Lavender, quiénes estaban abrazados en el mismo sillón.

Aunque no le molestaba a ella, sabía que Ron y Lavender aun no la querían en la misma habitación, y por el bien de todos decidió evitar una pelea.

-. Pues bien, buenas noches, Harry, -. Dijo Hermione, y ella salió con destino al dormitorio sin más palabras.

Hermione sabía que su disgusto entre ambos no sería de unos días, y ninguno cedía, como orgullosos Gryffindor, pero cada día que pasaba se demostraban aún más que Ron era el que no quería dar su brazo a torcer aunque ella ya no reaccionaba a pelear.

Lo cual para ella era más fácil, que ese amor y admiración, lentamente se acabarían, logrando que finalmente Ron solo se convirtiera en un compañero más.

Y no quedándose atrás decidió invitar a Cormac al baile, al no tener más opciones de invitaciones.

Mostraba la sonrisa más radiante que pudo haber tenido, aunque en el fondo, de poder ir sola, lo hubiera hecho.

La fiesta de Slughorn era enorme, con muchas personas y una que otra importante, aprovechando el tumulto de gente, Hermione se apresuró alejarse de Cormac, pero cuando cruzaron la puerta y muérdago flotando en la entrada, los hizo detenerse.

Cormac se acercó a Hermione tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él, cuando Hermione aprovecho que Cormac cerró los ojos, para ella desaparecer, tratando de evitarlo lo más posible.

-. ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! -.

-. ¡Harry! ¡Ahí estás, menos mal! ¡Hola, Luna! -.

-. ¿Qué te ocurrió? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. Oh, acabo de evadirlo, justamente he dejado a Cormac -. Dijo ella. -. Bajo el muérdago -. Ella explicó, cuando Harry comenzó a mirar inquisitivamente.

-. Te sirve de mucho venir con él -. Dijo Harry gravemente.

-. Pensé que era mejor que venir sola -. Dijo Hermione desapasionadamente. -. Debatí por algún rato acerca de Zacharias Smith, pero pensé... En él -.

-. ¿Pensaste en Smith? -. Dijo Harry.

-. Sí, lo hice, y comienzo a desear haberlo escogido, McLaggen hace a Grawp ver como un caballero. Vayamos por allá, así podremos verlo -. Los tres se hicieron camino a la otra punta del cuarto, recogiendo copas de aguamiel en el camino, percatándose demasiado tarde de que la Profesora Trelawney estaba de pie junto a ellos.

-. Hola -. Dijo Luna atentamente a la Profesora Trelawney.

-. Buenas noches, querida -. Dijo la Profesora Trelawney, concentrándose en Luna con alguna dificultad.

Harry se acercó a Hermione.

-. Ven, te quiero decir algo ¿Piensas decirle a Ron que interferiste en las pruebas de Guardián? -. Hermione arqueó sus cejas.

-. ¿Por qué lo haría? Te he dicho que lo de Ron, lo he superado, no tan rápido como creí, pero ya no quiero nada con el -. Harry la miró astutamente.

-. ¿Lo de invitar a McLaggen, no tiene que ver con Ron? -.

-. Entiende Harry, esto ya ha acabado -.

-. Bien -. Dijo Harry fervientemente. -. Pero no quiero más peleas de novios entre ustedes o perderemos el siguiente partido -.

-. ¡Quidditch! -. Dijo Hermione coléricamente. -. ¿Es eso por lo que se preocupan todos los hombres? ¡Cormac no me ha preguntado acerca de mí misma, no, justamente he sido tratada para "Cien Grandes Salvadas Por Cormac McLaggen" sin escalas alguna vez desde entonces… ¡Oh no, aquí viene! -. Hermione se movió tan rápido como si se estuviera desapareciendo.

Pero en esas fiestas también se encontró Severus, odiando profundamente el haber ido, pero por mandato de Dumbledore, de mantener todo en orden y calma, debió asistir, llegó y siendo saludado por sus colegas, a los cuales solo una reverencia les hacía devolviendo el saludo.

Llegando, fue hacia la mesa de bebidas y tomando un Wiskey de fuego, se colocó en una esquina pasando desapercibido.

Pero su persona fue invocada por Slughorn el cual le hablaba al mencionar que Potter era un gran as en Pociones, si tan solo supiera, pensó para sí Severus.

-. ¡Instintivo, usted sabe cómo su madre! Solo he podido enseñarle a unos pocos con la habilidad de él, te lo puedo asegurar, Sibyll como a Severus -. Slughorn se acercó a su lado y tiró de su brazo a Snape. -. ¡Deje de andar a escondidas y ven y únete, Severus! -. Hipó Slughorn felizmente. -. ¡Justamente estaba hablando de lo excepcional que es Harry haciendo pociones! ¡Algún crédito debes tener, claro está, le enseñaste cinco años! -. Atrapado, con Slughorn alrededor de sus hombros, Snape recorrió con la mirada a Harry, sus ojos negros estrechados.

-. Curioso, porque nunca tuve la impresión de haberle logrado enseñar a Potter nada en absoluto -.

-. ¡Pues bien, entonces, es la habilidad natural! -. Gritó Slughorn. -. Deberías haber visto lo que me dio en su primera clase, el Trago de Muerte en Vida nunca tuve un producto estudiantil más fino en un primer intento, no pienso como tú, Severus -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _ **Pues habrá mucho, aún queda mucho por delante. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **La paciencia es una virtud, tranquila y habrá mucho Sevmione, espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.**_

 _ **yetsave:**_ _ **Si, lento pero habrá mucho más. Espero lo sigas. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	12. Capitulo XII

**CAPITULO XII**

-. ¿En serio? -. Dijo Severus quedamente, sus ojos todavía perforando en Harry, quien sintió una cierta inquietud.

-. ¿Me recuerdas qué otras materias haz tomado este año, Harry? -. Preguntó Slughorn.

-. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología... -.

-. Todas las materias requeridas, en resumen, para un Auror -. Dijo Severus con una mofa apenas perceptible.

-. Claro, obviamente, eso es lo que a mí me gustaría ser -. Dijo Harry provocadoramente.

-. ¡Y algo que harás, ciertamente! -. Dijo Slughorn con todo de prosperidad.

Severus estaba a punto de contestarle pero cuando todos vieron a Draco Malfoy siendo arrastrado hacia ellos por Argus Filch.

-. Profesor Slughorn -. Dijo Filch respirando con dificultad. -. Descubrí a este niño acechando en un corredor del piso de arriba. Él dice que fue invitado a su fiesta y lo demoré. ¿Le dio usted una invitación? -. Malfoy se jaló a sí mismo del agarre Filchs, viéndose furioso.

-. ¡Bien, no fui invitado! ¿Feliz? -. Dijo coléricamente.

-. ¡No, no estoy! -. Dijo Filch. -. ¡Usted está en problemas! ¿No dijo el director que no está permitido merodear en la noche, a menos que usted tenga el permiso, no lo dijo él, eh? -.

-. Está bien Aarhus, está bien -. Dijo Slughorn.

La expresión de desilusión en la cara de Filch era perfectamente previsible, eso a Severus no le agrado, levantaría sospechas por su torpe orgullo, la cara de Severus era suavemente inescrutable otra vez.

-. Me gustarían unas palabras con usted, Draco -. Dijo Snape de repente.

-. Ahora, Severus -. Dijo Slughorn. -. Es Navidad, no seas demasiado severo -.

-. Soy el jefe de su Casa, y yo decidiré qué tan severo debo ser o dejar de ser con él -. Dijo Severus bruscamente.

-. Sígame, Draco -. Ellos se marcharon, Severus le mostraba el camino a Malfoy, quien tenía aspecto resentido.

Caminaron hacia su sala Común, realmente molesto con Draco, lo hizo entrar a la sala, y cerrando la puerta, comenzó a reprimirlo.

-. No permitiré más errores, Draco, porque si usted es expulsado... -.

-. ¿No tuve nada que ver en esto, bien? -.

-. Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, porque eran ambos torpes y tontos. Usted ya es sospechoso de haber participado en ello -.

-. ¿Quién sospecha? -. Dijo Malfoy furiosamente. -. ¿Por la última vez, no lo hice bien? ¡Aquella muchacha debe tener a un enemigo del cual no sabe no me mire así! ¡Sé lo que usted hace, no soy estúpido, pero esto no funcionará puedo asegurarle! -. Hubo una pausa y luego Severus dijo silenciosamente.

-. Ah... Tu tía Bellatrix ha estado enseñándote Oclumancia ¿Qué pensamientos trata usted de ocultar a su maestro, Draco? -.

-. ¡No trato de ocultar nada de usted, sólo no lo quiero excavando en mi mente! -.

-. ¿De todos modos, usted por qué ha estado evitándome este periodo? ¿Usted ha temido mi interferencia? Usted se da cuenta que, alguien más dejó de venir a mi oficina cuando yo les había dicho repetidamente estar allí, Draco -.

-. ¡Pues póngame en detención! ¡Denúncieme con Dumbledore! -. Se mofó Malfoy.

Hubo otra pausa.

-. Usted sabe perfectamente bien que no deseo ninguna de esas cosas -.

-. ¡Usted debería dejar de decirme que yo venga a su oficina entonces! -.

-. Escúchame bien -. Dijo Snape, su voz era tan baja ahora. -. Trato de ayudarte. Juré a tu madre que yo te protegería. Hice el Voto Irrompible, Draco -.

-. ¡Parece que usted tendrá que romperlo, entonces, porque no necesito su protección! ¡Esto es mi trabajo, él me lo dio a mí y lo voy a hacer, tengo un plan y va a funcionar, esto se está tornando sólo un poco más largo de lo que pensé, es todo! -.

-. ¿Cuál es tu plan? -.

-. ¡No es su problema! -.

-. Si me dices lo que tratas de hacer, podría ayudarte... -.

-. ¡Tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, gracias, no estoy solo! -.

-. Usted estaba seguramente solo esta noche, es un tonto en extremo, vagando los pasillos sin vigilancia o reserva, ésos son errores elementales -.

-. ¡Yo habría tenido a Crabbe y Goyle conmigo si usted no los hubiera puesto en la detención! -.

-. ¡Mantén tu voz baja, no grites! -. Escupió Severus, porque la voz de Malfoy se había elevado con excitación. -. Si sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle tienen la intención de pasar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esta vez, tendrán que trabajar un poco más duro que como lo están haciendo -.

-. ¿Qué importa eso? -. Dijo Malfoy. -. ¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es sólo una broma? Esto es todo teatro... Como si alguno de nosotros necesite protección contra las Artes Oscuras -.

-. ¡Este teatro es crucial para el éxito, Draco! -. Dijo Severus. -. ¿Dónde piensas que yo habría estado todos estos años, si yo supiera actuar? ¡Ahora escúcheme! Usted es incauto al vagar por la noche, conseguirás que te atrapen, y si colocas tu confianza en ayudantes como Crabbe y Goyle... -.

-. ¡Ellos no son los únicos, tengo a otra gente de mi lado, la mejor gente! -.

-. Entonces por qué no confiar en mí, yo puedo... -.

-. ¡Sé qué usted está a la altura! ¡Usted quiere robar mi gloria! -. Hubo otra pausa, entonces Severus dijo con frialdad.

-. Hablas como un niño, entiendo completamente que la captura de tu padre y encarcelamiento te han trastornado, pero... -.

Malfoy caminó molesto hacia la puerta de salida y salió sin dar más explicaciones.

Severus salió después de un momento, trató de volver a su típica expresión y no ver su enojo más que aparente y se dirigió nuevamente a la fiesta.

…..

Hermione llegó hasta los pasillos más alejados de la dichosa fiesta, había tenido mucha suerte, el hablarle con suavidad a Cormac, logró hacerle que bajara la guardia y por fin sin despedirse de nadie logró escapar.

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos, al parecer ya era tarde, debía tener cuidado, si no quería ser atrapada por Filch y meterse en un gran castigo, cuando en la oscuridad escuchó unas risas, eran obvias así que apresuró el paso, pero lamentablemente no pudo evadirlos.

-. Buenas noches -. Dijo Hermione tímidamente.

-. Granger, ¿Siguiéndonos? -. Preguntó Lavender retadora.

-. Claro que no, no se den la importancia que no se merecen -. Contesto Hermione ofendida.

-. Es bueno oírlo, sospechaba que solo vivías para complacer tu ego -. Contestó Ron venenosamente.

Hermione quería maldecirlos, por su falta de tacto, es como si hubiera olvidado su tiempo de amistad.

Huyó por ahora, era mejor evitar un confrontamiento y más a esas horas donde ninguno debía estar fuera.

Hermione se adelantó hasta no poder oírlos y acercándose al frio viento, respiró, y suavemente secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

-. ¿Porque debes ser tan cruel? -. Gritó Hermione tristemente.

Se secó las lágrimas pero no sin antes escuchar a alguien a su lado.

-. La crueldad es para las personas estúpidas, la adornan para ocultar su propia estupidez haciendo resaltar su habilidad para herir a los demás, Señorita Granger -. Respondió Severus a su lado pero viendo a la nada.

-. Profesor Snape, lo lamento -. Se disculpó Hermione claramente avergonzada.

Severus no dijo nada, vio su enfrentamiento con Weasley y Brown, y se vio a si mismo con James y Lily, tan crueles, solo burlándose de él, sin razón alguna, a veces las personas eran estúpidas.

Hermione retrocediendo de espaldas, se alejaba de él.

-. No debería estar tan tarde, por los pasillos, es una falta al reglamento Granger -. Hermione lo sabía así que esperó su castigo.

-. Si, lo lamento, me dirigía a mi Sala -. Hermione giró antes de que pudiera quitarle puntos.

-. Retírese, pero mañana la espero en mi despacho a las ocho para su castigo, por andar en los pasillos y por el espectáculo, con sus compañeros -. Hermione lo observó, un castigo, no era tan malo, como una baja de puntos, asintió y se dispuso a irse.

Era la segunda vez, que el Profesor Snape no le decía nada, algo debía inquietarle, pero agradecía su opinión, le hizo ver, que solo la gente cruel es estúpida y así actuaban Ron y Lavender, subió a su habitación y durante sus sueños, sonrió desde hace mucho tiempo agradeciendo en sus sueños a su profesor.

…

Al día siguiente, Harry en el desayuno hacia acusaciones sobre el Profesor Snape pero eso a ella, extrañamente no le gusto.

-. Obviamente, Harry, él fingía ofrecerle ayuda entonces así podría engañar Malfoy y él le contaría lo que hace -. Eso no solo extraño a Harry sino también a Hermione, ya que era la primera vez que defendía de esa manera a su Profesor, pero algo en ella le decía que no era verdad.

Hermione no dijo más y deseándole suerte, Harry partió para la madriguera con Ron y ella se quedó en el castillo para cumplir con su castigo con Severus.

…

Sola en la noche de Navidad decía para sí, Hermione, bueno quizá no tanto, esa noche tenía su castigo con Snape así que debía darse prisa.

Llegó a las Mazmorras a tiempo, tocó suavemente, temerosa de lo que él le dejaría de castigo, Severus no tardó en abrir.

-. Pase Señorita Granger -. Respondió Severus sin más. Hermione se adentró en su despacho, era su primera vez ahí, estaba poco iluminado, con muy pocas velas iluminando el lugar, las paredes oscuras estaban llenas de estantes con grandes jarras de vidrio llenas de cosas viscosas, repugnantes, como trozos de animales y plantas, flotando en pociones de diferentes colores.

Extrañamente Hermione se sintió cómoda, al ver tanto orden y tan poca iluminación, la hacía ver acogedora.

Llegó hasta el centro del mismo y vio como Severus se acercaba a su escritorio y de un cajón del mismo, sacó un pergamino; ondeó su capa nuevamente acercándose a Hermione y mostrándole el pequeño pergamino.

Hermione lo tomó sorprendida y con su mirada lo cuestionó.

-. Esto Señorita Granger, son ingredientes de una poción que me ayudara a realizar durante estos días, una poción pimentonica, ayudara a los inútiles que se contagien en estas fechas, hacen faltas muchas reservas en la enfermería, sus ingredientes, son pocos, pero difíciles de encontrar y que solo se dan en esta época -. Hermione asintió a todo lo que le decía, le agradaba la idea de ayudarle a hacer pociones, pero no venía con las condiciones de salir al Bosque Prohibido a buscar los ingredientes, que inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma.

Severus captó lo que le decía y se avergonzó por no haberle sugerido que viniera abrigada, la observó y caminó hacia una puerta contigua a su escritorio.

Hermione lo vio irse, preguntándose el porqué, pero sólo tardó unos minutos en volver cuando lo vio salir con una pequeña capa, similar a la suya, se acercó a ella y se la ofreció.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros y la tomó enrojeciéndose levemente.

Severus sonrió suavemente por su actitud tan infantil y espero a que se la pusiera, se acercaron a la puerta y él se ofreció a abrirla, ella sonrió y salió sintiendo el frio invierno inmediatamente, tenía que admitir que el Profesor era alguien reservado y de un carácter muy frio, pero era un caballero, una cualidad difícil de encontrar.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca: L**_ _ **a espera tiene sus recompensas, te aseguro que te gustara. Saludos.**_

 _ **yetsave:**_ _ **Lo tendrá, será conquistada por nuestro murciélago de las mazmorras.**_

 _ **LuiNott:**_ _ **Gracias, así será, espero más comentarios de tu parte.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**CAPITULO XIII**

Una hora fue el tiempo que estuvieron en el Bosque Prohibido, obteniendo con éxito cuerno de bicornio y raíz de mandrágora.

Entraron en el despacho quitándose las capas húmedas por los copos de nieve que chocaban con ellas.

Pusieron todos los ingredientes en frascos para su conservación y le pidió Severus a Hermione que tomara asiento en su escritorio, Hermione tímidamente aceptó y mientras entraba en calor con la chimenea, Severus se acercó con unas tazas de té.

Hermione lo observó tímida y le agradeció con la mirada.

-. No se preocupe Señorita Granger, no pienso envenenarla, solo obedezco a mis instintos de amabilidad hacia una dama -. Hermione le sonrió, pero también se avergonzó.

-. No, no creía que lo haría, discúlpeme -. Severus no dijo más y en silencio tomaron su té.

Cuando terminaron, Severus volvió a hablar.

-. Puede retirarse Señorita Granger, mañana continuaremos con la poción, puede retirarse por la red flu -. Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a hacerle caso, Severus la acompañó hasta ella, pero antes de retirarse decidió sacar las dudas de su mente.

-. ¿Por qué reacciona así conmigo? -. Hermione lo observó curiosa.

Severus sonrió.

-. No trate de enorgullecerse por mi trato hacia usted, a fin al cabo es una Gryffindor insoportable y una sabelotodo insufrible, pero en usted, veo algo que los descerebrados de sus compañeros no poseen -. Afirmó Severus seriamente.

-. ¿Qué es? -. Severus se acercó un poco más a ella, y tardó en contestarle mientras la miraba.

-. Valor -. Severus sonrió levemente y no dijo más y Hermione sabía que no lo haría, pero extrañamente sonrió para él, creía que había sido una falta grave, pero al no ver regaño de su Profesor no quitó su sonrisa mientras desaparecía por la Red flu.

Severus se acercó a su chimenea y analizó lo que acababa de pasar, esa chica demostraba más de lo que aparentaba, era valiente en cada aspecto de su personalidad, se veía en ella, y tal vez ella sería la diferencia en la guerra.

Hermione llegó a su Sala desierta, mientras que con su sonriente cara llegaba a su habitación y así se mantuvo hasta a la hora que decidió descansar, esa faceta de su Profesor era nueva y muy agradable, quizá y solo quizá, su Profesor tenía más que demostrar.

…

Durante los siguientes días, Hermione ni Severus volvieron a cruzar una plática como la primera, pero si varios puntos de vista en pociones y sin esperarlo un apoyo a Hermione.

-. Pronto iniciara su curso de aparición, Señorita Granger, yo soy tutor en algunas clases -. Hermione lo miró curiosa, no esperaba algo así de su profesor. -. Si posee la inteligencia no necesitara asesorías, pero si tiene el valor de estar en una de mis clases, yo se lo haría más sencillo -. Hermione no dijo nada más que un simple "gracias" y ninguno desde ahí volvió a hablar.

La Navidad terminó y los estudiantes volvían a Hogwarts.

-. ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! -. Hermione se apresuraba hacia ellos, con la cara muy rosada y llevaba puesta la capa de Severus que desde esa ocasión, él permitió que la conservara, sombrero, y guantes.

-. Que gusto verlos -. Dijo ella jadeantemente. -. ¿Pasaron una buena Navidad? -.

-. Sí -. Dijo Ron inmediatamente.

-. Tengo algo para ti, Harry -. Dijo Hermione, sin mirar a Ron. -. Ah, entremos la contraseña era, mmm. Abstinencia -.

-. Exactamente -. Dijo la Señora Gorda con una voz débil.

-. ¿Qué sucede con ella? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. Consentida durante la Navidad -. Dijo Hermione. -. Ella y su amiga Violeta bebieron vino todo el camino desde el cuadro de los monjes hasta el pasillo de los encantamientos -.

-. Esa capa, no te la había visto antes -. Hermione se ruborizó, pero conociendo su odio hacia Snape, no diría nada aún.

-. Es nueva, la compré -. Dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-. No sabía que te gustara el negro -. Dijo Ginny extrañada.

-. Me empezó a gustar hace poco -. Hermione sonrió ampliamente, esas horas con su Profesor lo hicieron tomarle una admiración y un respeto más grande del que ya tenía por él.

Hermione revolvió en su bolsillo durante un momento, luego sacó un pergamino con la escritura de Dumbledore en él.

-. Genial -. Dijo Harry. -. Tengo muchas cosas para decirle. Vamos a sentarnos -. Pero en ese momento apareció Lavender con Ron gritando y besándose, Hermione sonrió, sabía que su conversación esperaría.

Ahora que veía a esa pareja, agradecía que ya no sentía nada por él, ahora y extrañamente pensaba en su Profesor y esa semana haciendo pociones, intercambio conocimiento y mostrando sus gustos similares, era un hombre fascinante y que falta mucho para descubrir.

Harry condujo a Hermione a una de las mesas.

-. ¿Entonces, como estuvo tu Navidad? -. Hermione sonrió, esa sonrisa le salía de la nada.

-. Ah, bien -. Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantenerse tranquila. -. Nada especial -.

-. Luces diferente -. Dijo Harry extrañado. -. Más feliz -.

-. Lo estoy, lo superado, superado -. Dijo ella rotundamente.

-. Pensé que nos veríamos en Navidad, ¿Por qué no te uniste a nosotros? ¿No es por Ron, cierto? -.

-. No es por Ron, eso quedó atrás, tuve unos asuntos aquí, como ayudar a el Profesor Snape a elaborar pociones para la enfermería ¿Entonces, cuales eran esas noticias importantes que querías contarme? -. Hermione desvió el tema, antes de que pudiera preguntar más.

Harry decidió desviar el tema y le contó todo lo que él había oído por casualidad entre Malfoy y Snape.

Lo que a Hermione le molestó oír, pero no se lo aparentó.

Cuándo él terminó, Hermione se quedó pensando durante un momento.

-. ¿No piensas que…? -. Trato de justificarlo.

-. ¿Él pretendía ofrecerle ayuda de modo que él pudiera engañar a Malfoy y descubrir que planeaba? -. Dijo Harry tranquilamente, llevaba tiempo pensando en ello.

-. Bien, sí -. Dijo Hermione.

-. El papá de Ron y Lupin piensan igual -. Dijo Harry de mala gana. -. Pero esto definitivamente prueba que Malfoy está planeando algo y no puedes negar eso -.

-. No, no puedo -. Ella contestó despacio.

-. ¡Y él actúa bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, tal como dije! -.

-. Hmm. ¿Realmente mencionaron ellos el nombre de Voldemort? -. Trataba de entender todo eso.

-. No estoy seguro... ¿Snape definitivamente dijo "Su maestro" y quién más sería él? -.

-. No sé -. Dijo Hermione, mordiendo su labio, quería entender y fingir que su Profesor no tenía que ver en eso. -. ¿Tal vez su padre? -.

Hermione miró fijamente todo el cuarto, perdida en el pensamiento, ella quería averiguarlo, estaba segura de que podía hablar con él, debido a su cercanía esos días pasados.

-. ¿Cómo esta Lupin? -.

-. No bien -. Dijo Harry. -. ¿Has oído sobre Fenrir Greyback? -.

-. ¡Sí, he oído! -. Dijo Hermione, pareciendo asustada. -. ¡Y también tú, Harry! -.

-. ¿Cuándo, en Historia de la Magia? Sabes muy bien que nunca escuché... -.

-. ¡No, no, no en Historia de la Magia, Malfoy amenazó a Borgin con él! -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Detrás en el Callejón Knockturn, no recuerdas? ¡Él dijo a Borgin que Greyback era un viejo amigo de la familia y que él comprobaría el progreso de Borgin! -.

-. ¡Lo Olvidé! ¿Pero esto demuestra Malfoy es un Mortífago, cómo él podría estar en contacto con Greyback sino? -.

-. Es bastante sospechoso -. Respiró Hermione. -. A menos que... -.

-. Ah, vamos -. Dijo Harry en la exasperación. -. ¡No puedes negarlo ahora! -.

-. Bien... Hay posibilidad de que esta sea una falsa amenaza -.

-. Eres increíble, lo eres -. Dijo Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza. -. Veremos quién tiene razón... Te comerás tus palabras, Hermione, justo como el Ministro. Ah sí, me peleé con Rufus Scrimgeour también… -. Y el resto de la tarde la pasaron ambos hablando del Ministro de la Magia, tanto Hermione, como Ron, pensaron que después de todo lo que el Ministerio dijo sobre Harry durante el año anterior, ahora estaban muy nerviosos para pedirle ayuda.

Al ver que tomarían clases de aparición, sabía Hermione que era su oportunidad de ver a su Profesor y sacar más información.

Hermione firmó ansiosa de empezar, sin notar si Ron, Harry y ahora Lavender se anotaban, estaba tan concentrada en lograr saber que planeaba su Profesor.

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaron, como siempre Harry brilló en aparición y Hermione le costaba un poco más, lo cual le sugirieron que buscara un tutor y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

….

Al día siguiente, Harry le confío a Hermione lo que Dumbledore le había contado.

-. Realmente debe estar decidido a esconder lo que sucedió si Dumbledore no se lo pudo sacar -. Dijo Hermione con voz grave. -. Horrocruxes… Nunca las he oído mencionar… -.

-. ¿Nunca? -.

-. Deben ser Magia Oscura muy avanzada, de lo contrario, ¿Por qué querría Voldemort saber de ellos? Creo que será difícil conseguir esa información, Harry, tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso cuando te dirijas a Slughorn, piensa en una estrategia… -.

-. Ron me aconsejó que me quedara regazado después de clase esta tarde… -.

-. ¡Ah, claro! Si Won-Won lo dice -. Hermione se bufó.

-. Hermione, ¿No debes burlarte? -.

-. ¡No! Solo era una broma, relájate -. Dijo sonriente, Harry seguía pensando que ella estaba celosa.

Pero al parecer, Ron no la perdonaría, incluso en las clases el seguía distante.

Que para su suerte, en esas clases, Hermione pudo burlarse, del famoso Príncipe Mestizo, logrando que Harry perdiera su nombre del Maestro de Pociones para Slughorn.

Pero una vez más y ahora sin la ayuda del Príncipe, Harry logró superarla.

-. ¿Y pensaste en el bezoar por ti mismo, Harry? -. Preguntó Hermione con los dientes apretados.

No estaba enojada, pero tampoco estaba feliz, sin o con el Príncipe, era raro que a Hermione alguien la superara.

Después de salir con su clase, Hermione continuaba enrabiada porque Harry había triunfado sin hacer el trabajo correctamente.

Mientras tanto, la Biblioteca de Hogwarts le había fallado por primera vez a Hermione desde que ella recordaba.

Estaba tan conmocionada, que incluso olvidó que estaba molesta con Harry por el truco del bezoar.

-. No he hallado una sola explicación sobre qué son los Horrocruxes -. Le dijo. -. ¡Ni siquiera una! Fui incluso a la Sección Prohibida y busqué en los libros más horribles, pero todos dicen cómo mezclar las más espantosas pociones, ¡Y nada! Todo lo que pude hallar fue esto en la introducción a "Magia Maligna", escucha: "Sobre el Horrocrux, la más malvada de las invenciones mágicas, no debemos ni hablar ni mencionar una dirección" Entonces, ¿Para qué mencionarlos? -. Se preguntó impacientemente, golpeando el libro Prohibido, que dejó escapar un triste lamento. -. Oh, cállate -. Dijo bruscamente, metiendo el libro de vuelta en su mochila.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al Gran Salón se hallaron con que las mesas no estaban contra las ventanas y el techo encantado se arremolinaba oscuro sobre ellos cuando se juntaron los alumnos frente a los Profesores McGonagall, Snape, Flitchwich y Sprout, los Jefes de las Casas y un pequeño brujo quien Hermione asumió era el Instructor de Aparición del Ministerio.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **LuiNott:**_ _ **Tan caballeroso como nos encanta, y habrá más, espero te guste. Saludos.**_

 _ **yetsave:**_ _ **A todos nos encanta nuestro caballeroso Severus. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Sucederán varias cosas, espéralas. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	14. Capitulo XIV

**CAPITULO XIV**

-. Buenos días -. Dijo el brujo del Ministerio cuando los estudiantes habían llegado y los Jefes de Casas los silenciaron. -. Mi nombre es Wilkie Twycross y yo seré su Instructor de Aparición enviado por el Ministerio por las siguientes doce semanas. Espero ser capaz de prepararlos para su examen de Aparición en este tiempo -.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia Snape, quien la observaba y sonreía de manera sutil, una sonrisa que solo ella podía ver, la había conocido noches atrás, se sonrojó extraña y bajó la mirada.

Hubo revuelta y empujones cuando los alumnos se separaron, se golpeaban y peleaban por los espacios.

-. Harry, ¿A dónde vas? -. Preguntó Hermione.

Pero solo vio a Harry correr entre la multitud sin ni siquiera responderle.

Lo ignoró y rogó que no se metiera en problemas, mientras veían como los maestros se retiraban y dejaban a los alumnos solos con el instructor.

….

Severus caminaba por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Dumbledore, no sabía porque ahora tenía esas dudas, ahora no estaba dispuesto a padecer todo lo que Dumbledore le imponía, podía ser capaz de dejarlo libre, él lo creía improbable pero quería razonarlo con él primero.

-. No te has puesto a pensar, que ya no quiero seguir con esto -. Le dijo molesto Severus, sabía que Dumbledore se negaría, pero no quería dejar las cosas así.

-. La decisión fue tomada Severus, me diste tu palabra de hacerlo -.

-. Las cosas cambiaron -. Dijo Severus desesperado, captando la atención de Dumbledore.

-. ¿Por qué han cambiado Severus? -. Severus se quedó callado, esa misma pregunta se la hacía él, cada noche. -. ¿No tendrá que ver con la Señorita Granger, cierto? -. Severus lo miró asustado. -. Te he visto pasar las tardes en su compañía -. Dumbledore lo miró interrogante.

-. No sé de qué hablas -. Respondió Severus evadiendo su mirada.

-. He visto cómo se observan, y no te culpo Severus, la Señorita Granger es encantadora, y cuando la veo, tan lista, solitaria, siempre queriendo demostrar que es la mejor, me recuerda… A ti -. Dumbledore lo observó sonriendo.

Severus daba vueltas por el despacho, buscando la razón de su mente, ¿Era cierto, quizás? Hermione dejó de ser una alumna, convirtiéndose en una confidente para Severus.

-. No, no debo -. Severus bajó los hombros derrotado.

-. Así es Severus, no debes, los sentimientos en nuestro plan sobran, te pido que te apartes de la Señorita Granger, la debilidad de tus actos, puede ocasionar que nuestro mundo caiga en el caos -. Severus lo observó.

-. ¿Alejarme? -. Severus no quería oír, en el fondo su compañía lo relajaba del mundo que estaba viviendo en su interior, ella se había convertido en una adicción.

-. Por el bien de los dos, continúa con la investigación que te pedí, y piensa en lo que te digo -. Dumbledore volvió su mirada a los pergaminos, ignorando a Severus por un momento. -. Retírate Severus -.

Severus molesto, irritado, había ido a buscar salvación y se fue sin ella, pero también salió con muchas respuestas, sabía que Hermione ya significa algo para él, pero el alejarla, seria repetir su historia con Lily y eso era lo que no iba a aceptar tan fácil.

…

Después del lamentable suceso de una poción de amor impuesta a Ron, y su trágico envenenamiento después en la oficina de Slughorn, Harry, Hermione, y Ginny estaban sentados alrededor de él, en la enfermería, habían pasado todo el día esperando del otro lado de las puertas dobles tratando de ver cuando alguien entrara o saliera.

-. Fue afortunado que encontraras el Bezoar -. Dijo George en voz baja.

-. Afortunado fue que hubiera uno en ese cuarto -. Dijo Harry que seguía pensando en qué habría pasado si no hubiera sido posible tener a la mano esa piedrita.

Hermione dio un suspiro casi inaudible.

Después de platicar con su Profesor sobre la cantidad de venenos y preguntarle sobre Malfoy, se sintió levemente culpable de haberse molestado por haber preferido seguir con su Profesor que estar al pendiente de Ron.

-. ¿Entonces el veneno estaba en la bebida? -. Dijo Fred.

-. Sí -. Dijo Harry.

-. Slughorn se lo extrajo… -.

-. ¿Podría él haber sido capaz de verter algo en el vaso de Ron sin que nadie lo viera? -.

-. Probablemente -. Dijo Harry. -. Pero, ¿Para qué querría Slughorn envenenar a Ron? -.

-. No lo sé -. Dijo Fred. -. ¿Podría haber mezclado los vasos por error?, quiero decir ¿Tal vez para atraparte? -.

-. ¿Por qué querría Slughorn envenenar a Harry? -. Preguntó Ginny.

-. No lo sé -. Dijo Fred. -. Pero deben de haber muchas personas a las que les gustaría envenenarlo, ¿No creen? ¿El elegido y todo eso? -.

-. ¿Entonces crees que Slughorn es un Mortífago? -. Dijo Ginny.

-. Cualquier cosa es posible -. Dijo Fred.

-. Podría haber estado bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius -. Dijo George.

-. O podría ser inocente -. Dijo Ginny. -. El veneno podría haber estado en la botella, en cuyo caso, probablemente fuese para Slughorn -.

-. ¿Quién querría matar a Slughorn? -.

-. Dumbledore reconoce que Voldemort querría a Slughorn de su lado -. Dijo Harry. -. Slughorn había estado escondido un año antes de venir a Hogwarts. Y quizá Voldemort lo quiera fuera del camino, quizá porque piensa que podría ser muy valioso para Dumbledore -.

-. Pero tú dijiste que Slughorn había estado planeando darle esa botella a Dumbledore para navidad -. Ginny le recordó.

-. Quizá el perpetrador esté tras Dumbledore -.

-. Entonces el perpetrador no conoce muy bien a Slughorn -. Dijo Hermione. -. Cualquiera que conozca a Slughorn sabría que había una buena oportunidad de que él guardara algo tan delicioso sólo para sí mismo -.

-. Ermynee -. Chilló Ron inesperadamente entre ellos.

-. Bueno, no creo que tenga que ver con el Quidditch, pero hay una conexión entre los ataques -. Dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? -. Preguntó Fred.

-. Bueno, por alguna razón, ellos debían morir pero ninguno de ellos murió, sin embargo fue por pura suerte. Y por otra, ni el veneno o el collar parecen haber llegado a la persona que debía ser asesinada. Claro -. Agregó rotundamente -. Eso hace que la persona que está detrás de esto sea aún más peligrosa, porque parece no importarle la cantidad de personas necesarias en su intento de llegar a su víctima -. Cuando llegaron los padres de Ron, Harry y Hermione se levantaron para permitirles estar con Ron y cuidándolo.

-. Es terrible -. Gruñó Hagrid debajo de su barba. -. Toda esta seguridad y los chicos siguen siendo lastimados… Dumbledore se ha preocupado mucho… No dirá nada pero yo te puedo asegurar… -.

-. ¿Aún no se le ha ocurrido nada, Hagrid? -. Preguntó Hermione desesperada.

-. Esperaba que él tuviera cientos de ideas, con lo inteligente que es -. Dijo Hagrid. -. Pero no sabe quién mandó el collar o el veneno en ese vino, o ellos ya habrían sido atrapados, ¿No?, Lo que me preocupa -. Dijo Hagrid. -. Es, por cuánto tiempo más Hogwarts se mantendrá abierta si los chicos siguen siendo atacados, otra vez la Cámara de los secretos, ¿No?, habrá pánico, más y más padres llevando a sus hijos a otras escuelas y luego, ya saben, la junta de gobernadores… -. Hagrid dejó de hablar mientras que el fantasma de una mujer de cabello largo pasaba serenamente. -. … La junta de gobernadores empezará a hablar del posible cierre por seguridad -.

-. ¿No estás hablando en serio? -. Dijo Hermione luciendo preocupada.

-. Tienen que verlo desde su punto de vista -. Dijo Hagrid pesadamente. -. Quiero decir, siempre ha habido algo de riesgo en mandar a un niño a Hogwarts, ¿No es cierto?, ellos esperarán accidentes ¿No?, con cientos de pequeños magos encerrados todos juntos, pero intentos de asesinato, eso es diferente, así que no es novedad que Dumbledore esté enojado con Sn… -. Hagrid se detuvo secamente, una familiar expresión de culpa era claramente visible en su cara debajo de la tupida barba.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijo Harry rápidamente. -. ¿Dumbledore está enojado con Snape? -. Captando toda la atención de Hermione en ese momento.

-. Yo nunca dije eso -. Respondió Hagrid. -. Miren, fíjense la hora, ya casi es media noche, y necesito… -.

-. Hagrid, ¿Por qué Dumbledore está enojado con Snape? -. Preguntó Harry en voz alta.

-. ¡Shhhh! -. Dijo Hagrid. -. No grites cosas así Harry, que, ¿Acaso quieres que pierda el trabajo?, no se supone que les importe, o ¿Si?, no ahora que se han dado por vencidos en Cuidado de Criaturas… -.

-. No trates de hacerme sentir culpable, ¡No funcionará! -. Dijo Harry convincentemente. -. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Snape? -.

-. No lo sé Harry, ¡No debería de haberlo escuchado!… Bueno, estaba saliendo del bosque la otra tarde y los escuché hablando, bueno, discutiendo. No les puse atención, así que traté de evadirlos y no escucharlos, pero eso fue bueno, una calurosa discusión y no fue fácil evitarla -.

-. Y ¿luego? -. Harry lo apresuró, mientras que Hagrid arrastraba sus enormes pies con dificultad.

-. Bueno, solo escuché a Snape diciendo: que Dumbledore daba mucho por sentando y que quizá, Snape... Ya no querría hacerlo… -.

-. ¿Hacer qué? -.

-. No lo sé, Harry, sonaba como si Snape hubiese trabajado de más, eso es todo... De cualquier forma, Dumbledore le dijo firmemente que él estaba comprometido y que debía hacerlo, y luego algo acerca de que Snape estaría haciendo investigaciones en su casa, Slytherin, bueno, en eso no hay nada de raro -. Hagrid agregó rápidamente mientras que Harry y Hermione intercambiaban miradas. -. A todos los jefes de las Casas, se les pidió que investigaran acerca del collar… -.

-. Sí, pero Dumbledore no tiene querellas con el resto de ellos o ¿Sí? -. Dijo Harry.

-. Miren -. Hagrid torció su ballesta fuertemente entre sus manos. -. Ya sé lo que piensan acerca de Snape, Harry, y no quiero que vean cosas donde no las hay -.

-. ¡Cuidado! -. Dijo Hermione secamente.

Voltearon justo en el momento para ver la sombra de Argus Filch que se proyectaba en el muro detrás de ellos antes de que el hombre girara en la esquina.

-. ¡Ooh! -. Dijo resoplando. -. Fuera de la cama tan tarde, ¡Esto ameritará detención! -.

-. No, no, Filch -. Dijo Hagrid. -. Ellos ¿Están conmigo no? -.

-. ¿Y qué? -. Preguntó Filch detestablemente.

-. ¡Soy un profesor, Squib entrometido! -. Dijo Hagrid enérgicamente.

Hubo un desagradable siseo.

-. Váyanse -. Dijo Hagrid por la coyuntura de la boca.

No hubo necesidad de repetírselo a Harry, él y Hermione se apresuraron a desaparecer, mientras que Hagrid y Filch habían comenzado a levantar la voz, cuyo eco seguía a Harry y Hermione mientras seguían corriendo.

Hermione le deseó buenas noches a Harry y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Hermione puso a su mente a pensar, la noche anterior no había visto a su Profesor, entonces fue cuando peleó con Dumbledore, Hermione se sentía levemente molesta, su Profesor y ella ya llevaban platicas más armoniosas y le parecía indigno que no le haya contado, podía ser capaz de dar la cara por su Profesor, pero era cierto, casi no lo conocía.

…

Antes de que Ron saliera de la enfermería, quiso hablar con Hermione y arreglar su situación, Hermione se disculpó y Ron igual, olvidando todo lo anterior y restaurando su amistad.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Voy rapidin, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	15. Capitulo XV

**CAPITULO XV**

-. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado? -. Preguntó Hermione, cuando le contaba de una pelea entre Ginny y Dean.

-. ¡Solamente no quiero que mi equipo de Quidditch se estropee de nuevo! -. Dijo él rápidamente.

Hermione ya no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle cuando Luna llegó a su alcance.

Y Ron era abordado por Lavender, logrando que Harry y Hermione se esfumaran, dándoles una privacidad que a Ron le pareció innecesaria.

Una vez en el comedor, Ron volvió con ellos y a Harry le sorprendía como Hermione actuaba como si esto no estuviera ocurriendo, o como si no le afectara, que incluso vio un par de veces una sonrisa de satisfacción inexplicable cruzar por su cara, sobretodo observando de reojo la mesa de profesores.

Todo el día ella pareció estar de un humor particularmente bueno, y esa tarde en la sala común hasta aceptó revisar (en otras palabras, terminar de escribir) el ensayo de Herbología de Harry, algo que ella firmemente había rechazado hacer, porque sabía que luego Harry dejaría a Ron copiar su trabajo.

-. Muchas gracias, Hermione -. Dijo Harry. -. Tengo que apurarme o llegaré tarde a la clase de Dumbledore... -. Ella no contestó, simplemente tachó algunas de sus oraciones cansadamente.

…

-. No vas a encontrar nada ahí -. Dijo Hermione firmemente la tarde del domingo.

-. No empieces Hermione -. Dijo Harry. -. Si no fuera por el Príncipe, Ron no estaría sentado aquí ahora -.

-. Lo estaría si hubieses escuchado a Snape en nuestro primer año -. Dijo Hermione cortante.

Estaban en la Sala Común, y estaban levemente asustados ya que el examen de aparición seria pronto.

Hermione, que ya se había aparecido dos veces, gracias a la ayuda de su Profesor que le dio unos consejos para su facilidad, tenía un poco más de seguridad, pero Harry, que no cumpliría diecisiete hasta dentro de cuatro meses, no podría tomar la prueba estuviese listo o no.

-. ¡Al menos tú te puedes aparecer! -. Dijo Ron molesto. -. ¡No tendrás problemas en Julio! -.

-. Sólo lo he hecho una vez -. Le recordó Harry. -. Hermione, ¿Por qué no nos dices quien es tu tutor? Al parecer te ayudo mucho -. Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

-. Lo haría, pero ustedes no lo aceptarían aún en estas condiciones -. Harry y Ron la observaron extrañados. -. Snape -. Hermione sonrió.

-. ¡¿Snape?! -. Exclamaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

-. Sí, es bueno, pueden ver los resultados.

-. Estas loca -. Dijo Ron, sin creerlo. -. Si es Snape como tutor, prefiero practicar por mi cuenta.

-. Yo igual -. Exclamo Harry.

Ron reanudó el terminar un ensayo terriblemente difícil para Snape, que Harry y Hermione ya habían acabado.

-. Te digo, ¡El estúpido Príncipe no va a ser capaz de ayudarte con esto Harry! -. Dijo Hermione casi a gritos. -. Solo hay una manera de obligar a alguien a hacer lo que quieres, y es con la maldición Imperius que es ilegal -.

-. Si, ya lo sé, gracias -. Dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar el libro. -. Por eso estoy buscando algo diferente. Dumbledore dijo que Veritaserum no lo hará, pero debe haber algo más, una poción o un hechizo... -.

-. Lo estás haciendo de la manera equivocada -. Dijo Hermione. -. Solo tú puedes conseguir la memoria, Dumbledore lo dijo. Eso debe significar que puedes persuadir a Slughorn donde otras personas no pueden, no es cuestión de darle una poción, cualquiera puede hacer eso -. Ron interrumpió para plantear una duda de su ensayo, a lo que Hermione accedió el ayudarle.

-. Te amo Hermione -. Dijo Ron recostándose en su silla y frotando sus ojos de cansancio.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, era extraño, antes esperaba a Ron decirle eso, pero ahora se escuchaba como algo incompleto, como si ya no fuera el con quien Hermione quisiera oírlo, quizá si fuera su Prof… Hermione sacudió su cabeza borrando ese descabellado pensamiento.

-. No dejes que Lavender te oiga diciendo eso -.

-. No -. Dijo Ron. -. O tal vez si, así ella me dejará -.

-. Ahí está -. Dijo Hermione unos veinte minutos después devolviéndole a Ron su ensayo.

-. Muchas gracias -. Dijo Ron.

De repente aparecieron Kreacher y Dobby.

-. ¿Qué es esto? -. Preguntó Hermione, impresionada por sus repentinas apariciones. -. ¿Qué está pasando Harry? -. Harry vaciló antes de contestarle.

-. Bueno... Ellos han estado siguiendo a Malfoy por mí -. Dijo.

Hermione se vio indignada.

-. ¿No has dormido Dobby? Pero Harry, seguro tu no le dijiste que no... -.

-. No, claro que no lo hice -. Dijo Harry rápidamente. -. Dobby, puedes dormir, ¿Está bien? ¿Pero alguno de ustedes descubrió algo? -. Se apresuró en preguntar.

-. Harry Potter, señor -. Chilló Dobby, sus grandes ojos brillaban a la luz del fuego. -. El Amo Malfoy no está rompiendo ninguna regla que Dobby sepa, pero él es hábil al evitar una detención. Ha estado haciendo visitas con regularidad al séptimo piso, con algunos otros estudiantes, que se quedan vigilando mientras él entra... -.

-. ¡El Cuarto de los Menesteres! -. Dijo Harry.

Hermione y Ron lo miraron con interés.

-. Creo que eso es parte de la magia del cuarto -. Dijo Hermione. -. Si necesitas que sea invisible, lo será -.

-. Malfoy entró en nuestro cuartel general el año pasado, así que yo conseguiré entrar y espiarlo, no hay problema -.

-. Pero no creo que lo hagas Harry -. Dijo Hermione despacio. -. Malfoy sabía exactamente para qué estábamos usando el cuarto, ¿Verdad?, porque la estúpida de Marieta había hablado. Él necesitaba que el cuarto se convirtiera en el cuartel del Ejército de Dumbledore y así fue. Pero tú no sabes en que se convierte el cuarto cuando Malfoy va a él, así que no sabes en qué pedirle que se transforme -.

Harry agradeció a los elfos y estos desaparecieron.

-. ¿Qué tan bueno es esto? -. Dijo entusiasmado Harry volteándose hacia Ron y Hermione al momento que la sala estaba nuevamente libre de elfos. -. ¡Sabemos a dónde está yendo Malfoy! ¡Ahora lo tenemos atrapado! -.

-. Pero ¿Qué es todo eso de que él vaya ahí con varios estudiantes? -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Cuántas personas están en eso? No pensarás que confía en muchos de ellos para que sepan lo que está haciendo... -.

-. Sí, eso es raro -. Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. -. Lo escuché diciéndole a Crabbe que no era asunto suyo lo que estaba haciendo... Así que, qué hace diciéndole a todos estos... A todos estos... -. La voz de Harry iba disminuyendo. -. Dios, que tonto he sido -. Dijo suavemente. -. Es obvio, ¿Verdad? Había un gran caldero de eso abajo en la mazmorra. Él pudo haber robado un poco en cualquier momento durante la clase... -.

-. ¿Robado qué? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Poción Multijugos. Él robó un poco de la Poción Multijugos, Slughorn nos la mostró en nuestra primera clase de Pociones... No hay varios estudiantes haciendo guardia a Malfoy... Son solo Crabbe y Goyle como siempre... Sí, ¡Eso tiene sentido! -. Dijo Harry dando saltos y caminando de un lado a otro frente al fuego. -. Son lo suficientemente tontos para hacer lo que les diga aunque él no piensa decirles en lo que anda, pero no quiere que sean vistos merodeando afuera del Cuarto de los Menesteres, así que les da Poción Multijugos para hacer que se vean como otras personas... Esas chicas con las que lo vi cuando se perdió el juego de Quidditch... Ja, ¡Crabbe y Goyle! -.

-. Quieres decir -. Dijo Hermione con voz silenciosa, -. Que esa pequeña niña a la que le arreglé su balanza... -.

-. ¡Claro! -. Dijo Harry fuertemente dirigiéndose a ella. -. ¡Claro! Malfoy debió estar dentro del cuarto en ese momento, así que ella... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Él dejo caer la balanza para decirle a Malfoy que no saliera, ¡Porque había alguien ahí! ¡Y también estaba esa chica que dejó caer los huevos de rana! ¡Hemos estado pasando por donde estaba todo el tiempo sin darnos cuenta! Seguramente lo hacen porque les ha mostrado su Marca Tenebrosa -. Dijo Harry.

-. Mmmm... No sabemos si esa Marca Tenebrosa existe -. Dijo Hermione con escepticismo.

-. Ya veremos -. Dijo Harry con seguridad.

-. Sí, veremos -. Dijo Hermione. -. Pero Harry, antes que te emociones, aún pienso que no podrás entrar al Cuarto de los Menesteres sin antes saber qué hay ahí, y no creo que debas olvidar -. Subió su mochila al hombro y le dirigió a Harry una mirada severa. -. Que se supone que tú estás concentrándote en conseguir esa memoria de Slughorn. Buenas noches -. Hermione se mostraba desinteresada en los planes de Harry de entrar forzosamente en el Cuarto de Menesteres, logrando que eso a Harry le molestara.

-. Miren -. Dijo suavemente Harry. -. No me he olvidado de Slughorn, pero no tengo idea de cómo conseguir esa memoria, y hasta que tenga una idea, ¿Por qué no debo averiguar qué está haciendo Malfoy? -.

-. Ya te lo he dicho, necesitas persuadir a Slughorn -. Dijo Hermione. -. No es cuestión de engañarlo o hechizarlo, o Dumbledore pudo haberlo hecho en un segundo. En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo afuera del Cuarto de los Menesteres, deberías ir y encontrar a Slughorn y empezar a interesarte en su verdadera naturaleza -. Terminaron de desayunar en silencio.

Hermione se fue inmediatamente a su clase de Runas.

Al medio día su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras empezaba.

-. Tarde de nuevo, Potter -. Dijo fríamente Snape, cuando Harry se apresuró a entrar en el salón iluminado por velas. -. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor -. Severus vio la molestia en el rostro de Harry y eso lo hizo sonreír. -. Antes de empezar, quiero sus ensayos sobre Dementores -. Dijo Snape agitando suavemente su varita, y veinticinco pedazos de pergamino volaron por el aire y aterrizaron en una ordenada pila en su escritorio. -. Y espero por su bien que sean mejores que la incompetencia que tuve que aguantar sobre cómo resistirse a la maldición Imperius. Ahora, si abren todos sus libros en la página... ¿Qué pasa señorita Granger? -.

-. Señor -. Dijo Hermione. -. Me he estado preguntando, ¿Podría decirme cual es la diferencia entre un Inferius y un fantasma? Porque había algo en el periódico sobre un Inferius... -.

-. No, no lo había -. Dijo Snape con voz de fingido aburrimiento, buscaba un pretexto para llamarla a su oficina, debía hablar con ella y retándola la hacía responder.

-. Pero señor, escuché a alguien hablando... -.

-. Si usted ha leído el artículo en cuestión, Señorita Granger, debería saber que el llamado Inferius no era más que un apestoso y soplón ladrón de nombre Mundungus Fletcher -.

-. ¿No está molesto por su arresto entonces? -. Dijo Hermione sin comprender porque hablaba así.

-. Su insolencia no conoce límites, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigo en mi oficina esta noche -. Hermione se sintió pequeña en su lugar, a veces su profesor sabía herir en serio.

Harry bufó molesto por el castigo de Snape.

-. Al parecer Potter tiene mucho que decir en la materia -. Dijo Severus, señalando repentinamente al fondo del salón, sus ojos negros fijos en Harry. -. Déjenos preguntarle Potter cuál es la diferencia entre un Inferius y un fantasma -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Espero que Severus por fin vuelva a ser feliz. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	16. Capitulo XVI

**CAPITULO XVI**

-. Eh... bien... los fantasmas son transparentes... -. Dijo Harry.

-. Oh, muy bien -. Interrumpió Snape, con los labios torcidos. -. Sí, es fácil ver que casi seis años de educación mágica no han sido desperdiciados en usted, Potter -.

-. Sí, los fantasmas son transparentes, pero los Inferius son cuerpos muertos, ¿Verdad?, así que deben ser sólidos -.

-. Un chico de cinco años pudo habernos dicho mucho más -. Dijo con sarcasmo Snape. -. Los Inferius son cuerpos que han sido reanimados por hechizos de magos oscuros. No están vivos, son simplemente usados como marionetas para hacer la voluntad del mago. Un fantasma, como espero que todos ustedes sepan, es la impresión que deja un alma en la tierra, y por supuesto, como Potter sabiamente nos dijo, son transparentes. Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor -. Dijo Snape. -. Usted y Weasley, funcionan con la misma lentitud cerebral -.

-. ¡No! -. Murmuró Hermione, agarrando el brazo de Harry cuando abría la boca enojado. -. No tiene caso, solo terminarás en detención de nuevo, ¡Déjalo! -.

-. Ahora abran sus libros en la página doscientos treinta -. Dijo Snape, con una pequeña sonrisa -. Y lean los primeros dos párrafos sobre la maldición Cruciatus -. Al final de la clase, Hermione se escabulló misteriosamente fuera la vista de Harry y Ron.

-. Snape tiene razón ¿Verdad? -. Dijo Ron. -. No sé si valga la pena que tome la prueba. Solo que no puedo hallarle el truco a Aparecerme -.

-. Deberías hacer las sesiones extra con Snape, como Hermione, las tomó, tal vez te ayuden -. Dijo razonablemente Harry.

-. Claro, sufrir por mi cuenta, que con los comentarios hirientes de Snape, no estoy loco, ¿No sé qué tiene Hermione para soportarlo? -.

-. Actúa raro desde Navidad. Algo esconde, pero ya no puedo con otro misterio más -. Ron se preocupó, si Hermione actuaba raro, él no era la razón, y debía saber porque.

…

Hermione llegó al despacho de su Profesor por la noche.

-. Pase Señorita Granger -. Como siempre su Profesor era rápido para abrir y atender. -. Tome asiento -. Le indicó frente a su escritorio. -. Supongo que sabe porque está aquí -. Hermione se lo preguntó, pero no parecía tener nada que haya merecido un castigo.

-. La verdad es que no Profesor -. Severus la observó, acomodando sus ideas en su mente.

-. Usted está aquí, porque ha propasado muchos límites -. Dijo molesto Severus.

-. ¿Disculpe? -. Hermione no entendía a qué se refiere.

-. Usted ha tomado demasiada confianza conmigo, su impertinencia y sus comentarios han sobrepasado los límites del respeto, que usted debe tenerme -.

-. Discúlpeme, pero eso no es verdad, siempre le he dado el respeto que usted se merece -. Severus se levantó y caminó por su despacho.

-. Es hora, de que deje de venir a sus prácticas y cualquier otro asunto conmigo -.

-. ¿A qué se refiere? -. Dijo una molesta Hermione.

-. Lo claro es evidente, no la quiero volver a ver aquí en mi despacho, no quiero que tenga contacto alguno nuevamente conmigo -. Le dijo Severus sintiendo poco a poco culpa.

Lo había meditado, lo había aceptado al fin, esa chica, estaba causando estragos en su mente y en su corazón, sentía que el amor por Lily, no era tan intenso como el alejar a Hermione, pero Dumbledore tenía razón, los sentimientos eran lo primero que sobraba.

-. Usted… usted… -. Hermione estaba molesta, estaba triste y no entendía el porqué. -. Bueno, siendo la última vez que estaré aquí -. Estaba furiosa, su león interno yacía en su mente. -. ¿Por qué lo hace? Usted es la única persona con la que he podido tener una conversación inteligente, ¿Se siente intimidado acaso? -. Severus la miró interrogante.

-. Es una insolente -. Severus se acercó intimidándola.

-. No encuentro otra explicación, ¿Se avergüenza de que un Gryffindor sea más listo que un Slytherin? -. Hermione colocó sus brazos cruzados estaba realmente molesta.

-. Usted no lo entiende y no admitiré más comentarios ridículos -. Severus la tomó de los hombros y la miró con rabia. -. Retírese Granger o su casa lo lamentara -. Hermione se zafó de su agarre.

-. Así será Profesor, lamento que mi presencia fuera demasiado para usted -. Hermione caminó decidida hacia la puerta, furiosa, sin ninguna explicación la corría, no era justo.

-. Granger -. Dijo furioso y Hermione giró buscando liberar también su enojo.

Severus dio dos pasos hacia ella y ella ante el temor de su mirada, dio un paso atrás.

Hermione lo oyó resoplar.

La tomó del brazo y la haló hacia él, rápidamente la pegó a la pared y tomándola del cuello con fuerza, no para lastimarla pero si para que no pudiera moverse, la acerco a él y la besó con posesión.

No pidió permiso para invadir su boca, la pegó más a su cuerpo y sintió su humedad y su lengua jugando con la de Hermione.

La besó fervientemente, y eso a Hermione le impresionó, pero le gustaba y algo que jamás sintió se sentía en su columna y bajaba hasta su cadera, un ligero toque de excitación crecía en ella, mientras escuchaba la respiración de Severus.

Severus la atrajo más hacia él y la besó con hambre, cuando su respiración ya no pudo más se alejó de ella.

La observó mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-. Entiéndame, esto en mí no es natural -. Le habló pausado mientras recuperaba su respiración recargados frente a frente.

Obnubilada por lo que le dijo, Hermione respondió con un hilo de voz.

-. Profesor… -. Pero ya no pudo seguir, Severus se separó de ella haciendo que ella levemente perdiera el equilibrio, pero logrando incorporándose.

-. Lo lamento Señorita Granger -. Severus regresó a su escritorio y la miró. -. Sé que esto pudo ser inesperado y desagradable, pero le aseguro que no se repetirá, como le dije, retírese -. Severus volvió su vista a sus pergaminos.

Hermione confundida, sabía que decir algo seria ser lo mismo, él lo negaría, se tocó los labios y ligeramente sus lágrimas querían salir, ella respiró y se encaminó a la puerta.

-. Profesor… sé que esto fue inesperado, y que usted esconde muchas cosas, no le molestare más -. Hermione abrió la puerta para irse, sin antes. -. Pero sabe, para mí lo que acaba de ocurrir, no fue desagradable, es más, era algo que anhelaba -. Y sin más salió dejando a su Profesor sorprendido por lo que oyó y viendo la puerta por la que Hermione acababa de salir.

Severus ante su rabia golpeó tan fuerte el escritorio que se movió con el impacto, eso era justo lo que quería evitar, no quería que su corazón tomara las decisiones, pero ahí lo hizo, era una chica retadora, una chica que decía las cosas como las pensaba, se llevó la mano hacia los labios, ese beso, a ella le gustó, lo anhelaba, había dicho, y él lo disfrutó, le excitó, lo dejó sin habla, pero eso era todo, los sacrificios siempre eran necesarios y uno mas no haría la diferencia con él.

Hermione caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, no sabía que había pasado, primero furia y rencor y después besos y pasión, era tan confuso, ella no esperaba que él hiciera eso y cuando lo hizo sintió temor, sintió curiosidad, pero también sintió pasión, él era un hombre muy misterioso, ella lo averiguaría, se llevó la mano a los labios, ese beso, había tantos sentimientos en él, había hambre y deseo, eso a ella le cohibió, pero por primera vez sintió deseo hacia alguien y ese alguien hacia ella.

…

La semana siguiente, Ron no se despegó de Hermione, analizando cada movimiento que hacía, eso a Hermione le extrañó y hasta cierto le incomodaba.

Tanto que hasta la acompañó a la salida de Hogsmeade, sin la compañía de Harry, que prefería quedarse a investigar a Malfoy.

-. Mejor deberías -. Dijo Hermione cuando le confió sus planes a Ron y a ella en la entrada. -. Ir directo a la oficina de Slughorn e intentar recuperar esa memoria -.

-. ¡He estado intentándolo! -. Dijo Harry. -. ¡No quiere hablar conmigo Hermione! Sabe que he intentado acercarme ¡Y no va a dejar que suceda! -.

-. Bien, pues solo tienes que hacerlo, ¿Verdad? -. Le deseó a Ron y Hermione suerte para dedicarse una hora o dos al Cuarto de los Menesteres.

Al regreso, Hermione buscó acercarse al Profesor Snape, que fue el encargado de cuidarlos en Hogsmeade pero sin éxito, ya que Ron no se alejaba de ella, desistió por ese día y volvieron al castillo.

En el Gran Comedor, se encontraba ella y Ron, cuando Harry se fue a su encuentro.

-. ¡Lo hice! Bueno, algo así -. Le dijo Ron a Harry con entusiasmo cuando lo vio venir. -. Se suponía que debía aparecerme afuera de la Tienda de Té de Madam Puddifoots y lo hice un poco más lejos, terminé cerca de Scrivenshafts, ¡Pero al menos me moví! -.

-. Bien hecho -. Dijo Harry. -. ¿A ti cómo te fue Hermione? -.

-. Oh, ella estuvo perfecta, obviamente -. Dijo Ron antes de que Hermione pudiera responder. -. Perfecta deliberación, adivinación, y desesperación o lo que sea que fuera... Después todos fuimos por unas bebidas a Las Tres Escobas y deberías haber oído a Twycross con ella... no me sorprendería que pronto le hiciera la pregunta... -.

-. ¿Y qué hay contigo? -. Preguntó Hermione, ignorando a Ron. -. ¿Has estado en lo del Cuarto de los Menesteres todo este tiempo? -.

-. Si -. Dijo Harry.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa por Ron, actuaba muy meloso y eso a ella le incomodaba, antes hubiera deseado eso, pero desde que probó la desesperación y la pasión que un hombre puede tener, sólo lo deseaba a él, a su Profesor, desvió su mirada a la mesa de Profesores y ahí lo vio, pudo ver que él también la observaba, ella le sonrió y el desvió la mirada.

Debía alejarse, pero también quería saber que sentía su Profesor, suspiró cansada y aceptó su triste realidad.

…

-. Olvida a Malfoy por un tiempo -. Hermione dijo firmemente a Harry.

Estaban sentados con Ron en una esquina soleada del patio después del almuerzo.

Hermione y Ron estaban hojeando un folleto del Ministerio de la Magia "Engaños Comunes de Aparición y Cómo Evitarlos" porque ellos iban a hacer las pruebas esa misma tarde, pero en general los folletos no estaban ayudando a calmarles los nervios.

Ron comenzó a intentar esconderse detrás de Hermione cuando una chica fue en dirección a ellos.

-. No es Lavender -. Dijo Hermione penosamente.

-. Ah, bien -. Dijo Ron, relajándose.

-. ¡Dumbledore dijo que no tendríamos ninguna clase hasta que yo consiguiera el recuerdo! -.

-. Puede que quiera verificar cómo te va… -. Hermione sugirió.

Harry empezó a leer el pergamino.

-. Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione Aragog murió anoche. Harry y Ron, la conocieron y sabían cuán especial era. Hermione, sé que te habría caído bien. Significaría mucho para mí si ustedes se pasaran por aquí en la noche para el entierro. Estoy planeando hacerlo al crepúsculo que era el horario favorito de ella en el día. Yo sé que no está permitido que salgan por la noche, pero pueden usar la Capa. Yo no se los pediría, pero no puedo enfrentar esto solo. Hagrid -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Klayrine:**_ _ **Tranquila, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**_

 _ **LuiNott:**_ _ **Gracias, aún falta mucho espero te siga gustando. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca: ¿**_ _ **Que comes que adivinas? Espero te haya gustado, es el primero de muchos, espéralo. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	17. Capitulo XVII

**CAPITULO XVII**

-. Él está pidiéndonos que dejemos el castillo a la noche y sabe que la seguridad es un millón de veces más estricta y en qué lío nos meteríamos si nos encuentran -.

-. Nosotros bajaremos a verlo antes del anochecer -. Dijo Harry.

-. Mira, la clase de pociones estará casi vacía esta tarde, con nosotros haciendo nuestras pruebas... ¡Intenta ablandar a Slughorn un poco! -.

-. Necesito más que suerte para lograrlo -. Dijo Harry amargamente.

-. Suerte -. Dijo Hermione de pronto. -. Harry, eso es… ¡Ser afortunado! -.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

-. ¡Usa tu poción de la suerte! -.

-. ¿Félix Felicis? -. Dijo. -. No... Yo quería guardarla... -.

-. ¿Para qué? -. Pregunto Hermione incrédula. -. ¿Qué hay en el mundo más importante que esa memoria, Harry? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Bien... está bien. Si no consigo que Slughorn hablé esta tarde, usaré un poco del Félix y volveré hoy por la noche -.

-. Está decidido, entonces -. Dijo Hermione animada. -. Harry, tienes que conseguir aquel recuerdo -. Ella dijo. -. Es para parar a Voldemort, ¿No es así? Estas cosas terribles que están aconteciendo son culpa de él... -.

La campana tocó en el castillo lo que indicaba que el examen de aparición comenzaría.

-. Les saldrá bien -. Dijo Harry. -. Buena suerte -.

-. ¡Para ti también! -. Dijo Hermione con una mirada significativa.

Ron y Hermione volvieron al final de la tarde.

-. ¡Harry! -. Gritó Hermione. -. ¡Harry, lo conseguí! -.

-. ¡Muy bien! -. Dijo. -. ¿Y Ron? -.

-. Él… él falló -. Hermione susurró. -. ¿Cómo te fue con Slughorn? -.

-. Ninguna novedad -. Dijo Harry.

Ellos gastaron la mayor parte de la cena de ellos insultando al examinador de Aparición totalmente, y Ron parecía más alegre cuando ellos volvieron a la sala común, ahora, discutiendo sobre el problema de Slughorn y la memoria.

-. Entonces, Harry… ¿Vas a usar Felix Felicis o no? -. Dijo Ron exigentemente.

-. Sí, creo que será mejor -. Dijo Harry. -. No creo que lo necesite todo, no veinticuatro horas de suerte, no debe durar la noche entera... yo llevaré sólo un poco. Dos o tres horas deben dar para hacer esto -.

-. Será una gran experiencia cuando lo tomes, no podrás hacer nada equivocado… -.

-. ¿De qué están hablando? -. Dijo Hermione, riendo. -. ¡Tú nunca lo tomaste! -.

-. Sí, pero yo pensé que lo tomé, ¿No es cierto? -. Dijo Ron. -. Realmente, tiene alguna diferencia... -.

-. Bien, aquí está -. Dijo Harry y elevó la pequeña botella y dio un trago cuidadosamente medido.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes? -. Susurró Hermione.

-. Excelente -. Él dijo. -. Realmente, excelente. Correcto... voy a ir a ver a Hagrid -.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijeron Ron y Hermione juntos.

-. No, Harry… Tienes que ir y ver a Slughorn, ¿Te acuerdas? -. Dijo Hermione.

-. No -. Dijo Harry confiado. -. Voy a ver a Hagrid, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ir a ver a Hagrid. Siento como si fuera el lugar correcto para ir hoy, ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? -.

-. No -. Dijeron Ron y Hermione juntos.

-. Esto es Félix Felicis, ¿Correcto? -. Dijo Hermione ansiosa. -. ¿No utilizaste otra pequeña botella llena de… yo no sé…? -. Harry rio y Ron y Hermione lo miraron aún más alarmados.

-. Confíen en mí -. Él dijo. -. Sé lo que estoy haciendo... O por lo menos... -. Él fue confiadamente para la puerta. -. ... Félix lo sabe -. Estiró la Capa de Invisibilidad por encima de la cabeza y descendió los escalones, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron juntos atrás de él.

-. ¿¡Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba con ella!? -. Lavender Brown gritó, mirando directamente a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione que salían juntos de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Ron balbuceó y Hermione irritada giró la mirada y sonriendo a los dos, subió a su dormitorio, lo último que quería era pelear había tanto en que pensar, la memoria, el éxito de Harry y sobre todo como lograr acercarse a su Profesor.

…..

Al día siguiente, Harry hizo el hechizo Muffliato y les contó a Ron y Hermione todo lo que había pasado durante la clase de Encantamientos de la mañana siguiente.

Hermione y Ron se mostraron satisfactoriamente impresionados por la manera en que él había engatusado la memoria de Slughorn y tajantemente impresionados cuando les platicó sobre los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y la promesa de Dumbledore de llevarlo consigo, seguro de que él encontraría algún otro.

-. Asombroso -. Exclamó Ron. -. Asombroso. Tú realmente irás con Dumbledore… Lo intentarás y lo destruirás… Asombroso -.

-. Ron, estás haciendo nieve -. Dijo Hermione pacientemente.

Hermione notó que Lavender Brown la miró con furia desde una mesa cercana, tenía los ojos muy rojos.

Soltó inmediatamente el brazo de Ron.

-. Ah, sí -. Dijo Ron. -. Lo siento… Ahora parece como si tuviéramos una horrible caspa -. Sacudió algunos copos de nieve del hombro de Hermione y Lavender estalló en llanto.

Ron pareció inmensamente culpable y le dio la espalda a ésta última.

-. Fue muy malo la otra noche, mientras ella estaba gritando, pero al final no tuve que terminar -.

-. Cobarde -. Dijo Hermione, divertida quien recordó inconsciente como había llamado así a su Profesor. -. Bueno, al parecer fue una mala noche para los romances en general. Ginny y Dean también se pelearon, Harry -.

-. ¿Cómo sucedió? -.

-. Oh, fue algo realmente tonto… Ella dice que él siempre intenta ayudarla a pasar el agujero del retrato, como si ella no pudiera hacerlo por sí misma… Pero las cosas entre ellos han estado un poco mal últimamente. Por supuesto, esto te pone a ti en un dilema, ¿Verdad? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -. Inquirió rápidamente Harry.

-. El equipo de Quidditch -. Respondió ella. -. Si Ginny y Dean no se hablan… -.

-. Ah… sí, sí -. Dijo Harry.

…..

Hermione parecía muy contenta.

Cuando Harry le preguntó por qué sonreía, ella simplemente dijo.

-. Es un bonito día -. Siempre decía eso, cuando veía a su Profesor en la mesa de Profesores, si bien no había podido hablar con él, nuevamente, con verlo para ella era suficiente, tan solo unos minutos siquiera.

Después de desayunar, regresaron a la sala común, cuando Hermione pudo ver a Katie.

-. ¡Katie! ¡Has regresado! ¿Te encuentras bien? -.

-. ¡Estoy realmente bien! -. Dijo felizmente.

-. Ese collar… ¿Ahora puedes recordar quién te lo dio? -.

-. No -. Respondió Katie. -. La última cosa que recuerdo es haberme dirigido al baño de chicas en "Las Tres Escobas" -.

-. ¿Entonces sí entraste en el baño? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Bueno, sé que abrí la puerta -. Dijo Katie. -. Escuchen, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que McGonagall me ponga a hacer líneas en mi primer día de vuelta -. Agarró su bolsa y libros y salió a toda prisa tras sus amigos dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados en la repisa de la ventana y meditando en lo que ella les había dicho.

-. Entonces tiene que haber sido una chica o una mujer quien le dio a Katie ese collar -. Dedujo Hermione. -.

-. O alguien que parecía ser una chica o una mujer -. Puntualizó Harry. -. Creo que voy a tomar otro trago de Felix -. Dijo Harry.

-. Eso será un completo desperdicio de poción -. Dijo llanamente Hermione. -. La suerte sólo puede llevarte hasta cierto punto, Harry. La situación con Slughorn fue diferente; siempre tuviste la habilidad para persuadirlo, sólo necesitaste tentar un poco las circunstancias. La suerte no es suficiente para conseguirte un encantamiento poderoso, además. ¡No desperdicies el resto de la poción! Tú necesitarás toda la suerte que puedas conseguir si Dumbledore te lleva con él -. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

Los días previos al partido Severus se encontraba más tranquilo, no había podido sacarse a Hermione de la mente, pero su fuerza de voluntad era más fuerte, y desquitarse con los chicos que corrían para todos lados, por la emoción del Quidditch, sabía que su hora se acercaba más y eso lo ponía molesto y triste, ya no sentía la misma emoción y fervor a cumplir por su labor por Lily, ahora solo quería vivir y mantener a salvo a Hermione.

Paseaba por los baños de los prefectos, cuando de repente escucho a Myrtle la Llorona.

-. ¡Asesinato! ¡Asesinato en el baño! ¡Asesinato! -. Rápidamente corrió a ver lo que pasaba, pero lo que veía no podía con él.

Veía a Harry de rodillas al lado de Malfoy y este con el rostro rojo brillante, las manos contraídas sobre su pecho bañado en sangre y Harry tratando de disculparse, el hechizo era obvio, sectumsempra.

No podía perder tiempo, se desangraba rápidamente, se acercó y empujó a Harry hacia un lado y se puso de rodillas junto a Malfoy.

Sacando su varita se puso a trazar con ella sobre las profundas heridas que la maldición de Harry le había causado, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba.

-. Vulnera Sanentur -. Lo dijo suave y preciso como si cantara, la sangre pareció dejar de fluir.

Severus limpió el rostro de Malfoy y repitió su hechizo.

Parecía como si hubiera cosido las heridas.

Cuando Severus terminó su contra hechizo, ayudó a Malfoy a incorporarse, aunque no lo logró del todo.

-. Necesitas ir a la enfermería. Te podrían quedar las cicatrices, pero si tomas Dittany inmediatamente podremos evitarlas… Vamos… -. Sosteniendo a Malfoy, lo ayudó a cruzar el baño y al llegar a la puerta se volvió y dijo, con una voz fría, debía hacerle entender que no debía usar hechizos sin conocerlos.

-. Y tú, Potter… Espérame aquí -. Debía dejarlo perfectamente bien, en cualquier momento las heridas se volverían a abrir.

Dejó a Malfoy en la enfermería después de haberlo estabilizado y regresó al baño.

Snape regresó inmediatamente después.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-. Vete -. Le dijo a Myrtle, y ésta se sumergió dentro de su taza dejando un sonoro silencio detrás de ella.

-. No sé qué pasó -. Dijo Harry a su vez. -. No sabía lo que ese hechizo hacía -. Pero Severus lo ignoró, había sido imprudente lo que hizo y si de esa manera entendería, así lo haría.

-. Aparentemente te he subestimado, Potter -. Dijo tranquilamente. -. ¿Quién hubiera creído que tú supieras semejante magia oscura? ¿Quién te habló de ese hechizo? -.

-. Yo… Lo leí por ahí -.

-. ¿Dónde? -.

-. En… Un libro de la biblioteca -. Inventó Harry desesperadamente.

-. Mentiroso -. Dijo Snape.

Severus, leyó su mente a pesar de la resistencia de Harry, lo cual lo hizo molestar.

-. Tráeme tu mochila -. Dijo Snape suavemente. -. Y todos tus libros. Todos. Tráemelos aquí. ¡Ahora! -. Harry se volvió y salpicando, caminó hacia afuera del baño.

Severus, se quedó observando la puerta por la que Harry desapareció y golpeó con ira un muro cercano, ese jovencito era un idiota y si no fuera por su Hermione, ya estaría muerto.

No sabía cómo ella podía lidiar con ellos, Potter y sobretodo Weasley eran unos cabezas huecas.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Klayrine:**_ _ **Que bueno que te gusto, esto es solo comienzo de su relación. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Nos dejó con ganas de más, ese beso tan apasionado, pronto habrá más, no te los pierdas. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Rápidamente vio a Harry acercándose y puso nuevamente su fría fachada y escondió su mano lastimada de su vista.

Estiro su mano sin decir palabra en espera de la bolsa de Harry.

Él se la entregó, jadeando y con dolor de pecho.

Y esperó.

Uno por uno, Snape extrajo los libros de Harry y los examinó.

Al final, el único que quedaba era el libro de Pociones, el cual revisó con mucho cuidado antes de decir algo, era un cabeza hueca, debía devolver el libro ahora que tenía oportunidad.

-. ¿Éste es tu libro de "Fabricación de Pociones Avanzado", Potter? -.

-. Sí -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¿Estás completamente seguro de ello, Potter? -.

-. Sí -. Contestó Harry.

-. ¿Éste es la copia de "Fabricación de Pociones Avanzado" que tú compraste en "Flourish y Blotts"? -.

-. Sí -. Dijo Harry firmemente.

-. Entonces dime -. Preguntó Snape. -. ¿Por qué este libro tiene el nombre "Roonil Wazlib" escrito en la contraportada? -.

-. Ese es mi sobrenombre -. Dijo.

-. Tu sobrenombre -. Repitió Snape.

-. Sí... Es la manera cómo mis amigos me llaman -. Explicó Harry.

-. Entiendo lo que es un sobrenombre -. Dijo Snape. Sus ojos negros y fríos taladraban una vez más los de Harry. -. ¿Sabes qué pienso, Potter? -. Dijo Snape tranquilamente. -. Creo que eres un mentiroso, además de tramposo, y pienso que te mereces un castigo conmigo cada sábado hasta el fin del curso. ¿Qué crees tú? -.

-. Yo... Yo no estoy de acuerdo, señor -. Dijo Harry todavía evitando ver dentro de los ojos de Snape.

-. Bien, veremos cómo te sientes después de tus castigos -. Dijo Snape. -. El sábado a las diez de la mañana, Potter. En mi oficina -.

-. Pero, señor... -. Replicó Harry, mirándolo desesperado. -. El juego de Quidditch... El último partido de... -.

-. A las diez en punto -. Susurró Snape sonriendo cínicamente. -. Pobre Gryffindor... En cuarto lugar este año, me temo -. Y salió del baño sin decir nada más, dejando a Harry mirándose en el espejo resquebrajado.

Esperaba ansioso ese castigo, Potter entendería por las malas el peligro de experimentar.

…

-. No quiero decir "Te lo dije" -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Déjalo en paz Hermione -. Dijo Ron enojado.

-. Te dije que había algo raro en este "Príncipe" -. Dijo Hermione. -. Y tuve razón, ¿No es así? -.

-. No, no creo que la tengas -. Dijo Harry testarudamente.

-. Harry -. Preguntó Hermione. -. ¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendo a ese libro después que ese hechizo...? -.

-. ¡Deja de insistir en ese tema del libro! -. Gritó Harry. -. ¡El Príncipe sólo lo copió! ¡No quiere decir que él recomendara su uso a nadie! ¡Por lo que sabemos, hizo una nota de algo que había sido usado en su contra! -.

-. No lo creo así -. Insistió Hermione. -. Estás realmente defendiendo... -.

-. ¡No estoy justificando lo que hice! -. Dijo rápidamente Harry. -. Desearía no haberlo hecho nunca, pero no es justo que tenga cerca de una docena de días de detención. Sabes bien que yo no usaría un hechizo como ese, ni siquiera en Malfoy, pero no le eches la culpa al Príncipe ya que él no escribió. "Intenten esto, es realmente efectivo..." Sólo hizo algunas notas para él mismo, no para otros... -.

-. Ahora dime -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Quieres decir que piensas volver a...? -.

-. ¿A recuperar el libro? Sí, así es -. Dijo Harry enérgicamente. -. Escucha: Sin el Príncipe yo nunca hubiera ganado la Felix Felicis; nunca hubiera sabido cómo salvar a Ron de envenenamiento; nunca hubiera... -.

-. ... Tenido una brillante reputación en Pociones que realmente no mereces -. Dijo Hermione ácidamente.

-. No lo entiendes, ni tú ni Snape -.

-. ¿Snape? -. Hermione de repente bajó su carácter.

-. Sí, me castigo por lo que paso, exigía a como dé lugar el que le entregara el libro -. Harry dijo furioso.

-. Lo ves, Sev… Snape tenía razón, todo mundo sospecha de ti, no se cree que hayas adquirido grandes talentos de la noche a la mañana -.

-. ¡Déjalo en paz, Hermione! -. Dijo Ginny. -. Por lo que hemos oído, Malfoy estaba tratando de usar una maldición imperdonable, por lo tanto, ¡Deberías estar agradecida de que Harry hubiera tenido algo realmente bueno que lo salvara! -.

-. ¡Pues claro que estoy contenta de que Harry no haya sido tocado por la maldición! -. Replicó Hermione. -. ¡Pero si eres capaz de llamarle "algo bueno" al hechizo Sectumsempra, Ginny, mira dónde ha colocado a Harry ahora! Y eso sin mencionar lo que esto ha hecho con su oportunidad de ganar el partido... -.

-. Ah, no empieces a fingir que entiendes de Quidditch -. Dijo Ginny con crueldad. -. Solamente quedas en ridículo -. Hermione y Ginny, se dieron la espalda molesta una con la otra, por un lado sabía que Ginny defendía a Harry y eso era bueno, pero Snape apareció en su mente, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así con Harry? ¿Sabía algo del libro del Príncipe? Quería respuestas y sabía que debía acercarse para conseguirlas, tenía una opción, respiró para relajarse y después giró a ver a Harry, con mirada comprensiva.

-. Harry -. Pero él no levantó su mirada de su comida, seguía molesto con ella. -. No entiendo la mitad de cosas que haces y todavía no estoy muy contenta por lo del libro, pero quiero demostrarte que me importas -. Harry levantó brevemente su mirada.

-. Te escucho -. Hermione sonrió.

-. Que te parece si voy el Sábado a hablar con Snape, por tu castigo -. Harry alzo su ceja ingenuo. -. Después de todo, fue mi tutor, puedo hacerlo reflexionar -. Harry alzó su mirada. -. Por favor -. Hermione habló con sinceridad.

Harry respiró tenia esperanza de que pudiera funcionar.

-. Está bien Hermione, veremos que puedes lograr -. Hermione sonrió y miró a Ginny, aún se veía molesta pero lo importante es que lograría ver a Severus.

…

El sábado, Hermione se arregló lo mejor que pudo para su profesor, no se iría esta ocasión sin respuestas, se dio una última mirada en el espejo, se sonrió confiada y bajó las escaleras, donde en la Sala Común estaban Ron y Harry leyendo el periódico.

Harry la vio bajar y Hermione ocultó su sonrisa aparente.

-. ¿Estas segura Hermione? -. Murmuró Harry preocupado.

-. Lo estoy, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer -.

-. Déjala que vaya, tal vez convenza a Snape, y puedas jugar -. Respondió confiado Ron que le sonrió, Hermione le correspondió aunque no con la misma intensidad, sabía que él ya sentía algo por ella, pero para ella ya era tarde, sus sentimientos solo clamaban por una persona, su Profesor.

Se despidió de ellos y salió hacia las mazmorras, llegó puntual y tocó sin demasiada ansiedad, dudaba que Harry tocara así tratándose de un castigo con Snape.

Escuchó a Severus acercarse a la puerta.

-. Ah, Potter -. Dijo Snape, mientras abría la puerta, pero su sonrisa sarcástica murió en su rostro al ver a Hermione parada frente a él. -. ¿Señorita Granger, que hace aquí? -.

-. ¿Puedo pasar? -. Severus dudó brevemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Hermione vio su despacho y sintió una melancolía que no podía explicar.

-. ¿Me responderá? ¿Qué hace aquí Señorita Granger? -. Severus esperó a su espalda, ahora él era el sorprendido.

-. Vine por explicaciones -. Hermione giró y lo miró a esos ojos, que lo habían hechizado al paso de los días.

-. No hay tiempo para ello, Potter llegara en cualquier momento -. Hermione sonrió.

-. Harry no vendrá, le dije que hablaría con usted, para que lo dejara jugar -. Severus se puso serio.

-. Eso no pasara -. Severus cruzó los brazos molesto.

-. Eso es lo de menos, lo que me trajo hasta aquí es un tema totalmente diferente -. Hermione se acercó a él, pero Severus mantuvo su misma actitud.

-. Usted y yo, no tenemos temas de qué hablar -. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-. ¿Qué me dice del último día que estuve aquí? -. Hermione cruzó los brazos.

Severus se sintió nervioso brevemente, no podía hablar con ella cometió un pequeño error antes y no lo volvería a hacer.

-. Eso estuvo mal, no debió pasar, es mejor que lo olvide -. Hermione se molestó.

-. Está bien, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de Draco? -.

-. ¿A qué se refiere? -. Comentó incomodo Severus.

-. Se, que tiene un juramento inquebrantable, por protegerlo -. Severus impresionado se molestó.

-. ¿Dónde escuchó eso? -.

-. La fuente no importa, pero es bastante confiable, usted oculta cosas Profesor -.

-. Esa información a usted no le incumbe -.

-. Está bien, tal vez no esa, ¿Conoce usted al Príncipe Mestizo? -.

-. ¿A qué viene esto? -.

-. Quería que Harry, le entregara un libro que pertenecía a él, al Príncipe Mestizo, libro que usted conocía, ¿Conoce a ese príncipe? -.

-. ¿Dónde está el libro? -. Exigió Severus.

-. Es fácil solicitar información Profesor, yo deseo lo mismo -.

-. Le exijo que me lo diga, acaso Potter aún lo posee, es una falta grave lo que está haciendo, ¿Acaso quiere que le quite puntos? -.

-. Haga lo que quiera -. Hermione se acercó a él. -. Pero usted esconde mucho, y entre esas cosas esta nuestra amistad, relación, lo que sea, y luego ese beso, ¿Qué me esconde? -. Hermione se acercó suavemente a él, Severus la vio aproximarse, pero sabía que quería respuestas de un tema o de otro.

-. Mi relación con usted, solo fue un error, algo que no debió ser más allá -. Severus la quiso tomar de los hombros pero se detuvo, a punto de doblegarse.

-. No cree que debí opinar yo también -. Severus la observó acercarse completamente a él, Hermione recargó sus manos en el pecho de Severus, el cual inhaló suavemente, su tacto era delicado, Severus la tomó de los hombros.

-. Su respuesta era lo de menos, esto es por su bien -. Respondió Severus hablándole suavemente.

-. Y esto por el suyo -. Hermione lentamente se acercó más a su boca, logrando su objetivo sin resistencia aparente, logrando besarlo.

Esta vez con desesperación.

Lo saboreó y no dejo que se alejara en cuanto él se apartó levemente, ella lo sujetó de su levita hasta que sintió que Severus respondía.

Los pensamientos de Severus se bloquearon y ambos se entregaron a sus deseos reprimidos.

Severus se maldecía, quería apartarla, reprimirse, pero el olor de ella, no se lo permitía, se dejó controlar y se dejó llevar.

Hermione sentía esa pasión y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, empezaba a sentir deseo, algo extraño en ella, pero demasiado intenso, su forma de besarla, la hacía desvariar.

Debía admitirlo, lo deseaba tanto como necesitaba el aire para respirar y eso la asustaba.

La quemaba, en una zona nueva y sentía como sus bragas se humedecieron y lo único que deseó es que la desnudara y la poseyera.

Se separaron tratando de recuperar al aliento y se miraron fijamente, clavaron sus ojos en el otro.

Severus respiraba aceleradamente, y Hermione veía ese gesto fruncido y sabía que era lo que le encantaba de él, esperaba que no la separara de él.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Pues aquí tienes más y de ahí en adelante comienza lo bueno. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	19. Capitulo XIX

**CAPITULO XIX**

La besó nuevamente y la pegó más a él, Severus comenzaba a gemir y eso excitaba mucho más a Hermione, tanto así que no le importo como Severus comenzó a recorrer desde su cuello, bajando su mano hasta su cadera, deteniéndose un momento ahí y bajando hasta llegar a la parte baja de su falda, eso hizo suspirar a Hermione y Severus al sentir que no lo detenía, siguió su camino y metió su mano bajo su falda.

Recorriendo con suavidad su pierna, sintiendo el calor, mientras se acercaba a su punto de placer, oprimió su sexo encima de sus bragas y Hermione gimió escandalosamente, Severus se excitó ante ello y la pego más a él, demostrándole como la deseaba, haciéndola sentir su erección contra su abdomen.

Severus no perdió su tiempo e hizo las bragas a un lado.

-. Esta húmeda, Señorita Granger -. Susurró Severus excitado.

Hermione gimió en respuesta, Severus metió más su mano e introdujo un dedo en su interior, no tan profundamente, sospechaba que Hermione aún era una doncella y él no sería capaz de ultrajarla más de lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Sintió como Hermione se humedecía ante su toque, Severus confió y metió otro dedo más y segundo después metió un tercero.

La tomó del pelo y tiró suavemente de el para hacerla subir más la cabeza.

La besó con impaciencia, mientras la hacía abrir las piernas con su pierna y sus dedos entraban y salían una y otra vez de ella.

Con su boca sobre la de ella, la hizo hiperventilar y gemir sin control, llevaba tiempo esperando algo así y ahora que ambos se tenían no querían, no debían parar, después pensarían con racionalidad pero ahora se ansiaban mutuamente.

Hermione sentía como iba a explotar de pronto, si eso era llegar al orgasmo, con Severus quería experimentarlo en su totalidad así que se dejó llevar.

-. Córrete para mí, Granger -. El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a reaccionar ante sus palabras.

El placer que le estaba dando la hacía querer más.

El brillo sensual de su mirada la volvía loca y la hacía desear que la desnudara, pensamiento que jamás le cruzó por la mente con Ron, quería que la tomara en el suelo o donde fuera pero que la reclamara como suya.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras veía a Severus a los ojos y veía deseo en su mirada, tenía ganas de gritar, pero no podía sino llamaría toda la atención en el colegio.

-. Vamos, Granger, déjese llevar -. Hermione tenso la espalda y arqueó sus piernas mientras se dejaba llevar ante sus órdenes.

Seguía su movimiento con sus dedos y Hermione comenzó a gemir más fuerte, haciendo que Severus acelerara sus movimientos, Severus la vio tan cerca y la besó para impedirle gritar y ahogar su gemido en su boca, mientras sentía que sus músculos se contraían ante sus caricias una y otra vez y sentía su humedad en su entrepierna.

Hermione explotó ante un orgasmo nuevo para ella, pero deseaba otro igual, Severus poco a poco se detuvo y, Hermione se sintió vacía al sentir los dedos de Severus fuera.

Severus se dio cuenta, tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos.

-. Señorita Granger, usted es valiente y descarada -. Murmuró.

Hermione no supo que contestar

Severus sin soltar su rostro la acercó lentamente a él, y la besó suavemente, disfrutando su sabor, y su olor, ambos igualmente excitantes y peligrosos, olvidándose de nuevo de todo lo que había a su alrededor, Severus no quería pensar que era su alumna, mucho menor que ella y sobretodo había prometido no acercarse a ella otra vez, pero ahora no quería pensar.

Después de unos minutos se alejaron pero Severus la sujetaba de la cintura y Hermione seguía aferrada a su pecho.

-. Profesor, esto sólo demuestra que usted y yo, tenemos más que una relación Profesor-alumna -. La culpa cayó ante Severus, la soltó suavemente y eso entristeció a Hermione.

-. Señorita Granger, usted no entiende, hay algo más grande que nosotros, algo más profundo que sólo nosotros -. Hermione lo miró seriamente.

-. ¿Es por mi edad? ¿Por qué soy estudiante? No entiendo, hágame entender -. Severus suspiró.

-. El que usted sea menor, es malo, pero no grave, que sea mi alumna, no significa nada, usted no necesita de mi influencia en clases, sabe defenderse muy bien, es sólo que prometí alejarme de usted -.

-. Es mejor que no haga promesas que no cumplirá -. Severus sonrió y eso hizo a Hermione sonreír.

-. Una debilidad en mí, provocada por usted -. Aun así a Hermione no le quedó claro.

-. ¿Por qué debía alejarse de mí? ¿A quién se lo prometió? -. Severus la miró pensativo.

-. Hermione -. Severus la tomó de las manos y a Hermione le extraño demasiado escuchar su nombre de los labios de su Profesor. -. Debes saber que se avecinan tiempos oscuros, donde una relación ahora no se puede dar, se avecina una guerra, uno solo debe concentrarse en sobrevivir -. Hermione examinó lo que le decía, en parte tenía razón, una guerra se aproximaba, el romance no cabía en esta época, pero también él se encontraba equivocado.

-. Severus -. Habló Hermione son seriedad y eso también extrañó a Severus. -. Es cierto, tenemos papeles importantes en esta guerra, tú debes defender a Hogwarts y yo estar al lado de Harry luchando contra Voldemort -. Severus se impresionó ante la mención de ese nombre por parte de Hermione. -. Pero, si no es ahora, ¿Cuando? No se sabrá que pasara en la guerra, si yo viviré, si el mal ganara y caeremos ante la maldad, yo aprovecharé esto, yo quiero estar contigo, ahora lo entiendo -. Severus la miraba impresionado, tenía buenos argumentos, si seguía con el plan de Dumbledore le esperaba un castigo peor que la muerte, no quería vivir ese infierno solo, debía admitirlo, la quería a su lado.

Severus le sonrió y la besó, Hermione se dejó y sonrió para sí, al parecer su Profesor había cambiado de opinión.

-. Está bien, Señorita Granger -.

-. Hermione -. Dijo Feliz Hermione, Severus rio suavemente.

-. Hermione, esto deberá pasar desapercibido por el momento, como ya lo señalaste eres mi alumna, no se sabe quienes piensen mal de ti y eso no lo quiero, no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos -. Hermione sonrió era por primera vez, feliz, abrazó a Severus, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero le correspondió con suavidad.

-. Está bien -. Hermione tenía muchas dudas de él, pero prefirió dejarlas para después. -. Respecto con lo de Harry -. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

Severus se puso serio de repente.

-. Eso es un asunto neutral, infórmale que lo pensaré -. Hermione sonrió y lo besó, no se cansaría de eso. -. Es muy tarde y más vale que te retires, nos veremos mañana -. Hermione asintió a la puerta no sin antes besarlo por última vez esa noche.

-. Descanse Profesor nos veremos mañana -. Hermione salió de las mazmorras y corrió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hacia su sala común.

Severus observó la puerta durante un momento y analizó todo lo que acababa de ocurrir; era una falta grave a lo que había prometido a Albus, pero si lo analizaba, no se sentía culpable, quizá confundido, no sabía que tanto cambiaría su plan ahora con Hermione a su lado, pero así la mantendría a salvo mientras Dumbledore no se enterara.

Terminó todo lo pendiente y después se dirigió a su habitación, tan concentrado en cada beso, cada caricia, cada sonido de Hermione, tenía que admitir que era una mujer hermosa y él comenzaba a ser afortunado.

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común y se encontró con Harry y Ron que leían el periódico, ambos la vieron llegar y la miraron fijamente.

Hermione bajó su actitud positiva y les sonrió neutralmente antes de sentarse a su lado.

-. ¿Y bien? -. Preguntó un ansioso Harry.

Hermione suspiró.

-. Dijo que lo pensaría -. Dijo sonriéndole empática.

-. Felicidades Hermione, no lograste nada -. Dijo Ron molesto.

-. La conversación es con Harry, gracias -. Dijo Hermione irritada, pero sin alzar la voz, ya no quería seguir discutiendo con él, se le hacía aburrido y absurdo.

-. Bueno, dijo que lo pensaría, eso para Snape es un logro -. Dijo Harry relajado, Hermione le sonrió. -. Pero debió costarte convencerlo, te tardaste mucho -. Hermione se ruborizó.

-. Bueno, costo trabajo, Snape puede tenerme algo de estima, pero nunca será alguien accesible -. Sonrió Hermione.

Ron irritado volvió a intervenir.

-. ¿Y qué quería ese murciélago a cambio? ¿Qué trabajaras con el nuevamente o que le enseñaras a volar? -. Hermione lo observó seriamente, pero estaba cansada, así que no dijo nada.

-. Buenas noches, me retiro -. Dijo Hermione ignorando a Ron y dirigiéndose solamente a Harry.

-. Buenas noches Hermione -. Dijo Harry extrañado.

-. Buenas noches -. Dijo Ron molesto.

-. Buenas noches -. Respondió Hermione neutral y subió hacia su habitación, a partir de ese momento una nueva etapa comenzaba, quizá más adelante habría peligro, pero tenía a Severus a su lado y eso la hizo sonreír y unirse a él, por medio de sus sueños.

A partir de esos días, Severus había cambiado de opinión respecto a Harry, el cual agradeció infinitamente a Hermione, ella había estado con Severus cada noche sin lograr tener algo como su primer orgasmo, hicieron el trato de hacerlo cuando su amor fue puro y completo pero mientras había aprendido, mucho de él, de su historia y de su trabajo de espía, aunque aún le faltaba descubrir más, pensaba en eso mientras llegaba a la Sala Común de donde escuchaba gritos de júbilo.

-. ¡Ganamos! -. Gritaban Ron y Harry, se acercaron a ella y Harry la abrazó, estaba sumamente agradecido de lo que había hecho por él.

-. ¡Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Ganamos! -. Le dijo alegremente Harry.

Vio a Harry girar, abrazar a Ginny y besarla para su sorpresa de ella y de todos los presentes, pero al parecer Ginny aceptó y se dejó llevar.

Hermione sonreía radiante y tanto Hermione como Harry giraron a ver la reacción de Ron, pero solo vieron como movía resignado la cabeza y Hermione vio como Harry se relajaba, por primera vez, veía a Ron reaccionar con madurez.

…..

-. No confías en mí -. Resignada y triste Hermione, habló a su Profesor.

-. No es eso Hermione, tiempos oscuros nos aguardan, lo que menos quiero es que salgas lastimada -. Hermione comprendía su miedo, pero quería saber que le pasaba actuaba extraño desde hace días, desaparecía por las noches y regresaba muy cansado y a veces lastimado.

-. Por favor, sé que tienes miedo -. Se acercó a él y lo tomó delicadamente de su mejilla. -. Yo también temo por ti, por favor confía en mí -.

Severus suspiró, como buena Gryffindor sabía que era terca.

-. Está bien -. Hermione le sonrió comprensiva, Severus la tomó de su mano y la guio al sofá cómplice de sus noches de amor, ambos se sentaron y Severus tomó una posición seria, Hermione temió, sabía que lo que iba a decir era grave.

-. Comenzare con decir, que pronto habrá un ataque a la escuela, vendrán por Dumbledore -. Hermione iba a cuestionar, pero Severus puso un dedo sobre sus labios. -. Déjame terminar, acabaré y tú cuestionaras, ¿De acuerdo? -. Hermione asintió y Severus prosiguió.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Te agradezco, espero te guste este, poco a poco nos acercamos al final, pero no te preocupes, no terminara tan rápido.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	20. Capitulo 20

**CAPITULO XX**

Al cabo de una hora, Hermione tenía muchas emociones juntas, había escuchado de los Horrocruxes, de la muerte de Albus, de su papel como doble espía, había muchas dudas aun, así que Hermione preguntó.

-. El llamado "Príncipe Mestizo" ¿Esta entre los Mortífagos? -. Severus la miró y le sonrió.

-. A decir verdad si, Potter tuvo suerte de encontrar el libro, todo formó parte del plan de Albus -. Hermione lo vio sonreír, ella lo había sospechado pero no lo creía posible.

-. ¿Tú? -. Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-. Es lenta en sus conjeturas Señorita Granger -. Hermione sonrió, si bien, estuvo celosa del Príncipe, ahora solo sentía admiración, había sido un genio desde joven y eso era de admirarse, pero no era suficiente, había una pregunta que le causaba temor.

-. Cuando todo esto termine -. Habló seria Hermione. -. ¿Qué pasara contigo? -. Un largo silencio se formó, a lo que Severus sólo pudo decir.

-. Es parte del plan, no hay opción -. Hermione ahogó un grito horrorizado y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

-. No, por favor -. El verla así, desgarró parte de su alma se acercó a ella y se dejó abrazar.

-. Te lo dije Hermione, no quería involucrarte, lo que vendrá será cruel y oscuro -.

-. Pero debe haber una manera -. Hermione lo miró y Severus suspiró cansado.

-. De haberla, créeme que la buscaría -. Hermione se puso seria y le habló firmemente.

-. Está bien, la encontraré, tú no te iras de mí, no lo harás -. Severus ya no respondió mas, Hermione se abalanzó a sus labios, queriendo ahogar el dolor, pero sabían que estaba presente, sabían que tarde o temprano el futuro los alcanzaría, pero eso no acabaría ahí, Hermione se encargaría.

…

A pesar de los días, Hermione seguía preocupada, no quería que todo terminara como Él se lo decía, y aunque Ron intentaba acercarse a ella, decidía ignorarlo con gentileza, le mencionó que no se encontraba interesada cuando él le pidió una cita y Ron poco a poco perdía las esperanzas, sin embargo no solo Hermione se encontraba nerviosa, Harry también lo estaba.

-. Muy pronto saldré con Dumbledore, no se para qué, pero él está muy preocupado y me pidió mi ayuda -. Hermione lo observó, sabia para que lo quería, le deseaba suerte, pero sin embargo, se acercaba la hora que más temía.

-. Ten cuidado Harry, con Dumbledore nunca se sabe -. Harry la miró interrogante.

-. Está bien que es peligroso en algunas ocasiones, pero es Dumbledore, confió ciegamente en el -. Hermione lo miró sarcástica. -. No me digas que desconfías ahora de él -. Hermione no contesto pero no quería problemas con Harry.

-. No, no es eso, pero ya sabes, siempre hay que tener cuidado, ya que tal vez te entrene para combatir contra Voldemort -. Harry se relajó pero tenía sus dudas, asintió y vieron llegar a Ron para ir directo con Hermione.

-. Hola Hermione me pidieron que te entregara esto, paso de persona en persona, nadie sabe su origen, además está encantado, parece que solo tú lo puedes abrir -. Hermione se cuestionó de quien era el pergamino y lo abrió con cuidado.

" _Señorita Granger…"_

Hermione rápidamente cerró el pergamino, conocía esa pulcra y elegante letra, Harry la miró interrogante al igual que Ron.

-. Es una petición que hice sobre un libro a la Biblioteca, parece que me lo otorgaron, déjenme ir por él -. Hermione se levantó, lo más calmada que podía y bajo las miradas de Harry y Ron salió de la Sala común.

Caminando por los pasillos, emocionada comenzó a leer.

" _Señorita Granger:_

 _Sé que estos días, han sido muy estresados para ambos, déjeme pedirle disculpas a mi manera, la espero a las ocho de la noche en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido y ahí espere por mí._

 _S.S."_

Corto y conciso así era su murciélago, acercó su carta a su pecho y suspiró radiantemente, llevando miradas de curiosidad de alumnos que pasaban por ahí, ella se incorporó, sabía que esto era una cita, debía buscar algo que ponerse, si era en el bosque prohibido haría frio pero quería hacerle ver, lo mucho que le importaba y que quería aprovechar al máximo todo su tiempo juntos.

Regresó a la Sala Común, agradeciendo que Harry Ron ya no estaban, seguramente habían subido a su habitación y ella, velozmente así lo hizo, tenía mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Al final decidió un vestido sencillo y un leve abrigo que combinaba con él, ambos de negro, suponía que ese color le gustaría a su Profesor, con sumo cuidado ya que aún había alumnos por los pasillos, pero no tuvo problemas al llegar al bosque Prohibido, miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran las ocho en punto, esperó a su Profesor, sabía que él era puntual, extremadamente.

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando apreció a través de los árboles, una pequeña nutria corriendo hacia ella y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros, la misma giró y corrió devuelta hacia el Bosque Prohibido esperando a que la siguiera.

Hermione comprendió su mensaje y la siguió, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero por primera vez no estaba triste, estaba feliz, él le había dicho que su alma está grabada con el nombre de Lily y que siempre seria así, pero su Patronus de él había cambiado, y cambió por el amor que le tenía a ella.

Continuó siguiéndola hasta que la vio desaparecer, Hermione se detuvo, estaba aún en el Bosque Prohibido, se preguntaba que hacer ahora, Hermione caminó y sin esperarlo, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, apareció en una zona iluminada con muchas velas flotando alrededor y Severus parado al lado de una mesa finamente acomodada para una cena.

-. ¿Impresionada Señorita Granger? -. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él.

-. Viniendo del Príncipe Mestizo no me parece -. Hermione se acercó a él.

-. Es un hechizo parecido al Muffliato, pero aquí yo elijo que personas acceden a este campo -. Severus se sorprendió, no sabía que podía llegar a ser más hermosa que lo siempre aparentaba. -. Te ves hermosa -. La tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y la besó, lentamente, quería sentirla aunque sólo por unos días, tan solo por esos momentos, no sabía cuándo seria el ataque al castillo, pero quería disfrutar de ella lo más posible.

Severus le indicó que se sentara y ella accedió, por el hechizo Muffliato, nadie podía verlos y ellos podían apreciar la luna llena y las múltiples estrellas que se veían en ese cielo, platicaron de anécdotas del pasado, de la creación de sus hechizos.

Sabían que el tiempo de separarse llegaría y no tocarían ese tema preferían estar solos, el uno con el otro, como lo que ambos anhelaban en un futuro.

-. Tu Patronus cambió -. Severus sonrió y Hermione quería escucharlo de él.

-. Al parecer siempre debe lograrlo todo Señorita Granger, hace unas horas me di cuenta de ello y eso demuestra que logró hacer lo que yo mismo negué muchas veces -. Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

-. Otra señal para tener un futuro Severus -. Hermione habló completamente emocionada, Severus se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó hacia Hermione.

-. Solo hay algo que quiero hacer esta noche -. Le pidió su mano y ella accedió, se alejaron un poco de la mesa y Severus agitó su varita y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar.

Hermione pudo ver un gramófono que comenzó a sonar e interrogante miró a Severus.

-. Puedo ser un mago Señorita Granger, pero aprecio el arte Muggle de mis raíces -. Severus sonrió y comenzó a danzar suavemente llevando a Hermione consigo, se sorprendió de lo hábil que era para bailar, una faceta que no hubiera esperado de él.

Severus la observaba, sonreía, seguramente maravillada por no esperar que supiera bailar, la acariciaba suavemente de la cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y lo terso de su tacto, veía como la luz de las tenues velas, hacían juego con el brillo de su mirada, con la pureza que la embargaba.

Veía que ella se había vuelto tan importante para él, no sabía si aquello que sentía era tan profundo pero al ver su Patronus, lo confirmó, ella ya era parte de él, formaba parte de su alma, de su ser, la protegería, la cuidaría, ahora todo lo que le importaba era ella, el estar a su lado y que nada, pero absolutamente nada le pasara.

Veía como podía pensar en un futuro con ella a su lado, veía como ella había logrado cambiarlo, sin ni siquiera acercarse demasiado, como con su suave tacto había logrado derribar la barrera que él había formado, que había intentado quitársela de la mente y aun así, ella había permanecido ahí, ella tan pura, tan similar a Lily, pero tan diferente a ella, Lily solo era parte de sus recuerdos felices y ahora Hermione era parte de su presente y de su futuro.

Bailaron lentamente, un paso tras otro, sintiendo la perfecta sincronía con ellos, anhelándose en el alma, anhelándose más allá de todo eso, queriendo fusionarse para volverse uno por ahora y siempre.

Severus no lo medito, lo sentía sabía que era lo correcto.

-. Te amo -.

…..

Hermione observaba a Severus el llevarla con la música, sonaba una canción tan suave a piano, que a ella le pareció mágico que no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras él la miraba.

Sentía su altura y lo grande que era, e instintivamente se sintió protegida, amada y mimada, una experiencia tan nueva para ella, pero igual de aterradora y dulce a la vez, veía como sus ojos brillaban, no solo por las tenues velas, sino veía en ellos, tal vez ¿Admiración? O quizás ¿Amor?, pero veía que eran diferentes a los que conoció.

No sabía cómo había pasado pero de clases y encuentros, esto pasó y no se arrepentía de nada, sabía que él esa especial y ahora él era su vida, para seguir adelante, no sabía que le tenía planeado el futuro, pero sabía que lo que fuera lo quería a él a su lado.

Bailaron con suavidad, sintiendo su calor y la emoción que la embargaba de estar ahí, de estar a su lado, de ser parte de ese comienzo de él, sabía que venían tiempos duros, que él estaría en un grave peligro, pero ella lo quería en su futuro lo quería para él, encontraría la manera de salvarlo, como a él a ella la salvó.

Hermione lo observó, él, pareció distraído en su mirada y no espero lo que le estaba diciendo.

-. Te amo -. Hermione le sorprendió y lloró suavemente. -. Hermione ¿Te pasa algo? -. El creyó que quizá había ido muy lejos.

-. Yo también te amo Severus -. Hermione se acercó despacio a él, sonriéndole y lo besó, Severus por eso por primera vez se sintió completo.

El beso comenzó a ser cada vez más intenso y pasional, Severus la cargó de la cintura y sin dejarse de besar, hicieron una aparición.

…

Dumbledore, se encontraba disfrutando del clima tan fresco, la hora final casi se acercaba, sabía que se debía hacer, pero no estaba del todo seguro de Severus.

A pesar del hechizo que colocó en el Bosque Prohibido, era cierto, cualquiera pasaría y no vería nada, pero Dumbledore no era cualquiera, podía ver a esa pareja tan feliz, disfrutando al máximo su tiempo juntos, jamás lo pensó de Severus, hacían una linda pareja, pero ese no era el momento para ser felices.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Que bueno que te gustara, poco a poco nos acercamos al final. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	21. Capitulo XXI

**CAPITULO XXI**

Y Severus lo había desobedecido, el encontraría entonces la solución, era vital, que no hubiera nada de sentimientos involucrados, nada de amor, y tal vez, nada de recuerdos.

Los vio desaparecer, esa noche podían disfrutarla, porque sería la última para la feliz pareja.

…..

A través de la aparición Severus sin soltar a Hermione llegaron a las mazmorras, caminaron hacia sus aposentos y de ahí, a un sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea que les brindaba un calor bastante agradable, se sentó ahí y sin dejar de besar a Hermione, decidió profundizar dentro de su boca, con tanta profundidad con tal de saborear cada rincón de su boca.

El fuego que desbordaba dentro de Hermione la cegaba, la traicionaba, lo deseaba y no pensaba postergarlo más, accedió a las demandas de Severus y profundizó el beso también.

Con premuras Severus llevó sus manos al cierre del vestido de Hermione y lo bajó lentamente, haciendo que Hermione se levantara y ambos tomaron ese espacio para respirar y Severus se maravilló como los hombros de Hermione poco a poco hacían su aparición de una manera lenta y deseable.

Llegó el cierre de su vestido hasta la cadera y lo dejo ahí, mientras por la parte baja de él, Severus continúo su camino con su mano, hasta que consiguió meterla por dentro de sus bragas y encontró su sexo.

Lo estimuló.

Lo excitó.

Con sus dedos, su experiencia y humedad latente, lo masajeó y lo avivó.

El sexo de Hermione se hinchó y ella gimió.

Jadeó.

Enloqueció y acercó más a él, sintió su erección contra su vientre, algo que aprovechó Severus para darle un azote.

Hermione se excitó todavía más.

La volvió loca e instantes después Severus se desabrochó el pantalón, sacó su mano de su sexo de Hermione y la acercó a él besándola salvajemente.

Clavó sus ojos en ella y murmuró mientras acercaba nuevamente su boca a la de ella.

-. Hermione, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te deseo -. Le bajó la cremallera que faltaba del vestido y éste cayó al suelo.

Severus se agachó, acercó su nariz hasta sus bragas y las aspiró.

Lamió sobre su monte de Venus y Hermione jadeó.

Sus posesivas manos la tocaban y la acariciaban.

Subió por sus piernas y agarró el borde de sus bragas.

Se las quitó.

Hermione estaba desnuda ante él y ella no dijo nada, a pesar de ser la primera vez que haría eso, no dijo nada.

No rechistó.

Hermione se dejó hacer mientras él la activaba, la poseía y la enloquecía, era una sensación nueva y peligrosa y eso le gustaba.

Severus se levantó del suelo.

La empujó hacia el respaldo del sofá, le dio la vuelta y la recostó sobre él.

Sus brazos y su cabeza cayeron, mientras su trasero quedo expuesto enteramente para él.

Durante unos segundos disfrutó de las mordidas que le daba en su trasero y notó sus manos invasoras sobre ella.

De nuevo un azote.

Esa vez más fuerte.

Ardió.

Pero el ardor lo suavizó cuando sintió que se apretó contra ella y su duro y castigador miembro le avisaba de que la iba a hacer suya, y eso a ella le impacientaba.

Severus le abrió las piernas, mientras con una de sus manos aprisionó su cadera sobre el respaldo del sofá para que no se moviera.

Con la otra mano tomó su duro miembro y lo paseó en su caliente sexo.

Jugueteó entre sus hendiduras, empapándola más.

-. Te voy a hacer el amor, Hermione. Y lo hare, como llevo todo el día pensando hacerlo -.

Hermione al oírlo decir aquello la sofocó.

Le agudizó todos los sentidos y le gustó.

Notó que arqueó su trasero dispuesta a recibirlo.

Se sintió desesperada en busca de alivio.

Severus dejó caer su cuerpo sobre Hermione.

Mordió su hombro, después sus costillas y Hermione se retorció.

Hermione estaba empapada, lista y húmeda para recibirlo.

Su cuerpo le imploraba.

Severus dudo si hacerlo despacio, pero puesto que era su primera vez, decidió hacerlo rápido.

La penetró de una estocada, se relajó y espero a que dejara de gemir de dolor, después de unos segundos Hermione respiró ansiosa y Severus pudo exigir.

-. Necesito escuchar tus gemidos. ¡Ya! -. Sin poder evitarlo, un jadeo ruidoso salió de la boca de Hermione.

Su orden la excitaba aún más.

Sus manos exigentes de Severus le agarraban por la cintura y la apretaba contra él hasta que la tuvo totalmente a su merced.

Hermione gritó.

Se retorció.

Iba a explotar.

Severus salió de ella unos centímetros pero volvió a entrar una y otra vez, colmándola de una serie de movimientos duros y potentes que volvían a hacerla gemir.

Hermione sentía sus testículos chocar contra su sexo a cada movimiento y, cuando su dedo tocó su hinchado sexo y tiró de él, Hermione gimió.

Gimió de placer.

A cada acometida Hermione sintió que la rompía.

La incitaba y ella se abrió más para que la hiciera totalmente suya.

Hermione sentía el tacto suave y rugoso de su piel que extrañamente fomentaba su perversión.

La dureza de sus palabras y su ímpetu por tomarla la enloquecían de una manera bárbara.

Su sexo se contrajo a cada embestida y notó cómo lo succionaba.

Lo atrapaba.

Lo alborotaba.

Hermione oía la respiración agitada de Severus en su oreja y los sonidos de sus cuerpos al chocar, una y otra vez…

Una y otra vez…

Eran adictivos.

Calor.

Tenían mucho calor.

Un ardor subió por la columna de Hermione.

Haciéndola explotar.

Hermione gritó.

Se retorció y convulsionó mientras notaba que por su pierna bajaban sus fluidos.

Severus continúo penetrándola mientras su devastador orgasmo la enloqueció y lo hizo enloquecer.

El cuerpo de Hermione estuvo roto de placer, se arqueó y, tras una potente embestida que la pegó más al respaldo del sillón, Severus se desahogó en su interior, notó que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su espalda y después de un gruñido fuerte y varonil notó que salía de ella.

Durante unos segundos, los dos permanecieron en aquella posición.

Él sobre ella.

Sobre su espalda.

Sus corazones acelerados necesitaban regresar a su ritmo normal antes de hablar.

-. Te amo -. Fue Severus el primero en hablar, se incorporó, dándole el espacio para que Hermione se vistiera, ella se puso nuevamente su vestido y giró a verlo.

-. Te amo -. Ambos se sonrieron y lentamente se demostraron su amor con un beso, Severus la levantó en brazos y la encaminó a su cama, volvió a desnudar a Hermione y juntos y abrazados se dejaron llevar por sus sueños.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Dumbledore empieza a sacar su verdadero ser, y se pondrá peor, espéralo, ¿Final feliz? Es probable, quizá sí, quizá no, sigue leyendo y lo sabrás. Saludos.**_

 _ **Tsuki shiroi:**_ _ **Ese viejo manipulador, será más cruel todavía, tu pregunta pronto será contestada, por favor sigue leyendo y comentando. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	22. Capitulo XXII

**CAPITULO XXII**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se encaminaba hacia la Sala Común, tras ser despertada por Severus y desayunado juntos, no sabía si alguien se había dado cuenta de sus desapariciones de ellos dos, pero no le importaba, ahora ya nada le importaba.

Mientras iba por los pasillos, vio a Minerva que se encaminaba hacia ella.

-. Señorita Granger, que bueno que la encuentro, el Director, pide su presencia en su despacho -. Hermione asintió, no pudo evitar no ocultar su cara de desagrado hacia el Director, Severus le había contado todo lo que él planeaba y le pareció igual de malvado que Voldemort, ambos manipuladores, buscando un solo fin sin importar que vidas haya que sacrificar.

Llegó con pesadez a la oficina de su Director, Dumbledore se encontraba leyendo, con lenta movilidad en su mano que había sido hechizada según la había comentado Severus.

Sin verla le indicó.

-. Señorita Granger, pase por favor -. Le parecía irritable su actitud tan amable siendo una doble cara.

-. Gracias -. Avanzó Hermione lentamente, se mantuvo de pie en el centro de la estancia.

-. Por favor tome asiento -. Dumbledore la miró y con una sonrisa le indicó la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

-. ¿Se le ofrecía algo Señor? -. Habló Hermione, mostrándose relajada.

-. Si, vera Señorita Granger, estoy al tanto de su situación con el Profesor Snape -. Dumbledore se levantó y rodeó el escritorio.

-. ¿Mi situación? -. Respondió nerviosa.

-. No es necesario seguir ocultándolo Señorita Granger, me parece una relación hermosa, pero hubiera sido mejor en otro momento -. Hermione intento levantarse. -. Por favor, no se levante Señorita Granger -. Hermione se volvió a sentar.

-. ¿Por qué dice eso? La decisión la tomó yo -. Se cruzó de brazos.

-. Sé, que debe ser difícil entenderlo y quizá Severus ya le contó, pero él tiene una misión importante para lograr la paz en el mundo mágico, su relación con usted puede poner todo en riesgo -. Hermione lo observó.

-. Como yo lo veo, usted y Voldemort son iguales, ambos tratando de hacer ver sus puntos de vista, luchando en las orillas de un grupo de personas, luchando entre sí, sin importarles si alguien muere -. Dumbledore negó avergonzado, con la cabeza.

-. Señorita Granger, pensé que usted era inteligente, veo que el amor, la ciega de manera intelectual -.

-. No Señor, lo veo ahora muy claramente, Severus no solo finge con Voldemort, usted finge con cada uno de nosotros, siendo alguien quien admirar, cuando usted está hecho de la misma calaña que Voldemort -. Hermione se puso furiosa y se dispuso a levantarse, pero algo no se lo permitió.

-. Le repito Señorita Granger, usted no está viendo claramente, me temo que tendré que ponerle un alto a todo esto -. Dumbledore se acercó más a Hermione, ella lo miró asustada y furiosa.

-. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué me va a hacer? -. Gritaba Hermione.

-. Esto no te lastimara, pero te ayudara, no puedo obligarle a separarse de Severus, pero puedo hacerle olvidarse de él -. Hermione intentó moverse, pero algo se lo impedía, era como si se encontrara pegada al asiento.

-. Suélteme, no puede hacerme esto -. Hermione comenzó a sollozar, no podía usar magia sin varita, no podía concentrarse, estaba asustada y esa magia aún no la perfeccionaba, Severus se la había mostrado pero aún no era experta.

-. Esto es por su bien -. Dumbledore acercó su varita a Hermione quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con pesadez, susurro. -. Obliviate -. Una ligera niebla salió de su varita y se metió dentro de la sien de Hermione.

Poco a poco Hermione sintió como un peso se volvía más ligero, comenzó a llorar, antes de que la palabra más amada en su cabeza no tuviera significado.

"… _Severus…"_

Dumbledore, terminó el hechizo y soltó las ataduras de Hermione, ella reaccionó y giró a ver a Dumbledore.

-. Como le decía, Señorita Granger, necesito que le informe al Señor Potter que venga, es urgente -. Hermione pestañeó tratando de recordar. -. ¿Le sucede algo Señorita Granger? -. Hermione negó.

-. No, no Señor, me distraje, perdone -. Hermione le sonrió. -. En este instante iré a buscar a Harry, con permiso -. Hermione se levantó y sonriendo se despidió de Dumbledore.

Él la vio salir, esperaba que ahora Severus actuara adecuadamente.

Hermione salió del despacho y caminó algo distraída, no recordaba haber ido al despacho del Director, su ultimo recuerdo fue cuando la Profesora Minerva le pedía ir allí, pero no recordaba el trayecto ni cuando entró a la oficina, sacudió la cabeza confundida, seguramente mucho estudiar le hacía daño.

Caminaba a punto de llegar a la Sala Común, cuando paso al lado del Profesor Snape, le pareció extraño que él le sonriera discretamente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero aun confundida, paso rápidamente a su lado, pero no espero que el Profesor la tomara del brazo con delicadeza.

-. ¿Te sucede algo? -. Eso extraño mucho a Hermione, el Profesor se dirigía a ella de forma personal.

-. Profesor, estoy bien, gracias, debo ir a ver a Harry -. Hermione intento soltarse, su profesor, se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

-. ¿Profesor? Hermione, ¿Qué te ocurre? -. Severus no comprendía, ella lucia confundida, estaba bien que debían fingir su relación, pero se comportaba fría con él.

-. Estoy bien Profesor, no me parece correcto que usted me tenga de esta forma tomada y menos hablarme de esta manera, ¿Puede soltarme por favor? -. Hermione estaba un poco asustada.

Severus no comprendía pero la soltó no quería que se sintiera incomoda o asustada.

-. De… donde viene ¿Señorita Granger? -. Decidió averiguar si alguien la había hechizado y le causó quizá amnesia.

Hermione se relajó.

-. Vengo del despacho del Director -. Severus se erizó, no confiaba en ese hombre en absoluto, algo no estaba bien y lo sospechaba.

Hermione no comprendía su actitud, lo observó como algo en su cabeza tomaba forma, lo cual le asustó, quizá había hecho algo que le molestara, Severus reaccionó y la observó con mucho pesar.

-. Puede retirarse… Señorita Granger -. Severus la vio partir y sintió un dolor en el fondo de su ser, casi podía jurar que Dumbledore le había borrado la memoria, su dolor se convirtió en ira y con paso firme llegó hasta el despacho del Director.

Al llegar ahí la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de que Severus llamara.

-. Pasa Severus -. Severus entró, con creces ese hombre le demostraba que algo le había hecho a Hermione.

-. Dumbledore… -. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento limpiándole continuar.

-. Sé a qué vienes Severus, solo puedo decirte que fue lo correcto -. Severus se molestó al escuchar eso.

-. Correcto ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? -. Dumbledore lentamente se acercaba a él.

-. Para todos, te pedí que te alejaras de ella -.

-. Lo hice… pero… -. No sabía Severus como decir que las circunstancias se dieron, que el destino conspiró.

-. Lo sé -. Severus observó a Dumbledore. -. Lograste un enorme cambio en la Señorita Granger, apuesto que fue ella la que te busco, pero confié que serias más fuerte -. Severus se sintió ofendido.

-. No sabes lo que dices, ¿Que te hace pensar, que no le devolveré la memoria? -. Respondió Severus.

-. Puedes hacerlo, es un hechizo muy simple, pero analiza la situación, hoy en la noche el plan de Voldemort se llevara a cabo, y tú debes llevar a cabo todo el plan que ideamos -. Severus miraba a la nada, quizá era lo correcto, pensó.

-. No, no puedo -. Dumbledore se acercó más a él.

-. Si el plan falla, Voldemort atacara a los hijos de Muggles, y sabes con quien empezaría -. Severus no sabía que pensar, amaba a Hermione, la quería con él, pero también la quería a salvo. -. Me da gusto que volvieras a amar, te lo merecías -. Dumbledore tomó de los hombros a Severus. -. Pero si realmente la amas, debes hacer sacrificios por ella, debes salvarla sin que ella lo sepa, así le ahorraras ese dolor -. Severus lo observó, tal vez tenía razón Dumbledore, Hermione no merecía sufrir cuando llegara el final de Severus. -. Ahora te pido que te vayas, Harry vendrá en cualquier momento, él debe estar presente, para que todo encaje -. Severus miraba el suelo derrotado, sabía que era lo mejor.

Se giró con brusquedad y salió del despacho mientras veía a Harry entrar, quería decirle todo lo que iba a pasar y así él protegiera a Hermione, pero sabía que Harry no creería ni una sola palabra y de creerla, sus sentimientos afectarían toda la misión.

Derrotado salió del Despacho y mientras bajaba a las mazmorras, veía el clima más oscuro, más triste, como se sentía su alma, por segunda vez perdía a la mujer que amaba, pero esta vez era más doloroso que la primera, ahora entendía que Lily fue una amiga, una gran amiga y una gran persona a la que debía perdón y aprecio, pero con Hermione, había admiración y aprecio, pasión y belleza, cada cualidad que ambos complementaban a la perfección.

Pero eso llegó a su fin y haría la más grande muestra de amor, la dejaría ir, y la protegería, durante toda la eternidad, cuando no estuviera con ella.

Llegó a las mazmorras y esperó el momento de su llamado, se sentó en la soledad de su oficina y esperó a entregar lo último que quedaba de su alma a un precio por el cual comenzaría su prueba final.

…..

La Marca tenebrosa, se alzaba en el cielo nublado de Hogwarts, Severus sabía que era su señal, se levantó de su lugar dolosamente y se encaminó a la torre de astronomía, donde Dumbledore y Harry lo esperaban y donde él debía llevar a cabo la última voluntad de Dumbledore.

Caminó hacia el comedor y vio como los Mortífagos luchaban contra los profesores, por más que quisiera ayudar a que nadie saliera lastimado aun no era tiempo y no debía distraerse quizá en un arrebato Malfoy lograría lo que estaba planeando.

Llegó a la torre de astronomía, escondido entre los muros que la dividían, veía como Draco apuntaba a Dumbledore y como el viejo trataba de hacerlo reflexionar, dándole el tiempo que Severus necesitaba, se quedó ahí un momento más, debía haber todo los testigos para que su plan funcionara.

De un momento a otro Severus vio llegar a los Mortífagos que combatían anteriormente.

-. ¡Dumbledore arrinconado! -. Dijo uno de ellos.

-. ¡Dumbledore sin su varita!, ¡Dumbledore solo! ¡Bien hecho, Draco, bien hecho! -. Le dijo Amycus a Draco.

-. ¡Hazlo! -. Dijo Fenrir parado al lado de Harry oculto en su capa de invisibilidad, Severus se sorprendió, sabía que estaría cerca pero no justamente en medio de los Mortífagos, parecía que había sido hechizado, lo cual estaba bien, cualquier movimiento y lo habrían descubierto.

-. Tenemos órdenes. Ahora, Draco, y rápidamente -. Dijo el cuarto Mortífago.

-. ¡Yo lo haré! -. Gruñó Greyback, moviéndose hacia Dumbledore, lo cual asustó a Severus, sería una imprudencia a todo el plan. Iba a actuar cuando otro Mortífago intervino.

-. ¡He dicho que no! -. Gritó el hombre.

-. Draco hazlo o párate a un lado de nosotros -. Gritó la mujer, pero en aquel momento Severus caminó calmadamente, ya había esperado demasiado.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Espero no lo odies demasiado. Saludos.**_

 _ **Tsuki shiroi:**_ _ **Jajaja, es una muy buena teoría, eso explica porque lo quería siempre a su lado y él porque será malo con ellos aquí. Saludos.**_

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	23. Capitulo XXIII

**CAPITULO XXIII**

-. No -. Dijo Severus con calma, todos los Mortífagos lo miraron.

-. Tenemos un problema Snape -. Dijo Amycus grumoso cuyos ojos y varita mágica estaban fijos igualmente en Dumbledore. -. El muchacho no parece capaz... -.

-. Severus... -. Dumbledore hablo suplicante.

Severus continuó, caminó hacia adelante y empujó a Draco quitándolo del camino. Los tres Mortífagos retrocedieron sin decir palabra. Incluso Greyback pareció intimidado. Severus miró fijamente durante un momento a Dumbledore y podía sentir varias emociones, tenía aprecio por el hombre cuando lo apoyó a volver a unirse a su lado para derrotar a Voldemort, pero después de lo que pasó con Hermione, no sentía remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer, pero sentía odio al hacerlo condenar su alma de esa manera, al hacer eso el destino de ambos estaría escrito. -. Severus, por favor... -. Severus sacudió su mente y levantó su varita mágica y la señaló directamente en Dumbledore, mientras sólo un nombre aparecía en su mente, antes de condenarse.

" _Hermione…"_

-. ¡Avada Kedrava! -. Un rayo de luz verde partió del final de la varita mágica de Severus y golpeó a Dumbledore directamente en el pecho.

Severus y todos los presentes veían como Dumbledore volaba en el aire, por una fracción de segundos, y luego cayó despacio hacia atrás, y fuera de vista.

…..

-. Fuera de aquí, rápido -. Dijo Snape.

Sujetó a Malfoy por el borde del cuello y lo forzó a bajar delante de todos; cada uno de ellos con la respiración cortada por la emoción.

-. ¡Se acabó, es hora de irnos! -. Severus caminaba por el final del corredor; debía salir pronto de ahí por lo pronto, no quería encontrarse con maestros, alumnos o inclusive a Hermione.

Veía la batalla a lo lejos y ahí en medio de la multitud la veía a ella, sabía que podía protegerse, peleaba hombro a hombro con Weasley, él la protegería a su lado mientras él lo hacía en las sombras, sin voltear a mirar más tiempo, paso rápidamente por ahí, ante las miradas de muchos.

Llegaron a los escalones y de ahí a los jardines, sabia Severus que Harry lo seguiría así que decidió apresurarse aún más.

Casi podía ver las puertas del castillo, una vez fuera, podrían aparecerse y por fin dejarse vencer.

Pero sintió como un hechizo daba cerca de su cabeza.

-. ¡Desmaius! -. Oyó a Harry a lo lejos.

-. ¡Corre, Draco! -. Grito Severus a Malfoy y se volvió.

A veinte metros de distancia, Harry y él se miraron el uno al otro antes de alzar simultáneamente las varitas.

-. ¡Cruc...! -. Apuntaba Harry. Pero Severus detuvo el maleficio tirando a Harry de espaldas antes de que pudiera completarlo. Harry rodó sobre sí mismo y se revolvió, levantándose de nuevo. -. ¡Cruc...! -. Gritó Harry por segunda vez.

Pero Severus bloqueó de nuevo el hechizo.

Harry podía verlo burlándose.

-. ¡Maldiciones Imperdonables de ti no, Potter! -. Vociferó Severus, no quería que él se manchara con la baja dignidad que implicaba lanzar un imperdonable. -. No tienes el temperamento ni la habilidad -.

-. ¡Incarc...! -. Bramó Harry pero Severus desvió el hechizo con un toque de su varita desganadamente. -. ¡Pelea conmigo! -. Le exigió Harry. -. ¡Pelea conmigo, cobarde...! -. Severus bajó la mirada levemente decepcionado, no merecía que nadie lo llamara así, pero se tragó su orgullo.

-. ¿Me has llamado cobarde, Potter? -. Le gritó Severus. -. Tu padre jamás me atacaba a menos que fueran cuatro contra uno... Me pregunto cómo deberías llamarlo... -.

-. ¡Desma...! -.

-. ¡Te bloquearé una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a callarte y a cerrar la mente, Potter! -. Dijo despreciativamente Severus desviando el maleficio una vez más.

-. ¡Impedi...! -. Pero antes de poder terminar su maldición, una maldición alcanzó a Harry.

Se dobló sobre la hierba.

-. ¡No! -. Rugió la voz de Snape, forzando a un Mortífago a cesar el hechizo.

Harry estaba en el suelo, encogido, agarrando su varita y temblando.

-. ¿Has olvidado nuestras órdenes? Potter pertenece al Señor Oscuro. Debemos dejárselo a él. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -. Molesto le gritó al Mortífago, dejo a Harry en el suelo y se dio la vuelta.

Harry se levantó violentamente y apuntó a Severus.

-. ¡Sectum...! -. Severus agitó su varita y repelió de nuevo el maleficio. Severus mostraba un rostro de fingido cansancio. -. ¡Levi...! -.

-. ¡No Potter! -. Gritó Severus.

Se oyó una explosión muy fuerte y Harry fue arrojado sobre sus espaldas, golpeándose muy fuerte contra el suelo.

Vio como Severus se acercaba a él.

Lo miró desde arriba, mientras estaba tumbado, sin varita e indefenso.

Severus lo miró con pesar, no sabía lo que le esperaba y confiaba que Hermione lo apoyaría y él la protegería, más le valía su vida que así fuera.

-. ¿Te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos en mí contra Potter? Los inventé yo... ¡Yo, el Príncipe Mestizo! ¿Y utilizarías mis invenciones contra mí como hizo tu asqueroso padre, verdad? No lo creo... ¡No! -. Harry había saltado hacia su varita.

Severus lanzó un maleficio contra ella y la hizo volar varios metros hacia la oscuridad y fuera de su vista.

-. Máteme, como lo mató a él, cobarde -. Le gritó furioso Harry.

Severus quería decirle todo, pero sabía que no escucharía.

-. Hoy no Potter, nos volveremos a ver -. Severus se cubrió con su capa y desapareció ante los ojos de un conmocionado Harry.

…

Severus llegó a su casa en la Hilandera y por fin respiró, esa noche había sido muy larga, los interrogatorios de los Mortífagos, los agradecimientos del Señor Tenebroso, todo eso mantenía a su mente muy cansada, debía mantenerla fría y controlada, y eso era imposible si solo pensaba en su pequeña castaña.

Se aproximó a lavarse la cara y mientras lo hacía asimilaba todo lo que estaba perdiendo y que poco a poco se volvería más grande, se sentía cansado, se sentía solo, había hecho eso por muchos años y nunca le había importado las cicatrices que sus misiones le causaban, pero ahora estaba cansado, sólo la quería a ella, la necesitaba a ella, se arrodilló, y comenzó a llorar, nunca había llorado, sólo cuando murió Lily, pero este dolor era más profundo y no podía con su alma, lloró hasta no poder más, se levantó y caminó hacia su sofá donde se dejó caer, mientras se torturaba con su nombre entre sus pensamientos.

…

Hermione después de avisarle a Harry, estuvo pensando porque se sentía algo extraña, como si no recordara con claridad los días anteriores, cabeceó confundida, debía ser todo el estrés que estaba pasando por lo de Ron y los exámenes.

Después de eso, fueron explosiones y Mortífagos atacando el castillo, y un Snape frente a Mortífagos corriendo a gran velocidad hacia afueras del castillo, acompañados de Malfoy.

Vio claramente como Severus la miraba, y veía algo singular en su mirada, y mucha tristeza, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, no sabía que le pasaba.

Ahora había dejado de pensar en eso, estaba lo suficientemente lastimada para pensar en otro lio en su cabeza.

Estaba en una cama en la enfermería junto con Ron, Luna, Tonks, y Lupin.

Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó.

-. ¿Estás bien Harry? -.

-. Estoy bien... ¿Cómo está Bill? -. Hermione no contesto, a lo que Harry miró sobre su hombro y vio una cara irreconocible yaciendo sobre la almohada de Bill.

-. ¿No podría arreglarlas con un encantamiento o algo? -. Le preguntó a la enfermera.

-. Ningún encantamiento funcionará con éstas -. Dijo Madame Pomfrey. -. He tratado con todo lo que conozco, pero no hay cura para las mordidas de hombre lobo -.

-. Pero él no fue mordido en luna llena -. Dijo Ron. -. Greyback no se había transformado, ¿Así que seguramente Bill no será un… un verdadero...? -.

-. No, no creo que Bill vaya a ser un verdadero hombre lobo -. Dijo Lupin. -. Pero eso no significa que no habrá alguna contaminación. Esas son heridas malditas. Es improbable que se curen completamente, y… y Bill puede tener algunas características de lobo de ahora en adelante -.

-. Dumbledore podría conocer algo que funcione, pienso... -. Dijo Ron. -. ¿Dónde está? Bill luchó contra esos maniáticos bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, se lo debe, no puede dejarlo en este estado -.

-. Ron, Dumbledore está muerto -. Dijo Ginny.

-. No -. Dijo Lupin cambiando desesperadamente la mirada de Ginny a Harry.

-. ¿Cómo murió? -. Susurró Tonks. -. ¿Cómo pasó? -.

-. Snape lo mató -. Dijo Harry. -. Yo estaba ahí, lo vi. Llegamos a la torre de Astronomía, porque era el lugar donde estaba la marca... Dumbledore estaba enfermo, estaba débil, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que era una trampa cuando escuchamos pasos subiendo en las escaleras. Él me inmovilizó, no pude hacer nada. Yo estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y entonces Malfoy atravesó la puerta y lo desarmó… -. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y Ron gimió. Hermione siempre confió en el Profesor Snape, algo en ella le decía que no podía haber hecho eso, no con el hombre con el que más confiaba, y era extraño que cada vez que escuchaba su nombre algo en ella, desbordaba emoción y melancolía. -. ... Más Mortífagos llegaron y entonces Snape, Snape lo hizo -. Harry no podía continuar.

-. Shh, escuchen -. En algún lugar en la oscuridad, un ave Fénix estaba cantando de una manera que Harry nunca había oído antes: un lamento afligido, de belleza terrible.

La Profesora McGonagall entró en la sala.

-. Molly y Arthur están en camino -. Dijo. -. Harry, ¿Qué pasó? De acuerdo a Hagrid tú estabas con el Profesor Dumbledore cuando él... Cuando eso pasó. Dijo que el Profesor Snape estaba involucrado en algo... -.

-. Snape mató a Dumbledore -. Dijo Harry.

-. Snape -. Repitió McGonagall débilmente. -. Todos nos preguntábamos... Pero él confiaba... Siempre en... Snape... No puedo creerlo... -.

-. Snape era muy talentoso en Oclumancia -. Dijo Lupin. -. Lo sabíamos -.

-. ¡Pero Dumbledore juraba que él estaba de nuestro lado! -. Murmuró Tonks. -. Siempre pensé que Dumbledore sabía algo de Snape que nosotros no... -.

-. Siempre nos dijo que tenía una poderosa razón para confiar en Snape -. Farfulló la profesora McGonagall. -. Quiero decir... Con la historia de Snape... Por supuesto que las personas estaban obligadas a preguntarse... Pero Dumbledore me dijo explícitamente que el arrepentimiento de Snape era genuino... No quería escuchar una palabra en contra de él -.

-. Me gustaría saber que le dijo Snape para convencerlo -. Dijo Tonks.

-. Yo lo sé -. Dijo Harry. -. Snape le pasó a Voldemort la información que hizo que él fuera a matar a mi mamá y papá. Entonces Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que él no había entendido lo que había hecho y estaba realmente apenado de haberlo hecho y de que ellos estuvieran muertos -.

-. ¿Y Dumbledore creyó eso? -. Dijo Lupin incrédulamente. -. ¿Dumbledore creyó que Snape sentía que James estuviera muerto? Snape odiaba a James -.

-. Y tampoco creía que mi madre fuera digna de ni siquiera de una maldición -. Dijo Harry. -. Porque ella era Muggle de nacimiento, él la llamaba "Sangre Sucia" -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Lamento decirte que esa angustia continuara, aunque Severus no podrá quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Saludos.**_

 _ **Eri Snape:**_ _ **Primero que nada, gracias por leerme, es agradable saber que te ha gustado, por favor no dejes de leer y saber si Hermione y Severus podrán terminar juntos. Saludos.**_

… **...**

 **Mis amad s lector s, como muchos saben mi FIc, "Obliviate", poco a poco se acerca al final. Y a mi me gustaría recibir a mi nueva historia muy bien y presentarla a ustedes de manera adecuada; pero para ello necesito SU AYUDA.**

 **Si alguno pudiera socorrerme en ayudarme con la creación de una portada para mi nueva historia, se los agradecería mucho y por supuesto el crédito no sera mio sino completamente suyo.**

 **Por supuesto tratare de recompensarlas bien.**

 **Esperando su ayuda se los agradezco.**

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	24. Capitulo XXIV

**CAPITULO XXIV**

-. Todo es mi culpa -. Dijo la Profesora McGonagall de repente. -. Yo envié a Flitwick a buscar a Snape anoche, ¡Lo llamé para que viniera y nos ayudara! Pero él nunca respondió, seguramente fue a unir fuerzas con los Mortífagos. No creo que él supiera donde estábamos antes de que Flitwick se lo dijera. No creo que él supiera que ellos venían -.

-. Eso no es tu culpa Minerva -. Dijo Lupin firmemente. -. Todos queríamos más ayuda, nos alegramos de pensar que Snape estaba en camino -.

-. Así que cuando él llegó a la lucha, ¿Se unió al bando de los Mortífagos? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. No sé exactamente como pasó -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall distraídamente. -. Todo es tan confuso... Dumbledore nos había dicho que estaría abandonando la escuela por unas pocas horas y que teníamos que patrullar los corredores solo en caso... Remus, Bill y Nymphadora vinieron a unírsenos... Así que, estábamos patrullando. Todo parecía tranquilo. Cada pasaje secreto fuera de la escuela estaba cubierto. No sabíamos de nadie que pudiera ingresar dentro. Había poderosos encantamientos en cada entrada del castillo. Todavía no sé cómo pudieron haber entrado los Mortífagos -.

-. Yo sé -. Dijo Harry. -. A través de la Sala de Requerimiento -.

Hermione no sabía que pensar, que opinar, su mente y su corazón estaban hechos un caos, su mente ataba cabos de todo lo malo y sospechoso que Severus debía haberse visto, mientras que su corazón empezaba a doler, pidiéndole que no desconfiara de Severus y no sabía porque.

-. Metí la pata, Harry -. Dijo Ron amargamente. -. Hicimos como nos dijiste: revisamos el mapa del merodeador y no pudimos ver a Malfoy, así que pensamos que debía estar en la Sala de Requerimiento, entonces Ginny, Neville y yo fuimos a echar un vistazo… Pero Malfoy logró pasarnos -.

-. Salió de la habitación aproximadamente una hora después de que empezamos a vigilar -. Dijo Ginny. -. Agarrando ese horrible brazo marchito -.

-. Su mano de gloria -. Dijo Ron -. Le da luz solo al que la sostiene, ¿Recuerdan? -.

-. Como sea -. Continuó Ginny. -. Él debió haber estado revisando si no había nadie y si era seguro dejar salir a los Mortífagos, porque en el momento que nos vio lanzó algo en el aire y todo se volvió oscuro -.

-. Polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea -. Dijo Ron. -. De Fred y George. Voy a tener unas palabras con ellos acerca de a quien les venden sus productos -.

-. Tratamos con todo, Lumos, Incendio -. Dijo Ginny. -. Nada podía penetrar la oscuridad; todo lo que pudimos hacer fue palpar nuestro camino fuera del corredor otra vez, y mientras tanto, podíamos oír gente apurándose para pasarnos. Obviamente, Malfoy podía ver gracias a esa mano y estaba guiándonos, pero no nos atrevimos a usar maldiciones o algo, porque podíamos darnos a nosotros mismos, y para cuando alcanzamos un corredor que tenía luz, ellos se habían ido -.

-. Afortunadamente -. Dijo Lupin roncamente. -. Ron, Ginny y Neville corrieron hasta nosotros inmediatamente y nos dijeron lo que había pasado. Encontramos a los Mortífagos minutos después, caminando en dirección a la torre de Astronomía. Malfoy obviamente no había esperado que más personas estuvieran en guardia; parecía haber terminado sus reservas de Polvo de oscuridad, de todos modos. La pelea estalló, se dispersaron y empezamos la persecución. Uno de ellos, Gibbon, se escapó y se dirigió a las escaleras de la Torre -.

-. ¿Para poner la marca? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. El debió haberlo hecho, si, ellos debieron haberlo planeado así antes de dejar la Sala de Requerimiento -. Dijo Lupin.

-. Así que si Ron estaba vigilando la Sala de Requerimiento con Ginny y Neville -. Dijo Harry girando hacia Hermione. -. ¿Dónde...? -.

-. Fuera de la oficina de Snape, sí -. Murmuró Hermione. -. Con Luna. Estuvimos esperando afuera por mucho tiempo y nada pasó... No sabíamos que estaba ocurriendo arriba en las escaleras, Ron había tomado el mapa... Era cerca de medianoche cuando el profesor Flitwick vino corriendo abajo a los calabozos. Estaba gritando algo acerca de Mortífagos en el castillo, creo que realmente no se fijó que Luna y yo estábamos ahí, solo tomó el camino de la oficina de Snape y lo oímos decir que no podía ser posible que Snape, no respondiera, nosotras esperamos un poco más y vimos a Snape salir corriendo de su oficina y nos vio y... -.

-. ¿Qué? -. Le exigió Harry. Hermione no podía decir que la vio, que se detuvo como queriendo decirle algo, y solo les pedía que tuvieran cuidado, eso la confundía aún más, Snape no era así.

-. Fui muy estúpida, Harry -. Dijo Hermione en un susurro agudo. -. Dijo que no subiéramos y que tuviéramos cuidado -. Se cubrió la cara con vergüenza y continuó hablando a través de sus dedos. -. No sabíamos a qué se refería, fuimos a buscar al Profesor Flitwick y lo encontramos inconsciente en el piso... Y, oh, es muy obvio ahora, Snape debía haberlo desmayado, pero no nos dimos cuenta, Harry, no nos dimos cuenta, Harry, y justo dejamos a Snape irse -.

-. No es tu culpa -. Dijo Lupin firmemente. -. Hermione, si no hubieran obedecido a Snape y salido de su camino, probablemente las habría matado a ti y a Luna -.

-. No lo creo, ¿Porque nos pediría que nos cuidáramos entonces? -.

-. Fachada, la misma con la que nos logró engañar -. Hermione no podía quedarse tranquila, él le suplicaba con la mirada, pero no sabía porque entendía sus frías expresiones a la perfección.

-. Entonces él subió las escaleras -. Dijo Harry. -. Y encontró el sitio donde ustedes estaban peleando... -.

-. Estábamos en problemas, estábamos perdiendo -. Dijo Tonks en voz baja. -. Gibbons estaba fuera, pero el resto de los Mortífagos parecía listo para luchar hasta la muerte. Neville había sido herido, Bill había sido atacado por Greyback... Estaba oscuro... Las maldiciones volando por todos lados... El chico Malfoy se había desvanecido, debe haber pasado hacia las escaleras... Entonces más de ellos corrieron tras él, pero uno de ellos bloqueó la escalera tras ellos con alguna clase de maldición… Neville corrió hacia allá y fue lanzado por el aire -.

-. Ninguno de nosotros pudo atravesarla -. Dijo Ron. -. Y esos Mortífagos estaban lanzando maldiciones por todo el lugar, rebotando en las paredes y apenas las evitábamos -.

-. Y entonces Snape estaba allí -. Dijo Tonks. -. Y después no estaba -.

-. Lo vi venir hacia nosotros pero la maldición del Mortífago grande casi me alcanza, así que me agaché y perdí el hilo de las cosas -. Dijo Ginny.

-. Lo vi correr y atravesar la barrera como si no estuviera allí -. Dijo Lupin. -. Traté de seguirlo, pero fui lanzado hacia atrás igual que Neville… -.

-. Debe haber conocido un hechizo que nosotros no -. Susurro McGonagall. -. Después de todo él era el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras... Yo asumí que estaba apurado para cazar a los Mortífagos que habían escapado hacia la torre... -.

-. Iba -. Dijo Harry salvajemente. -. Pero para ayudarlos, no para detenerlos... Y apuesto a que había que tener una marca oscura para poder pasar a través de la barrera, pero ¿Qué pasó cuando el volvió a bajar? -.

-. Bien, el Mortífago grande había lanzado un hechizo que hizo que la mitad del techo cayera y también rompió la maldición que bloqueaba las escaleras -. Dijo Lupin. -. Todos corrimos hacia delante, algunos de nosotros todavía esperando cualquier cosa, y entonces Snape y el chico salieron del polvo, obviamente ninguno de nosotros los atacó -.

-. Solo los dejamos pasar -. Dijo Tonks con voz vacía. -. Pensábamos que estaban siendo perseguidos por los Mortífagos, y lo siguiente, los otros Mortífagos y Greyback regresaron y estábamos luchando otra vez, creo que escuché a Snape gritar algo, pero no sé qué -.

-. El gritó _"Se acabó, es hora de irnos"_ -. Dijo Harry. -. ... Ya había hecho lo que había querido hacer -. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, haciéndolos dar un salto: El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban entrado a zancadas en la sala.

-. Molly, Arthur -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall. -. Lo siento tanto -.

-. Bill -. Susurró la Sra. Weasley precipitándose más allá de la profesora McGonagall cuando captó la visión de la cara destrozada de Bill. -. Oh, Bill -.

-. ¿Dicen que Greyback lo atacó? -. Preguntó el Sr Weasley a la Profesora McGonagall distraídamente. -. ¿Pero no se había transformado? Así que ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué le pasará a Bill? -.

-. No sabemos aún -. Dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

-. Habrá probablemente alguna contaminación, Arthur -. Dijo Lupin. -. Es un caso raro, probablemente único... No sabemos cómo puede ser su comportamiento cuando despierte... -.

-. ¿Y Dumbledore? -. Dijo el Sr. Weasley. -. Minerva, ¿Es cierto... Está él realmente...? -.

La Profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.

-. Dumbledore, ido -. Susurró el Sr. Weasley.

-. Por supuesto, no importa cómo se vea... No es realmente importante... Pero era un muchacho muy guapo... Siempre tan guapo... Y él iba a casarse -.

-. ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso? -. Dijo Fleur súbitamente en voz alta. -. ¿Qué quiere decir con que iba a casarse? -.

-. Bueno... Solo que... -.

-. ¿Usted piensa que Bill ya no va a querer casarse conmigo? -. Preguntó Fleur. -. ¿Usted piensa que por esas mordidas ya no me amará? -.

-. No, eso no es lo que yo... -.

-. Pero cree que él lo haría -. Dijo Fleur alzándose en toda su estatura y echando atrás su largo cabello plateado. -. Tomará más que un Hombre lobo para que Bill deje de amarme -.

-. Bien, sí, estoy segura -. Dijo la Sra Weasley. -. Pero pienso que quizás dado como el... -.

-. ¿Usted piensa que yo no querría casarme con él? O quizás ¿Usted quiere eso? -. Dijo Fleur. -. ¿Qué me importa como él se vea? Yo soy bonita lo suficiente para nosotros dos, creo. ¡Todas esas marcas muestran que mi esposo es valiente y bravo! Y yo haré eso -. Dijo fieramente.

-. Nuestra tía-abuela Muriel -. Dijo la Sra. Weasley después de una larga pausa. -. Tiene una muy hermosa tiara, hecha por los duendes, que estoy segura que podría persuadirla para que te la preste para la boda. Ella está muy encariñada con Bill, tú sabes, y quedaría perfecta con tu pelo -.

-. Gracias -. Dijo Fleur rígidamente. -. Estoy segura que será adorable -. Y entonces, ambas mujeres, estaban llorando y abrazándose.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaban miradas sobresaltadas.

-. ¡Lo ves! -. Dijo Tonks furiosa a Lupin. -. Ella todavía quiere casarse con él, ¡Aun cuando él ha sido mordido! ¡A ella no le importa! -.

-. Es diferente -. Dijo Lupin. -. Bill no será un hombre lobo por completo. Los casos son completamente... -.

-. Pero a mí no me importa tampoco, ¡No me importa! -. Dijo Tonks, tomando la túnica de Lupin y sacudiéndolo. -. ... Te lo he dicho un millón de veces... -.

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Es triste, esperemos Severus no se de por vencido. Saludos.**_

 _ **Merodeadora Black 28:**_ _ **Hola es un gusto tenerte como mi nueva lectora, por favor no dejes de comentar ni de leer. Saludos.**_

… **...**

 _ **Mis amadas lectoras, como muchos saben mi Fic, "Obliviate", poco a poco se acerca al final. Y a mí me gustaría recibir a mi nueva historia muy bien y presentarla a ustedes de manera adecuada; pero para ello necesito SU AYUDA.**_

 _ **Si alguno pudiera socorrerme en ayudarme con la creación de una portada para mi nueva historia, se los agradecería mucho y por supuesto el crédito no será mío sino completamente suyo.**_

 _ **Por supuesto tratare de recompensarlas bien.**_

 _ **Esperando su ayuda, comuníquense por inbox por medio de mi página, se los agradezco.**_

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	25. Capitulo XXV

**CAPITULO XXV**

-. Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces... -. Dijo Lupin rehusando encontrar sus ojos. -. ... Que soy muy viejo para ti, muy pobre... Muy peligroso... -.

-. He dicho todo el tiempo que estás tomando una postura ridícula sobre esto, Remus -. Dijo el Sr. Weasley sobre el hombro de Fleur mientras ella se enderezaba.

-. No estoy siendo ridículo -. Dijo Lupin calmadamente. -. Tonks se merece alguien joven y completo -. Eso a Hermione le sonaba tan familiar, como si alguien más se lo hubiera dicho de la misma manera a ella, eso le provocó nuevamente un dolor de cabeza, dejo de pensar en eso inmediatamente.

-. Pero ella te quiere -. Dijo el Sr. Weasley, con una pequeña sonrisa. -. Y después de todo, Remus, los hombres jóvenes y completos, no necesariamente permanecen así -.

-. Este no... Es el momento para discutirlo -. Dijo Lupin evitando las miradas de todos. -. Dumbledore está muerto -.

-. Dumbledore habría estado más feliz que nadie de pensar que habría un poquito más de amor en el mundo -. Dijo la Profesora McGonagall secamente, justo en el momento en que las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de nuevo y Hagrid entró.

-. Lo he... Lo he hecho, Profesora -. Dijo ahogadamente. -. Lo moví. La Profesora Sprout llevó a los chicos de vuelta a la cama. El profesor Flitwick yace abajo, pero él dice que estará bien en un santiamén y el Profesor Slughorn dice que el Ministerio ha sido informado -.

-. Gracias, Hagrid -. Dijo la Profesora McGonagall poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y girando para ver el grupo alrededor de la cama de Bill. -. Tendré que ver al Ministerio cuando estén aquí. Hagrid, por favor diga a los jefes de las casas, Slughorn puede representar a Slytherin, que quiero verlos en mi oficina inmediatamente, me gustaría que te unieras a nosotros también -. Cuando Hagrid asintió, se dobló y salió de la habitación otra vez, ella se inclinó hacia Harry. -. Antes de encontrarme con ellos me gustaría tener unas cortas palabras contigo, Harry. Si tú vinieras conmigo... -.

Harry se levantó y murmuró.

-. Los veo en un momento -. Se dirigió a Ron, Hermione y Ginny y siguió a la profesora McGonagall fuera de la sala.

…

Cada reunión con el Señor Tenebroso era agotador para Severus, debía mantener su mente controlada, sin dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, pero le gustaba el masoquismo, le gustaba pensar en ella, en su Hermione, que poco a poco logró entrar en él y así como así el destino se la arrebataba una vez más.

En las noches que siguieron cuando la soledad y el dolor del alcohol en sus venas lo embargaba deseaba ir con ella y levantar el hechizo para hacerla recordar, después de analizarlo con calma, sabia y quería creer que era lo correcto, que lo que estaba haciendo era por ella y era mejor que ella no supiera.

Al final, ¿Para qué? Para que lo viera morir, para que al final ella llena de dolor se quedara sola, no, ella ahora tenía a Weasley, un futuro que él protegería, ella ya no tenía el recuerdo de ambos, pero Severus por los dos mantendría los suyos.

Faltaban unos días para el funeral de Dumbledore y la ansiedad de ir, le llenaba la sangre pero decidió ignorar ese impulso y esperar el siguiente plan, sin embargo, haría lo que siempre procuraba desde la oscuridad de su vivienda invocaba su Patronus y la protegía.

Con verla a la distancia, le bastaba, la veía segura y la veía feliz con Weasley y eso era suficiente para él.

…

Todas las clases fueron suspendidas, y todos los exámenes pospuestos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasaban juntos todo su tiempo.

Aunque Hermione a veces les parecía distraída viendo por las ventanas anhelando algo que ni ella sabía que, cada noche siempre alguien la protegía la cuidaba, un hombre sin rostro ni sombra pero que ella anhelaba y extrañaba como si tuviera tiempo de conocerlo, pero sin saber quién es.

Visitaban la enfermería dos veces al día: Neville había sido dado de alta, pero Bill permanecía bajo el cuidado de Madam Pomfrey.

-. Así que tiene suerte de casarse conmigo -. Dijo Fleur felizmente, ahuecando las almohadas de Bill. -. Porque los británicos dejan pasar la carne, siempre lo he dicho -.

-. Supongo que simplemente voy a tener que aceptar que de verdad se va a casar con ella -. Suspiró Ginny más tarde aquella noche, cuando ella, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron al lado de la ventana abierta de la sala común de Gryffindor, mirando hacia los terrenos en penumbra.

-. No es tan mala -. Dijo Harry. -. Aunque sí fea... -. Añadió a toda prisa.

-. Bueno, supongo que si mamá puede soportarlo, yo también puedo -.

-. ¿Alguien más que conozcamos murió? -. Preguntó Ron a Hermione, que estaba examinando el Profeta acercándose más a ella, lo cual inconscientemente a Hermione le incómodo.

-. No -. Dijo reprobadoramente. -. Todavía están buscando a Severus, pero no hay señal... -.

-. ¿Por qué lo llamas Severus? -. Respondió molesto Ron.

-. No lo sé, fue algo inconsciente, pero lo importante es que no hay señales de él -. Hermione le restó importancia, pero era una pregunta que también embargaba su mente.

-. Por supuesto que no las hay -. Dijo Harry. -. No encontrarán a Snape hasta que encuentren a Voldemort, y viendo que nunca han podido hacerlo en todo este tiempo... -.

-. Me voy a la cama -. Ginny bostezó. -. No he dormido bien desde... Bueno... Podría irme bien dormir un poco -.

Le dio un beso a Harry, mientras Hermione y Ron miraban hacia otro lado distraídamente, dijo adiós con la mano a los otros dos y se fue hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

En el momento en que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella, Hermione se inclinó hacia Harry con una gran mirada de las suyas en su cara.

-. Harry, descubrí algo esta mañana, en la biblioteca... -.

-. ¿R.A.B.? -. Dijo Harry.

-. No -. Dijo ella tristemente. -. Lo he estado intentando, Harry, pero no he encontrado nada... Hay un par de magos razonablemente bien conocidos con esas iniciales: Rosalind Antigone Bungs... Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton... Pero no parecen adecuados en absoluto. A juzgar por aquella nota, la persona que robó el Horrocrux conocía a Voldemort, y no puedo encontrar una pizca de evidencia de que Bungs o Axebanger hayan tenido alguna vez algo que ver con él... No, realmente, es acerca de... Bueno, Snape -. Se ponía nerviosa el pronunciar ese nombre, no solo por los acontecimientos y la actitud de Harry, sino que a ella, le era incapaz llamarlo Snape, sin lograr aparecer varios sentimientos en su mente.

-. ¿Qué pasa con él? -. Preguntó Harry pesadamente.

-. Bueno, es sólo que yo tenía algo de razón sobre el asunto del Príncipe Mestizo -. Dijo ella tentativamente.

-. ¿Tienes que restregármelo, Hermione? ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora por eso? -.

-. No... No... Harry, ¡No quería decir eso! -. Dijo apresuradamente. -. Es sólo que yo tenía razón, Eileen Prínce una vez tuvo en su poder el libro. Verás... ¡Era la madre de Snape! -.

-. Yo creí que no era muy guapa... -. Dijo Ron, tratando de hacer reír a Hermione, pero las bromas de Severus no le agradaban a Hermione, no sabía porque pero decidió ignorarlo.

-. Iba a leer por encima el resto de los viejos Profetas y había un diminuto anuncio sobre Eileen Prínce casándose con un hombre llamado Tobías Snape, y luego más tarde un anuncio diciendo que había dado a luz a un... -.

-. Asesino -. Escupió Harry.

-. Bueno... sí -. Dijo Hermione. -. Así que... Yo tenía algo de razón. Snape debía estar orgulloso de ser "mitad Príncipe" ¿Lo ves? Tobías Snape era un Muggle por lo que decía el Profeta -.

\- Sí, eso cuadra -. Dijo Harry. -. Jugó a ser del lado "limpio de sangre" para poder hacerse amigo de Lucius Malfoy y el resto de ellos... Es igual que Voldemort. Madre sangre limpia, padre Muggle... avergonzado de su origen, intentando hacerse temido usando las artes oscuras, se dio a sí mismo un nuevo e impresionante nombre: Lord Voldemort – El Príncipe Mestizo... ¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore haber pasado por alto...? -. Se calló, mirando fuera por la ventana.

-. Todavía no entiendo por qué no te acusó por usar ese libro -. Dijo Ron. -. Debía de saber de dónde lo habías sacado todo -.

-. Lo sabía -. Dijo Harry amargamente. -. Lo supo cuando usé el Sectumsempra. No necesitó realmente Legeremancia... Lo podría haber sabido incluso antes, con Slughorn hablando sobre lo brillante que yo era en Pociones... No debería de haber dejado su viejo libro en el fondo de aquel armario, ¿No? -.

-. ¿Pero por qué no te acusó? -.

-. No creo que quisiera asociarse a sí mismo con aquel libro -. Dijo Hermione. -. No creo que a Dumbledore le hubiera gustado mucho si lo hubiera sabido. E incluso si Snape simulaba que no había sido suyo, Slughorn habría reconocido su escritura alguna vez. De todas maneras, el libro estaba en la vieja clase de Snape, y apuesto a que Dumbledore sabía que su madre se llamaba "Príncipe" -.

-. Debí haberle enseñado el libro a Dumbledore -. Dijo Harry. -. Todo ese tiempo me estuvo enseñando cómo Voldemort era malvado incluso cuando estaba en el colegio, y yo tenía prueba de que Snape lo era, también... -.

-. Malvado es una palabra muy fuerte -. Dijo Hermione calmadamente.

-. ¡Tú eras la que decía que el libro era peligroso! -.

-. Estoy intentando decir, Harry, que estás poniendo mucha culpa sobre tus hombros. Pensé que el Príncipe parecía tener un malvado sentido del humor, pero nunca habría adivinado que era un asesino en potencia... -.

-. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber adivinado que Snape... Ya sabes -. Dijo Ron.

El silencio cayó entre ellos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

…

Durante el funeral de Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tomaron sitio al final de una fila al lado del lago.

Y rodeados del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Tan sólo Neville y Luna de todos los del Ejército de Dumbledore habían respondido a la llamada de Hermione la noche que Dumbledore había muerto, y sabían por qué: Ellos eran los que habían echado más de menos el Ejército de Dumbledore... Probablemente los únicos que habían mirado sus monedas regularmente con la esperanza de que hubiese otra reunión.

Una música, extraña, música como de otro mundo, comenzó a oírse, en el agua verde clara iluminada por la luz del Sol, milímetros por debajo de la superficie, un coro de gente del agua cantando en una lengua extraña no entendían, con sus pálidas caras ondulando, y sus cabellos violetas vagando a su alrededor.

Hagrid caminaba lentamente hacia el altar entre las sillas.

Estaba llorando silenciosamente, su cara llena de lágrimas, y en sus brazos, envuelto en terciopelo púrpura salpicado por estrellas doradas, estaba el cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Las lágrimas caían gordas y rápidas en los regazos de Ginny y Hermione.

La cara de Hermione estaba llena de lágrimas, pero Ginny ya no lloraba.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO… FINAL PRIMERA TEMPORADA.**

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Cierto, su corazón no puede culparlo, esperemos logre recordarlo. Saludos.**_

… **...**

 _ **Mis amadas lectoras, como muchos saben mi Fic, "Obliviate", poco a poco se acerca al final. Y a mí me gustaría recibir a mi nueva historia muy bien y presentarla a ustedes de manera adecuada; pero para ello necesito SU AYUDA.**_

 _ **Si alguno pudiera socorrerme en ayudarme con la creación de una portada para mi nueva historia, se los agradecería mucho y por supuesto el crédito no será mío sino completamente suyo.**_

 _ **Por supuesto tratare de recompensarlas bien.**_

 _ **Esperando su ayuda, comuníquense por inbox por medio de mi página, se los agradezco.**_

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	26. CAPITULO FINAL

**FINAL PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

Ron sostenía a Hermione y acariciaba su pelo mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro, le llegaba el aroma de Ron, pero algo en ella, no le causaba el efecto que antes tenía cuando él y ella estaban juntos, a ella le gustaba aspirar su aroma tan dulce e inocente, pero ahora no era suficiente para ella, como siempre lo estaba pensando algo le faltaba, las lágrimas resbalaban desde el final de su propia nariz.

Hermione una vez relajada, vio a Harry discutir con Scrimgeour y decidió junto con Ron aproximarse a él, pasando a Scrimgeour que iba en la otra dirección.

-. ¿Qué quería Scrimgeour? -. Susurró Hermione.

-. Lo mismo que quería en Navidades -. Harry se encogió de hombros. -. Quería que le diera información precisa de Dumbledore y que fuese el nuevo chico de cartel del Ministerio -.

Ron le dijo en alto a Hermione.

-. Mira, déjame volver y golpear a Percy -.

-. No -. Respondió ella firmemente.

-. ¡Me hará sentir mejor! -. Hermione sonrió un poco.

-. No puedo soportar la idea de que quizás nunca volvamos -. Dijo suavemente. -. ¿Cómo puede cerrar Hogwarts? -.

-. Quizás no lo haga -. Dijo Ron. -. No estamos en más peligro aquí que en casa, ¿No es así? En todas partes es igual ahora. Incluso diría que Hogwarts es más seguro, hay más magos dentro para defender el lugar. ¿Qué crees, Harry? -.

-. No volveré aunque reabra -. Dijo Harry.

Hermione dijo tristemente.

-. Sabía que ibas a decir eso. Pero entonces, ¿Qué harás? -.

-. Voy a volver a junto de los Dursley, porque Dumbledore así lo quería -. Dijo Harry -. Pero será una visita corta, y luego me iré para bien -.

-. Pero, ¿Adónde irás si no vienes de vuelta al Colegio? -.

-. Creo que podría ir al Valle de Godric -. Murmuró Harry. -. Para mí, todo empezó allí, absolutamente todo. Sólo tengo el sentimiento de que necesito ir allí. Y puedo visitar las tumbas de mis padres, me gustaría eso -.

-. ¿Y luego qué? -. Dijo Ron.

-. Luego tengo que seguir las pistas hacia el resto de los Horrocruxes, ¿O no? -. Dijo Harry. -. Eso es lo que quería que hiciese, por eso me lo contó todo sobre ellos. Si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, y estoy seguro de que lo estaba, todavía quedan cuatro de ellos ahí fuera. Tengo que encontrarlos y destruirlos y luego tengo que ir a por la séptima parte del alma de Voldemort, la que está todavía en su cuerpo, y soy el que va a matarlo. Y si me encuentro a Severus Snape por el camino -. Añadió. -. Mucho mejor para mí, mucho peor para él. -.

-. Estaremos allí, Harry -. Dijo Ron.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. En casa de tus tíos -. Dijo Ron. -. Y entonces iremos contigo, adonde quiera que vayas -.

-. No -. Dijo Harry rápidamente.

-. Tú dijiste una vez -. Dijo Hermione calmadamente. -. Que había tiempo para echarnos atrás si queríamos. Hemos tenido tiempo, ¿No es así? -.

-. Estaremos contigo pase lo que pase -. Dijo Ron. -. Pero, compañero, vas a tener que pasar por la casa de mis padres antes de que hagamos algo, incluso el Valle de Godric -.

-. ¿Por qué? -.

-. La boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿Recuerdas? -.

-. Sí, no deberíamos perdernos eso -. Dijo finalmente.

Y ambos viendo hacia el lago, y las criaturas que poco a poco desaparecían debajo del agua, cada uno con una preocupación diferente en su mente.

Harry, miedo a la guerra próxima, pero con el objetivo claro de triunfar.

Ron, preocupación, porque al inicio de la guerra, sus seres queridos correrán riesgo, pero él los protegería, inconscientemente giró a ver a Hermione.

Hermione, confundida, sabía que la guerra traería dolor y pérdida, pero no más que la que ya sentía, su mente y su corazón se dividían en sentimientos que no lograba comprender, pero algo le quedaba claro, lo averiguaría con el paso de los días.

 **¿FIN?**

 **FINAL PRIMERA TEMPORADA.**

… **...**

 **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Quizá pronto vuelva a él, por favor no dejes de leer la siguiente temporada. Saludos.**_

… **...**

 _ **Mis amadas lectoras, mi Fic, "Obliviate", poco a poco se terminó. Y a mí me gustaría recibir a mi nueva historia muy bien y presentarla a ustedes de manera adecuada; pero para ello necesito SU AYUDA.**_

 _ **Si alguno pudiera socorrerme en ayudarme con la creación de una portada para mi nueva historia, se los agradecería mucho y por supuesto el crédito no será mío sino completamente suyo.**_

 _ **Por supuesto tratare de recompensarlas bien.**_

 _ **Esperando su ayuda, comuníquense por inbox, por medio de mi página, se los agradezco.**_

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


End file.
